


They can have their diamonds

by Tat_Tat



Series: Steven Universe Fics in 2016 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Co-Topping, Complete, Drabble Collection, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Knotting, Multi, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Orgy, Oviposition, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 43,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Femslash Steven Universe stories. Various pairings. Mix of SFW and NSFW.</p><p>  <i>And we laughed</i><br/>At the world<br/>They can have their diamonds<br/>And we'll have our pearl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reflections l NSFW; Lapis/Blue Pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive Blue Diamond/Lapis/Blue Diamond's Pearl
> 
> Based on Ciel's draw:  
> http://cldrawsthings.tumblr.com/post/136661646975/blue-diamonds-lil-entourage

“You’ve done such a good job, Lapis.” Blue Diamond said from under the veil.

Lapis’s head was bowed, counting the seconds until she could rise again, the minutes until she could be alone again and clutch herself tight. She counted until she was allowed to drop the facade.

“Thank you, my Diamond.” Lapis said, waiting to be done with it.

“Come to me after for your reward.” Blue Diamond added. In the middle of court, everyone knew what that meant and Lapis could feel all of their angry leers. She could feel another gaze too, meeker than the other’s. She heard the other gem shift, hands folded in her lap primly and her thumbnail scratching her wrist. The smallest of gestures she was allowed.

Lapis had a pearl once, it didn’t last long. The thing annoyed her, following on her heel, always quiet, always lurking. Pearls unsettled her, she wasn’t sure why. She wasn’t interested in finding out.

Lapis wanted to decline the gift: a night with Blue Diamond’s pearl. A rare privilege, but one Lapis was disinterested in. If she could pass the reward off to any in court, she would but that was as bad as declining the gift, like spitting in Blue Diamond’s face.

She did not want to lose face and she chose, despite her desires to go to Blue Diamond’s quarters later that night. She parted the veil to her room, could feel the thrum of it’s mechanics under her bare feet. Like Blue Diamond’s throne, the room could also move. Blue Diamond did not like to walk.

She did not like to make love either, it involved too much movement, like walking. She preferred to watch. Tonight she would watch Lapis and her pearl. Lapis was expected to put on a good show, to demonstrate her gratitude for one of Blue Diamond’s most precious rewards.

Lapis was good at that, she spent nearly every breath faking something, whatever her superiors needed her to be. She was tired of pretending, but not tired of living. So she continued to live a lie.

Like a veil, Lapis drew back the pearl’s bangs. Her eyes were a sick milky colour, staring up at Lapis with trained indifference. Lapis held a handful of her hair and pulled her downwards to face the floor, away from Lapis. Roughness was allowed, as long as she didn’t damage the pearl. Blue Diamond smiled at the display and goaded Lapis on: “go on. Bite her.”

Lapis did. The pearl melted in her arms, pitching backwards into the silk bedspread, arms above her head. She opened her mouth, as if she were about to speak, but all that left her throat was a shallow hiss. How disappointing, Lapis thought. No backbone at all.

Just like her.


	2. Belonging l NSFW; Blue Pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long winded smut with a touch of horror at the end. One of the characters uses they/them pronouns. Blue Pearl has sex with everyone.
> 
> (Unedited, will post an edited version when available.)

The first time, pearl was afraid.

There was a row of quartz gems, lined up before her, their backs straight and arms at their sides, pearl could empathize. The formal gesture was similar to one of many she used in court just moment ago. Blue Diamond had summoned them and pushed pearl forward to face them.

Her mind scattered to figure out what she had done wrong and stepped back, clinging to Blue Diamond for mercy. Blue Diamond loosed pearl’s grip on her robes, took her by the shoulders and set her back in place.

“pearl.” Blue Diamond’s voice was even. “These are a few of my best soldiers. Go ahead and choose which one you would like to spend the night with.”

pearl was not used to choices and struggled to pick any of them, turning back to Blue Diamond for guidance.

Her diamond had never laid a hand on her, so she found their hands strangely pleasant. Rough as sandpaper, hard, firm. They plied into her with ease, she resisted none of their touches, welcomed them really, spreading her legs, parting her lips. For once she didn’t feel like a pretty decoration, her body actively following their hands and her voice raised. For that hour she felt elevated in status. They encouraged her to kiss the divots of their backside. Did not protest at her sinking her teeth into flesh, holding onto their shoulder blade as she was caressed until she came.

And Blue Diamond had encouraged the behavior, that otherwise would have been frowned upon in court. She watched from her throne, veiled in shadow, expression masked as pearl was taken by these soldiers.

She felt proud to do this for Blue Diamond and these soldiers. She found a sense of identity being a reward for their efforts, found herself in giving, and in surreptitiously taking. She selfishly let herself come, over and over again, until she had tired them out. She did not realize it was only allowed because her’s and theirs and Blue Diamond’s interests met, just for that. But only for that.

Outside of Blue Diamond’s private quarters, outside their arms wrapped around her, in the public eye she was still expected to stand prettily, quietly. When one soldier did the unthinkable and approached her without Blue Diamond’s permission she was sitting pretty, hands folded in her lap, tranquil and then surprised to see them standing there; talking to her.

Her response was delayed, she looked around her to see if Blue Diamond was there, listened for the spider walk of her throne. But they were alone, pearl hadn’t realized she was left in the courtyard, daydreaming until the other gem startled her.

She did not recognize the gem, but somehow, she had never left their thoughts. They asked to be with her again- they were alone and pearl would have ignored the proposition if the other gem hadn’t placed their hand on her hip. She pressed into their palm against her better judgement and let them carry her behind the curtain of a waterfall, kissing feverently.

After that, they met several times, but never again with enough time or privacy to soak in each other’s embrace for more than a few minutes. Their lovemaking was rushed, pearl clothed, her sheer dress hiked over her waist and the fabric of her leotard pulled to the side so they could reach into her. She wanted to kiss them slowly, mark them with bites, everything that would give them away, she wanted to do. The other gem chanced touching her amid a crowd and she dared to hold their hand a moment longer. She watched them keenly when they were in the same room, when she should have been staring blankly. But no one seemed to notice these things, making them both bolder.

They gave her gifts, tiny things, unremarkable to anyone else. The most recent had been a peach pit, still red at the edges where it had been torn from the fruit. The pit was hard like stone. Like all the previous gifts, she held it in her mouth. She would glide her tongue over the gift and think of them. Would tap the point of her tongue against the peach pit and think of how they had felt under her tongue. Much softer than the peach pit. Wetter too.

Mouth closed, hands in her lap, a faraway look in her eyes no one suspected the suggestive gestures her tongue was practicing. It was considered natural for a pearl to say nothing. pearl did this often in court, would smile, and think: oh if they only knew!

But she could not keep the peach pit in her mouth for long. She dug a shallow hole behind the waterfall and buried the peach pit there. There among the other gifts they had given her, things she didn’t know what to do with.

X

“I belong to you.” They had said. pearl shook her head, she had never owned anyone, anything. She was not allowed to.

“Not like that.” They explained. Belonged like a figure on a table, belong like a beloved book on a shelf. Belong as in, your place at my side, in my arms feels right, like it was meant to be.

She was glad that what they felt wasn’t ownership. They did not become jealous when Blue Diamond continued to present honored soldiers to pearl. Did not bitterly accept it as pearl’s duty either.

pearl favored their familiar hands, that knew every crevice of her body, but she also liked the other soldier’s caresses. How clumsily they searched her body until they could draw a sweet sound. And she bristled with excitement when the three other diamonds and their pearls convened. She fingered the hem of her skirt before the order to undress was given and all the pearls met in the middle to entertain their matriarchs.

In all her eagerness, pearl was careful in these public reveries to not be too aggressive, just enough to be enticing. One pearl had gone too far the last time, taking her sash and binding Yellow Diamond’s pearl’s hands behind her back.

Where was that pearl now? Public consensus was that she was shattered after that frightful display, but there were rumors to argue otherwise. Yellow Diamond’s pearl swore that one was the same renegade pearl spoken of in hushed whispers. She sounded so sure and proud of herself- before another pearl snuck behind her and slid two long fingers inside of her, to remind her what they were here for.

The elite gems would watch the orgy unfold, hands down skirts or pants, theirs or a fast friend’s. The guards watched too, but were forbidden to participate, so they toiled in ecstasy, torn between keeping their post or joining in. Occasionally, a guard felt this was worth getting shattered for. The pearls never minded, moving to accommodate this errant guard. They were only pulled away once they had spended, and then, publicly shattered. pearl wished they wouldn’t do that, it dampened the mood.

At first pearl worried her lover would foolishly do this, they didn’t know each other well enough then. Feeling their hungry eyes on her as she coaxed a moan out of yellow pearl, her own pleasure had spoiled, distressed by this thought.

Several parties later, with no mishaps, her worries were at ease. She moved her hair from her face and looked quickly over the room to find her lover, watching her, yellow eyes burning bright like coals. They usually had little time to spend together and this was the only time they could see pearl completly naked. pearl could feel their eyes draw over her thin, spindly form, feel them watching the other pearls part her legs and kiss her divide. Sometimes, pearl held their gaze as she came.

They told her that after these events, the guards forbidden to participate would go back to the barracks to rut against each other, before the sights, sounds, and aroma of the orgy left their senses.

pearl said she would very much like to see that! She had trouble imagining it herself, until she discovered two guards grappling in the mud for dominance. It was unlike the gentle and composed, sensual movements of herself and the other pearls. The wrestling amethyst’s and citrine’s hair stood on end like a lion’s mane and they growled and bared their even teeth. The muscles bulged with their movements.

pearl was captivated by their violence, she had known the soldiers were strong and fierce, knew they were powerful but had clearly underestimated them. She realized that even when they had ‘roughed her up’ in bed, they had held back. There were no inhibitions between the amethyst and the citrine. They bit and scratched, their screams echoed in pearl’s head, making her wet and shivering.

She tried to draw the primal side out of the honored soldiers after that. She resisted, keeping her legs closed so they could force them open. Biting so they could bite harder. But they all only laughed at the attempts. Held her down with one hand, and fucked her with a tenderness that didn’t quite sate her anymore.

Her fellow pearls were worse than them: too meek to mark her, afraid the matriarchs would see it as a bid for power.

pearl began to envy yellow pearl, who had been held down by the now renegade pearl. pearl tried to remember how the pearl with stark white skin had expertly tied the knot in a perfect bow. She had done it so quickly, as if that was what she was made for (she wasn’t).

She recalled how yellow pearl’s smug expression had decayed. The curl of her smile straightened and eyes blank with fear, but skin full flushed, still aroused. pearl imagined herself in yellow pearl’s place, at the mercy of the renegade pearl. Closing her eyes, she could almost feel the other pearl’s breath warm her cheek as she haughtily laughed. Taking action, taking pride as if she were an elite- or Stars forbid, a diamond!

pearl stroked herself thinking of how that wayward pearl had straddled yellow pearl’s chest and grinded against their gem. And she could never forget how yellow pearl had howled, the sensation overwhelming her, thighs shaking. She had looked so pathetic, unable to stand afterward.

pearl wondered if the tie had left marks. Yellow pearl would rub her wrists at the mention of the renegade pearl. pearl asked what it had been like.

“Terrible!” She answered shrilly. “Reprehensible!” And yet, she drew circles over her wrists. pearl was not convinced.

X

pearl was taught never to ask for anything and she thought that was fair because she didn’t want anything. Now that she wanted something she was frustrated. She attempted to tie her wrists herself with a snatch of red ribbon but the material was made of silk and constantly came loose. She tried laying ontop of her hands until they felt numb, or grip her own wrist and twist it with a wringing motion. She was unsatisfied. Crestfallen that no one could do this for her, and that she couldn’t simply do it herself.

She never intended to bring it up to her love, somehow she knew that would doom them. The desire had been drawn out of her when they lifted her off the ground to kiss her. The strong arms were wrapped around her body like a constrictor and she felt they could squeeze harder.

“Harder.” She begged when their fingers were inside of her. “Harder.” She prodded when they nibbled her neck. “Harder.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” They said.

“You won’t.” She assured. She lied. Her sexual appetite motivating her, quelling common sense.

Tentatively, they squeezed. “How is this?”

“Yes.” pearl hissed, feeling dirty for giving orders. “More. Harder!” She said, not begging, not asking. Demanding.

She wasn’t aware that their hands had shook while holding her by the throat, or the stammer in their voice until later, after they had been shattered.

“Who did this to you?” Blue Diamond said, examining her wrist. She moved pearl’s hair from her neck and clucked her tongue at the bite marks. There were beautiful splotches of purple adorning her body. pearl was quite proud of the marks, until Blue Diamond ordered her to strip. pearl knew something was wrong then; Blue Diamond never told her to strip unless they had guests and she knew that wasn’t in the schedule for today.

Woodenly she had undressed, she was halfway out of her leotard when Blue Diamond snatched her hand and drew her forward to look at her wrist.

“Who did this to you?” She asked again, impatience edging into her voice.

pearl’s lips drew tight, a sob making her entire body convulse.

She thought that would give her away, make Blue Diamond see that she had encouraged the other gem’s insolence but Blue Diamond frowned and pulled her forward into her arms and rubbed her back, the first act of affection she had ever given her. pearl felt bad for letting her matriarch think she had been mistreated. But she couldn’t think of another way. Couldn’t think at all, really. She was so afraid, the panic blotting out thought, reason.

She just wanted things to be easier again, hope for Blue Diamond wave it off but she knew that would never happen; Blue Diamond took infractions seriously. Blue Diamond did not waste time and summoned an audience. Every member of her court was drawn out. Underneath it all, despite the bit of delight in shirking work or the many grumbling voices was dissonance.

Blue Diamond summoned the soldiers forward first. The teeth marks at pearl’s throat had drawn Blue Diamond’s suspicions. Nice, even marks. No one else could see them, pearl had formed a skin tight suit that covered her from the neck down and a long sheer cape that trailed behind her on the floor for decorative flair.

Her hands trembled in her lap, even after Blue Diamond heatedly dismissed her court, dissatisfied that she couldn’t find the perpetrator. When they had all left she turned to pearl, her many eyes peering at her from under her cloak like stars.

“Who did this to you?” She asked impatiently.

pearl didn’t cry this time, she shook her head, kept her hands tight in her lap. She didn’t say a word, just like a good pearl should, but Blue Diamond wasn’t happy. Her patience and compassion had been short lived, and pearl could feel her matriarch begin to blame her for wasting her time.

“Are you protecting them?” She said, narrowing her eyes. “If you are, don’t let it happen again.”

It would never happen again, pearl knew. Knew it before the guards shepherded her lover into court the next day. They had given themself up quietly and entered the room with their hands bound behind their back, the tip of a sword pointed at their midsection to move them forward.

Save for the two guards, her lover turned prisoner, Blue Diamond and herself, the room was empty. So empty that the thrum of Blue Diamond’s mobile throne filled the room with white noise. pearl had always liked the sound of it, it comforted her usually, now it accentuated the silence, and the depth of what was about to happen.

They would be shattered.

The guard not holding the sword, an emerald took a bushel of their hair and pulled them to their knees. They did not shout, grit their teeth they did but they did not show any other sign of weakness. They pressed their forehead to the floor, a sign of acceptance for their actions. pearl wanted nothing more than to rush over to help them up, but she remained as wooden as ever, passively watching this execution unfold. Just like she always did. Only, she did bat an eye, did tremble, did feel remorse.

And when the sword was pressed to the gemstone like a spike, she flinched before it was driven through the center, the sound of broken glass puncturing the quiet room.

It had been quick, she hoped it was painless.

Blue Diamond pressed her large hand against pearl’s back and moved her forward like a chess piece. She stared vapidly at the pile of shards, and though she didn’t have insides, something inside of her squirmed. One of the guards coughed and she could feel Blue Diamond’s many eyes bearing down on her back, despite the queasyness churning in her belly, she timidly bent down to gather the shards.

The first few executions she had witnessed had drawn a similar reaction out of her, but after a few hundred years she became numb to it, picking up the pieces like they had not once been a gem like herself and disposing of it in the bin. Only she could do it, the pearl.

The glittering shards bounced off the light, pricked her fingers, and made her weep. She lowered her head to hide her tears behind her hair, but several shudders passed through her body, giving her away.

“Are you dawdling?” The emerald guard sneered. The insult transformed her sadness. She had been made to dawdle, hadn’t she? To look pretty and only just that with a few minor functions that weren’t seen as important. She was a luxury to others but not to herself. It was their privilege to keep her and she had been fine with that up until now, seeing the finality of her partner’s life. The remaining sliver at her feet.

If she had been allowed to love and make her own choices, maybe this wouldn’t have happened. She could have told Blue Diamond the bite marks and bruises were consensual, she wouldn’t have been so afraid to meet the same fate as them.

She bent to retrieve the gem shard at her feet, in an act of defiance she kept that piece for herself, the rest of the pieces, she had to let go of.

X

When no one was looking she slipped the gem shard past her lips. A sharp edge cut the inside of her mouth. Their presence weighed down on her tongue. She held the shard in her mouth for several days, prodded at it with the tip of her tongue like she once did to the peach pit. She remembered how they had come violently against her mouth when she made those fluid movements with her tongue. She missed their heavy weight, their sex pressed against her lips.

She would never feel them again. The hands as rough as pumice, cupping her bottom as they lifted her up. The arms that held her securely in place, fingers prying her mouth open. Other hands would touch her, others would hold her, but not them. She felt like she lost a part of herself and what was left was in the gem shard held in her mouth. She suckled on it during court, held it under her tongue while yellow pearl kissed her with malice. She was quieter than she had ever been before. She covered her moans with her hands, in case the shard would slip past her teeth. She never said: ‘yes’ anymore. Simply nodded, obeyed. Secretly disobeyed.

The shard in her mouth was dull and lifeless and then, there was something in her mouth that was warm and wriggling. Like a worm, it floundered, rooting around against her teeth. It came to life in the middle of a diplomatic meeting, for hours she stood statue still, as the long wriggling thing scratched her gums and the back of her throat.

When she was finally able to extract privacy, she spat it out in the palm of her hand. It was a dismembered finger, fumbling, soaked in her saliva, searching for the rest of it’s parts.

She buried the finger in a shallow hole, there among the other gifts they had given her, things she didn’t know what to do with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was largely experimental, inspired by the writing styles of Anaïs Nin and Yoko Ogawa.


	3. Portraits l NSFW ; Lapis/Jasper/Peridot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Jasper/Lapis/Peridot
> 
> Human AU where they're all art students.
> 
> Contains foodplay, rimming, anal play, and double penetration by fingering.

Jasper nearly forgot about them until January, when the spring semester started. The holiday had run her ragged. She had been busy before school had let out for winter break. There were finals to study for, then to take, and then packing (which she did the morning she headed out). It had taken her like a sharp wind at her back, forcing her forward at breakneck speed. She was supposed to relax, but her family wouldn’t let her, boisterous and eager for her attention, and after the warm hugs and catching up, they had crept under her nerves.

She had packed the night before leaving her parents’ and left very early the next morning. When she finally made it back to her loft apartment a mile from the college campus, she slept twelve hours straight. And then she had to contend with the next morning’s classes.

So her thoughts had strayed very far from them until she saw them pass her on the way to class, not holding hands but still very close, huddled together. Jasper stopped, looked over her shoulder, and it all came rushing back:

Figure drawing class a week before the weight of finals beared down on their backs, Two models at the center while they and their easels crowded around them. Two new bodies to study, strangers like the rest, and Jasper worked distantly, in the beginning.

She sketched out the shorter woman first, her thick legs and the little paunch of her belly. Then she drew the one with dyed blue hair, sitting taller over the other woman, framing her to the spot. Jasper drew several poses of them, her eyes running sharply over their curves and their edges. She recognized they were attractive (the blue-haired model was slim with strong shoulders, the other model looked soft, contrasting her prickly disposition), but she wasn’t attracted to them.

She might have forgotten about them later, their bodies only lines on paper, but then a hand drifted past an ankle. The movement caught Jasper’s eye like the promising glint of a coin. She watched the taller woman’s hand trace up the underside of the other model’s leg, above the knee and then into the fleshy part of her inner thigh.

“Lapis,” The smaller model hissed, jerking away. Lapis smiled and she retracted her hand to the floor as she leaned back to balance herself, watching the teacher scold the other model for moving.

The moment was gone. it had passed quickly but it didn’t pass from Jasper’s thoughts so easily. There was something about the touch. It was so brief, but elicited a deep, sensual response out of the blonde model. Before she had reprimanded Lapis, the model had leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. For the whole session she had been rigid, but in that small moment her taut body had softened. And had she noticed that her legs had shifted slightly apart, to invite Lapis in? Jasper wondered if she was the only one that noticed. She had briefly stopped drawing and after that, it was nearly impossible to stop.

And once she did, stop it was just as hard to start drawing again. But she did because there were still her assignments to attend to. They were turned in halfheartedly, all her ardor longing to draw the two models again. She had lost her spark– they had taken it.

She had never seen them before the figure drawing session. Now she seemed to see them everywhere. It was maddening. She wondered if they had passed each other before but they’d never caught her eye, or if they simply never had classes that made them cross paths. It was like that moment when you learned something new: suddenly it was everywhere, by eerie coincidence.

They were there in the corner of her eye, together or separate. Often she saw Lapis at the gym, staring broodily into the pool, and once there was someone passed out in an open chair on the upper floor near the newspaper wing, wearing a crop top sweater, blue hair peeking out. Their face had been hidden but Jasper was sure that was Lapis too.

Jasper had nearly run into the yet unnamed short model rounding a corner. She had muffled a ‘sorry’ with a sneer and went past her. Jasper had also seen her arguing over a return with a customer at the local computer store, and the next day caught a glimpse of her in the library, where she was tutoring a freshman. The next day, Jasper discovered her in the library again, fixing a computer.

Presently, Jasper saw her behind the counter of the beloved coffee shop on campus. She was wearing an apron and a sour expression, drawing on the paper cups in permanent marker and handing them to the barista, then retrieving them when full.

‘Peridot’ was her name, Jasper found with a quick glance at the nametag pinned to her green apron. As she waited in line, she debated whether to say something to her when she picked up her drink. She had asked friends or fellow students to model for her before, but never like this. The touch, Lapis’s hand above Peridot’s knee, had given Jasper a peek into her and Peridot’s intimacy. She wanted to see more of it, capture it. That was all. There was no hidden motive, so there wasn’t harm in asking. But how could one tactfully ask a couple to copulate for her artistic endeavor?

Before she could decide on a plan, her order was ready, Peridot impatiently waving her cup at the crowd.

Jasper uncrossed her arms and went to accept her order. Maybe it was because she was still trying to figure out what to say to her, or maybe it was because Peridot had turned away just as she let go of the cup, counting on Jasper to take it from her, that the coffee fell to the floor.

Peridot glanced at the mess, sighing. “We’ll make you another one.”

“Sorry. Take your time,” Jasper said, watching her grab a wad of paper napkins. She started to walk away, then took a step back, drawing in a breath. Peridot looked over her shoulder, mopping up the coffee, making little progress with the cheap paper napkins.

“Can I help you?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. This looked like a bad time, she looked disgruntled, but then, when did she not?

“You. You’re an art model, right?”

Peridot narrowed her eyes. “You’re one of the artists? I can never tell. I don’t wear my glasses during that.” She gathered another wad of napkins, dabbing at the floor, looking between the floor and Jasper.

“You and another woman were in my class before winter break started.”

As if remembering the same moment, Peridot’s ears turned red and she put more muscle into mopping up the coffee. The spot was long dry, the napkins soaked. Peridot said nothing and Jasper continued, “When you’re free I’d like to talk.”

Peridot seemed to realize she was mopping up nothing now and stopped, throwing away the sopping wet napkins. “Hmmm. Well, I will be going on break in about ten minutes.”

“I’ll buy you a coffee,” Jasper offered.

“I’m sick of coffee.” She looked out the window, across the street. “But if you insist, you can buy me a sandwich from Picadeli’s.”

When Jasper returned with a French dip sandwich, Peridot was already on break, waiting for her at one of the small corner tables, away from the crowd. Jasper had thought she had been stood up until a small hand waved for her attention.

Jasper set the sandwich in front of Peridot and took a seat. The coffee she had ordered ten minutes ago was lukewarm (not the scalding hot she preferred) and half full. She took short sips from it, waiting for herself or Peridot to speak.

Unwrapping the sandwich, Peridot said, “You’re not the first to approach me outside of class.”

That wasn’t surprising. Jasper had watched her classmates try to get dates or phone numbers from the models. She was ready to tell Peridot that wasn’t her intention but stopped, sure she wouldn’t believe her. Instead, she decided to say outright what she wanted. Better to be direct, her parents had always said.

“I wanted to ask if you and your girlfriend could come over and model for me.”

“Girlfriend?” Peridot balked, and then, digesting the word, the corners of her eyes crinkled with laughter. “Lazuli? You think we’re– Oh, stars!”

“You’re not?” Jasper recalled that moment where Lapis’s hand had drifted above Peridot’s knee and suddenly felt confused.

“So you saw us,” Peridot said, reading her expression.

Jasper nodded.

Peridot’s ears turned pinker and she strained to keep a straight face. She tried taking another bite of her sandwich then thought better of it, setting it aside again. “I guess it is confusing to anyone else what we are… I don’t really have time for a girlfriend between school and three part-time jobs. And she doesn’t really get along with others either– she barely gets along with me. But we keep each other company sometimes. She’s my roommate. I probably should have just said that.”

“Roommates. Girlfriends.” Jasper shrugged, contemplating a sip from her lukewarm coffee. “Are you interested?”

“Hmmm. Yes,” Peridot said primly. “You are meeting all of my standards.”

Jasper nearly choked on her coffee.

“What?” Peridot said snidely. “You don’t actually believe either of us would be dumb enough to not know you have some ulterior motive? I told you earlier: you’re not the first from the classes to approach me– or Lazuli.”

“That’s not what I’m after.”

“And that’s what the others said too. Look, it’s all biological, and after looking you over, I’d be happy to ‘pose’ for you.”

“And Lapis?”

Peridot shrugged. “Eh, she doesn’t have anything better to do. I can guarantee she’ll say yes.”

Jasper wet her chapped lips. The turn in the conversation was unexpected, but not unappealing. And yet she had her morals, though Peridot’s eyes lingering over her biceps tested them. And made her wonder if she had merely wanted them to pose for her, or if it had been a deep seeded ruse that Jasper herself wasn’t privy to until Peridot found it.

The question, like Lapis’s hand slipping between Peridot’s legs, slid like silk into her thoughts and refused to go away for the remaining week. It came to her during class, keeping her from nodding off, and she spent the night almost falling asleep but rousing awake, still feeling Peridot’s eyes running over her muscles.

The night before the scheduled date when Jasper went to the gym Lapis was not at the pool, staring moodily into it like a witch at a cauldron, but still the idea slipped into place and knotted into Jasper’s thoughts. The idea of her body tangled with theirs made her blood, already boiling from her workout, draw thin, and forced her to take more breaks than necessary. The only thing that normally grounded her was her knee acting up in the cold weather. Between the fantasies that had sprang up and her knee, she had to cut her gym visit short, and she spent the rest of the evening finishing up homework and trying to watch TV, and then, trying– and failing– to fall asleep watching TV.

Yet when she woke ( before her phone’s alarm went off), she was wide awake, confident enough to skip a cup of coffee. Her classes kept her busy. Unlike the past days, she was able to focus, even though her tendons seemed to vibrate with excitement. Her last class ended at five. The streets were clear of frost or snow, allowing her to jog home, though halfway through she had to stop, her knee aching from the cold.

She was glad that she’d never broken her wrist, unpacking her sketchpad and pencils. The bad knee was troublesome, but she used her hands more often these days and it was easy to find workouts to bypass it. She rested her knee and warmed up with a cup of coffee, then ate dinner. By six fifteen, Lapis and Peridot were late, but so was Jasper. In her excitement she had forgotten to clean up her apartment. It looked habitable fifteen minutes later. There was a knock on the door shortly after Jasper decided this.

Jasper didn’t recognize Lapis. She was all bundled up, only her gray eyes visible between the hat and the scarf. The hat looked like something she had borrowed from Peridot; a neon green beanie cap with an alien stitched to the side. Peridot was behind Lapis and both their gloved hands were snug in their coat pockets. The cold blustered behind them; Jasper didn’t hesitate to let them in and they all seemed relieved to slam the door on the howling wind.

The apartment was warm to encourage them to undress. Jasper was sweating in her white tank top and shorts, her hair tied up in a ponytail. She didn’t like the heat, but working with models, she knew it was common courtesy to have the heat up.

She helped Peridot hang up her coat, noticing she was reaching for the coat rack on tiptoe. Peridot soured a little at the gesture, reminded of her small stature, but Jasper didn’t notice this, turning to Lapis next.

“Hey. I’ll hang yours up too,” she said to Lapis, but the other woman had yet to unbutton her coat. She was surveying the loft apartment, her hands glued inside her coat pockets. Jasper wondered how she wasn’t burning up– Peridot was fanning herself already.

She did shuck the coat off at last– only after running her eyes over every detail of Jasper’s apartment and Jasper herself. She ignored the coat rack and flung her scarf and coat on the couch. Her sweater and gloves followed to the same pile but the beanie cap remained, snug over her head.

“Do you have anything to eat?” she asked. Mistaking Jasper’s confused expression, she explained flatly, “All I ate was half a tube of cookie dough.”

“Lapis,” Peridot hissed, but then her stomach growled and she sheepishly looked at Jasper too. “…And I forgot to eat.”

“That’s all right.” Jasper shrugged. “All I got is some fruit in the fridge, which you’re welcome to, but…” Jasper smiled a little. “You have to feed each other.”

“Oh, I don’t think that will be a problem, right, Peri?” Lapis said, the fog clearing from her eyes as she grinned.

Peridot looked at her from the corner of her narrowed eyes, vaguely threatened by the playful quip. Regardless, she undressed while Jasper poked around in the fridge. When Jasper returned with a plate of mixed berries and watermelon, Lapis and Peridot both were in the middle of undressing, Lapis down to her panties and Peridot in nothing else but checked knee high socks.

Again, Jasper didn’t recognize Lapis. The green beanie cap was on the floor. The plate of fruit was tight in Jasper’s hand. “Your hair–”

“I fucked it all up,” Lapis said. “Too much hair dye and the chlorine from the pool.”

“It felt like rubber bands before she chopped it off.” Peridot said, running her hands over the peach fuzz.

Lapis was also touching her head. “It’s easier to take care of this way, but I regret doing it in the middle of winter.”

“It looks nice,” Jasper replied dishonestly, lowering her eyes and the plate of fruit. They took to the food immediately and Jasper stepped back. Finding a comfortable place on the couch next to Lapis’s discarded clothes, she took up her sketchpad and a pencil. When she looked up, Lapis’s hands were full of blackberries, inching towards Peridot.

“Don’t–”

Lapis caught her face, berry juice bleeding purple all over Peridot’s chin. She pressed the other handful against her lips. Great sticky smears dripped from Peridot’s upper lip and chin and drizzled down her neck. Jasper laughed. It was like watching a couple feeding each other the first slice of wedding cake

Peridot bitterly accepted her sticky fate, huffing as she licked her lips clean, missing the spot on her nose. Lapis held up a single strawberry in front of her. The offer was gentle this time. She ran it over Peridot’s lips, first the top, then bottom, as if applying lipstick. Peridot opened her mouth and bit down, pink strawberry juice watering down the blackberry juice. After finishing the strawberry she licked Lapis’s hand clean. Her tongue followed the trail of juice up to the elbow.

She reached for a piece of watermelon but Lapis pinned her down, smearing her bare chest with purple and pinks and red, before placing thin slices of watermelon on her abdomen. The linoleum floor was cold against Peridot’s back and the fruit was growing lukewarm on top of her.

Jasper could smell the sweetness of the fruit fermenting and mixing with the salt of Peridot’s skin. There was another smell also: the warm musk of their arousal now lingering in the air. Jasper’s pencil was posed over the bare sketchpad, her lips parted, taking in the scent of their bodies. She was unaware of her own reactions. When Lapis licked Peridot’s nipples, Jasper licked her own lips. Her eyes followed Lapis’s mouth, paving up and down Peridot’s body, but her pencil did not follow. It hung stagnant until she startled. Lapis was peering at her from the corner of her eye as she bit down on a chunk of watermelon.

She traced one line jaggedly. She looked up and didn’t want to look down again, afraid she would miss a moment, a shaky breath, miss Lapis crouched over Peridot’s face, pressing her sweet cunt to lips stained pink and purple.

Peridot’s tongue was tiny; she used her entire mouth. Her lips pursed around Lapis’s clit and sucked with little tongue flicks in between. Her hands held Lapis by the waist to hold her steady, another nearly impossible task. Lapis was rocking her hips– untamed, uncivil– against Peridot’s mouth. She had two fistfuls of blonde hair that she yanked upwards like reins, steering Peridot’s mouth where she wanted. There was a violence in her grip, in the way she rode Peridot’s face until she came unexpectedly, jumping up with a gasp, face turned upwards to the ceiling. The light illuminated her sweaty face. For a moment she looked pious, as if she were praying, but then her face fell and her eyes opened lazily, like a demon waking.

“Your turn,” she said wickedly, watching Jasper make idle lines.

Jasper thought she was talking to Peridot and waited for them to switch positions. She was confused that Lapis was staring right at her,until she stood up, taking brisk but graceful steps towards Jasper.

“I said: your turn,” she repeated, kneeling down in front of Jasper. Jasper’s brows knit. She was open-mouthed, startled. Lapis pried the pencil from Jasper’s hand and moved the sketchpad out of her way. Like a cat that didn’t like to be ignored, she planted herself in Jasper’s lap. She tried to hook her legs around Jasper’s waist, but her legs were not long enough or Jasper herself was too broad. Lapis looked up at her and looped her arms around Jasper’s neck. She tilted her head, rose up, and kissed her with a tenderness Jasper hadn’t thought she was capable of– not after watching her voraciously ride Peridot.

Lapis’s mouth was soft, like wet velvet. Jasper quickly became self-conscious of her own chapped lips and drew back slightly, but Lapis cupped her square jaw and led her back. Several more kisses and firm squeezes at her bicep and upper arms later, and Jasper was convinced.

And although Jasper hadn’t taken well to Lapis’s new haircut at first, she ran a hand inquisitively over the other woman’s head. There wasn’t much hair to touch, just soft peach fuzz. Jasper found herself running her fingertips back and forth over Lapis’s head, fascinated by the texture.

“So you like it now.”

“Yes.” Jasper nodded, then paused mid-stroke. “How did you–”

“I can read you like a book.”

“Is it a good book?”

“Oh yes,” Lapis said, punctuating with a kiss.

“That’s a lot coming from someone who doesn’t like to read,” Peridot commented from the sidelines. She collected Jasper’s sketchbook. For a long moment she examined the half-formed sketches of herself and Lapis, then flipped to a blank page. She picked up the pencil and began work immediately.

Jasper didn’t notice this shift of power, distracted by Lapis in her lap. She held Lapis, let her lean back as she kissed her from neck to breast. Her breath hot against her ribcage. She was so thin, so tiny, Jasper thought she might break her if she wasn’t careful. And despite the impish glint in her eyes, and her legs splayed open before Jasper, Jasper’s protective instincts kicked in, only offering light caresses and kisses that ghosted over flesh, no pinprick of teeth or passionate handhold.

Lapis tossed Jasper a look, and said, “I don’t break.”

Jasper paused. Her eyes passed over Lapis’s face and she drank in the rest of her: sweat dripping down her body like candle wax, barely there breasts, and long, thin legs. Yes, she was small, lean and weightless in Jasper’s lap, but there was strength there in her shoulders from swim practice. Her arms had a tautness to them, and when she gripped the bulging muscles in Jasper’s forearm, the touch was far from faint. Lapis was like a heart, a muscle that at first glance looked vulnerable but was one of the strongest muscles within the body.

“No. You’re not weak, are you?” Jasper said, sliding firmer touches across her body. Lapis moaned, contently falling into Jasper’s strong hands.

Neither noticed Peridot drawing in front of them, captivated by the sounds they could pull from one another. Jasper cupped Lapis’s sex, the clit still protruding out from the clitoral hood, gleaming with sweat and fluid. Jasper wondered if Lapis was sensitive after coming. She began to touch her. Lapis gasped, moving into the touch; she was not too sensitive. Not yet.

Lapis had said she wasn’t weak, couldn’t break and Jasper wanted to test this. Lapis was eager to follow the rhythm of Jasper’s fingers and effortlessly came in the palm of her hand. Then Jasper whispered in her ear huskily as she slid two calloused fingers inside Lapis’s cunt.. Her fingers moved. Her thumb rolled expertly over the clit like a tiny marble. It took more time than the first two but she pulled three more orgasms out of Lapis.

Just as Lapis caught her breath, Jasper started to stroke her again.

“No more.” Her voice was watery.

“Am I breaking you?”

Lapis’s breath caught at the remark, she knit her brows. “Never.”

“Then I can keep going until you break,” Jasper purred, caressing her swollen, large clit. Her vulva lips were puffy and a bright rosy colour. Jasper tapped her sex as if spanking her and Lapis quivered. The sensation was, indirect, a teasing graze. The vibrations softly encouraged Lapis towards her next orgasm. But she fought it, wriggling in Jasper’s arms, kicking, something guttural tearing out of her delicate throat. She could not escape Jasper, who used less than half of her strength to contain Lapis in her arms. And despite Lapis’s thrashing and her hips trying to move away from her hand, Jasper’s fingers caught up with her with ease, parting the vulva lips, stroking her incessantly until she came one last time. Underneath her cries Peridot snickered and clapped at the display.

X

Even as Lapis took the sketchpad and pencil in her hands, the edges of those orgasms had yet to come to a close. Watching Jasper tower over Peridot made her clit throb, her cunt ache. Later she would admit she quietly came watching Jasper hold Peridot’s sex to her mouth like a cup and drink, Peridot’s wetness dripping down the front of her thick throat.

They were consumed by each other. Lapis’s strokes across the sketchpad were sharper than Jasper’s and Peridot’s had been but they didn’t hear her. Only when Lapis slammed the book did they look away from each other and finally paid attention to her.

“Enough,” Lapis declared and sauntered in to join them. Her voice sounded like tin, warped by jealousy, about whom they couldn’t place. Lapis kissed them both hard on the mouth and Jasper was worried. Peridot had said she and Lapis weren’t dating, that their relationship was a convenience, but did Lapis see it that way too?

Jasper would have thought Lapis was being possessive of Peridot, but Lapis didn’t ignore her. She seemed to be furious a them both, for drinking in each other without her. So that was it, Jasper learned; Lapis hadn’t liked being on the other side of the easel. She didn’t like feeling ignored, choosing to be the center of both Jasper and Peridot’s attention, lying languidly between them.

Her body was still sensitive from the multiple orgasms. A touch as thin as a whisper made her back straighten like a pin. A simple breath made goosebumps rise and her voice catch. The overstimulation was almost painful, but Lapis was stubborn and she craved affection.

Once she had her fill she turned to Peridot, whose face and front of her chest still had stained purple splotches from the very beginning. The skin was still sticky, but not from fruit juice. That had long been licked off. Peridot’s skin, like Lapis’s, like Jasper’s was sticky with sweat and their wetness. The checkered knee socks were rolled down, one higher than the other. Peridot adjusted them, smoothed them out. The lull in their lovemaking made her self-conscious about her appearance. She checked her hair too but Lapis assured her it was as messy as ever. And Jasper took a handful of it and tugged, drawing Peridot’s face chin up, exposing her neck for Lapis.

The bitemarks Lapis left would last for days, Jasper was sure. She made them prominent to humiliate Peridot later on, not to claim her. Jasper watched Peridot try to pin Lapis down to return the favor but they knew each other too well and exploited each other’s ticklish spots. It was only when Jasper pulled them apart that they resumed.

Peridot lay between them, her breath hot against Jasper’s chest as Lapis continued to toy with her. Lapis kissed the back of Peridot’s neck, then whispered something to her. Peridot gave an exasperated look. “Can’t it wait until we get back?”

“Come on, Peri,” Lapis chided. “I want to show off how you come for me.”

“You know I practically fall asleep right after,” Peridot grumbled. “You expect me to walk back to our dorm after an orgasm?”

At Jasper’s questioning look, Lapis explained, “I help her fall asleep– that’s how it all started for us, wasn’t it?”

“Unfortunately.” Peridot gritted her teeth. “I haven’t slept in two days, you know. You’ve been slacking, Lazuli.”

“You’re spoiled,” Lapis remarked. She looked at Jasper from over Peridot’s shoulder. “You want to watch her come, don’t you?”

“Well… sure,” Jasper said, her hesitation not convincing. Lapis’s forwardness still threw her off, and an offer had formed in her mind that she hoped wasn’t also too brash. Although, they had already skipped several steps, this dinner date wasn’t atypical. There had hardly been a dinner at all. Jasper barely knew them yet their bodies were intertwined, ripe with lust.

“If you need to stay the night, I don’t mind,” Jasper suggested tentatively.

Peridot cast her the same look she had given Jasper when she’d helped her put her coat away, unable to reach the coat rack. Disdain, with a fleck of relief. She wanted to maintain some sense of independence, Jasper saw.

“I don’t normally have guests. It gets quiet here,” she added.

Peridot smirked, pressing her forehead to Jasper’s chest. “Well then, since you’re offering and Lazuli is insistent, I’ll accept.”

“Then it’s settled.” Lapis smiled, tangling her legs with Peridot’s. The heel of her foot brushed Jasper’s as she again, looked at her from over Peridot’s shoulder. “You do have latex gloves, right?”

Jasper did. She used them when she worked with pastels. “They’re in the cabinet next to my drafting table.” Lapis untangled her legs and left to find the gloves. For a moment, Jasper watched her leave, then Peridot took her by the chin and led her into a kiss. When Lapis returned Jasper was sure she would be jealous again, but she walked past them both, to the couch her coat was draped over. She pulled something out and rejoined them, a box of gloves in one hand, the other a clear bottle of lube.

“Miss Prepared,” Jasper commented.

“I was a Girl Scout,” Lapis said, pulling the gloves over her hands.

Peridot rolled her eyes, “Please. You only went to one meeting– and then the pool party later that summer. You never earned a single badge.”

“Oh, Peri,” Lapis crooned, cupping her ass, “so opinionated, so uptight.” With both hands she spread Peridot’s ass cheeks. “Loosen up a little.”

Peridot averted her eyes, feeling Jasper’s interested gaze as Lapis spread her open. Her face was so red that Jasper was afraid Peridot would break apart at the seams from embarrassment alone when Lapis started to lick her with fervor.

There was a barrier between Lapis’s mouth and Peridot’s ass: one of the gloves, stretched taut. Jasper watched Peridot’s restraint slowly come loose, like a knotted cord only Lapis had the patience to untie.

Lapis moaned softly as she licked Peridot, fingers running slow circles indirectly over her clit. Peridot completely relaxed at this. She felt warm. Jasper thought the smaller woman would melt into her body like balm. Reflexively, Jasper wrapped her arms around her, enjoying the softness of her plump body. She ran her fingernails through the messy mop of hair and hoarsely muttered encouragement. Her attention went between Peridot falling effortlessly in her arms and Lapis, eyes closed and attentive.

Judging from the beginning, when Lapis rode Peridot’s face, Jasper had pegged her as selfish. She was still, in her own way. And perhaps, even still she was and it was only that in this moment her and Peridot’s interests met. Lapis was relentless and a multitasker, her tongue between Peridot’s cheeks, her thumb rolling precise circles over the clit, fully flush and throbbing, and her fingers past knuckle deep inside of Peridot. She did it all without stopping to catch her breath or rest her hands. Did they do this every night? Jasper wondered, just so Peridot could fall asleep?

She was afraid Peridot had already fallen asleep. Her body was loose and her breathing so soft it barely stirred Jasper’s hair. But then Peridot muttered something– Lapis’s name. As Jasper raised her gaze she saw Lapis had cast the oral barrier aside and began to sink her fingers inside Peridot’s ass. The bottle of lube was open, Lapis’s gloved fingers glistening. Peridot’s backside was gleaming too with sweat. Her inner thighs were also wet. No matter where Jasper reached, Peridot was soaking. Jasper thrust her fingers inside Peridot’s cunt, where nearly all of her wetness had been generated. She didn’t seem to be falling asleep anymore, bucking madly back and forth to meet the thrust of fingers on both sides of her. Her teeth worried over her bottom lip, her nostrils flared. It was an animalistic sight, not the cool, collected, and only occasionally flustered persona Peridot strained to keep together. The monotone voice was fractured by passion, incoherently muttering, moaning nasally.

“Come for us, Peri,” Lapis cooed. “I know you want to, you little–”

Before she could finish, Peridot came, screaming, rattling Jasper’s eardrums. Her body stiffened like a length of wire, save for her hips, moving with a similar abandon as Lapis had when she had come. Jasper couldn’t catch up, her hand tired, leaving Peridot to do the rest of the work. Lapis was more experienced and increased the thrust of her fingers. She didn’t waver for a moment, not stopping until Peridot’s hips stalled. Lapis’s hands seemed like the only thing keeping Peridot together. When her fingers slipped out, Peridot collapsed in their arms.

Peridot was suddenly cold, shuddering. And she’d already fallen asleep, not stirring as Lapis cleaned her with a damp rag or when Jasper fitted her in a jersey three times her size.

“I usually drag her,” Lapis said as Jasper scooped her up.

“And she doesn’t wake up?”

“Nope.”

“I’m not going to drag her,” Jasper said.

While Peridot had no trouble falling asleep, Jasper and Lapis did. They spent the rest of the night talking with only the occasional wandering hand. Past four, one of them yawned, and like all yawns, it was contagious, marking that they had finally reached the threshold of exhaustion. Jasper fell asleep, trying to say good night.

The next morning, they were absent from her bed, and she thought she had dreamed it all. But the plate that once held fruit was still on the floor where they’d left it, and Lapis had forgotten the bottle of lube.

She found the sketchpad on the kitchen table. She opened it, surrpsied that their drawings were still there, clear evidence of last night. There were her incomplete sketches of Lapis hovering over Peridot’s face; Lapis smattering blackberries over Peridot’s chest; Peridot trying and failing to fight back.

Jasper noticed a trace of another drawing showing from the next page. She turned the page and almost dropped the sketchpad, recognizing herself and Lapis. Compared to her own sketches, Peridot’s looked like a complete work, the lines meticulous and the details so sharp it looked like something she had worked on all day and not in minutes. Amidst her embarrassment, Jasper was a touch envious.

And then she saw Lapis’s part, more incoherent than Jasper’s drawings even, the lines jagged, almost violent. The lead of the pencil had sliced through the middle of the paper. She had made Jasper and Peridot look like they were trapped in a whirlwind.

Jasper continued to soak in the drawings left behind long after she had eaten a late breakfast. She perused them throughout the day, always stopping after Lapis’s page, but then, sometime in the early evening after class Jasper turned the page without thinking and discovered two phone numbers left behind, with a little note that said:

_Text us when you’re ready to fill the rest of the pages._


	4. Training Excercise l NSFW ; Jasper/Peridot/Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Jasper/Peridot/Amethyst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in a gem colony, before the events that send Peridot to Earth. Amethyst is based on thegembeaststemple ‘s protégé AU, where Amethyst wasn’t overcooked and serves Homeworld.  
> http://thegembeaststemple.tumblr.com/tagged/protege+au/chrono
> 
> Contains spanking, light BDSM, subspace

It was too quiet. Too quiet for a kindergarten, for anywhere that hundreds of quartz gems congregated. Peridot was waiting for a boulder to be thrown or a stampede of footsteps, the ground rattling beneath her. She had complained about their volume when she was first stationed here, but she had grown so used to it that now the silence unsettled her. That meant something was wrong. She closed her screen mid-task and surveyed the area.

She was the only peridot stationed here today, but as she walked, the ground hollow and feeling fragile under her feet, steps echoing, she felt like the only gem here.

She made several glances to the warp pad, careful to note the distance in case she needed to escape. And then, because she wasn’t fully focused on her surroundings or where she was going, paying attention only to her escape route, she ran into a big broad chest.

Peridot squealed, shooting straight into the air, her hair sticking on end like a frightened Earth feline.

“Retreat!” she yelled, as if that would make her feet move. They did but she was going nowhere; she’d been picked off the ground by the back of her uniform. Her feet cycled through the air uselessly.

“It’s just me, runt.” The voice and the bellowing laugh that followed were familiar.

“Jasper?” Peridot asked tentatively, turning her head. Once the wash of relief passed over her, she felt anxious again, realizing she hadn’t used the impersonal ‘the.’ But, they were alone. She relaxed again.

Usually, Peridot didn’t let herself get attached. She didn’t call gems directly by name, without the ‘the’ to objectify them, but before she could prevent herself, it had already happened. Peridot still couldn’t place why she felt close to this particular jasper. They all looked the same, save for their gem placements, as long as they were formed correctly. But Peridot could always tell her from the others, without even looking for the gem on her nose. She recognized the thunder of Jasper’s footsteps and the familiar, bawdy tone that made her feel at ease. There was something telling in how Peridot reacted to Jasper placing her hand on her shoulder, but she chalked it up to surprise. If it had to be anything more, it was because they often worked together, not because she was special.

Jasper was one of the oldest quartzes, often looking after the others, sharing some duties with Peridot but not the more technical aspects. She had been created on Earth when it was still a viable colony, before the rebellion, before the Cluster. Despite her origins, Jasper was loyal to Homeworld. She told Peridot that the Earth wasn’t a huge loss to Homeworld, but her swollen tone gave away that she was still sore about the loss. Pride, Peridot supposed.

“Where is everyone?” Peridot asked. Then a bulky shadow moved behind Jasper and she discovered they were not alone. It was an amethyst, a foot shorter than Jasper, with more gut than muscle. Her gem was on her chest; Peridot read her as emotional. She recognized her instantly by her swagger: arms folded sloppily, leaning against the bed of rock.

“Hey,” she lazily said.

“Where is everyone?” Peridot reiterated, trying to ignore the amethyst and her chest pounding.

“Out.” Jasper shrugged.

“Doing…?” Peridot pressed.

Jasper ignored the question, circling Peridot. Her hair went to her feet, trailing behind her in the dirt, the tips dusty.

Wherever the others were, Peridot didn’t doubt Jasper had a hand in it, and although the circumstances were suspect, her curiosity was piqued. She felt conscious of Jasper pacing around her like a tiger sizing up its prey, but she wasn’t afraid. The air was pulsating, warm, and Jasper’s body smelled like hot iron. Her sharp yellow eyes watched Peridot, not sinister, something else–

Peridot swallowed, imagining a certain possibility, and before she could contain it, her body vibrated with excitement. “What do you want?” Peridot asked, making sure there was still some bite and grumble to her voice. But despite Peridot’s efforts, her voice had heightened, hitched in the middle breathlessly. The want was hard to hide. Peridot always wore her heart on her sleeve, always gave away more than she wanted to. And always in front of Jasper especially. Under the amethyst’s watchful gaze it was downright humiliating.

Jasper finally stopped pacing and slung an arm over the amethyst’s shoulder. “I was teaching this one how to subdue prisoners.”

Peridot nodded dully, enthusiasm ebbed. Just business then, nothing… She bit her lip. Nothing more.

“And you needed to clear the area just for that?” Peridot snidely retorted.

Jasper grinned, her eyeteeth poking out. The amethyst chuckled beside her. It was like they were sharing a joke Peridot had missed. Peridot’s face was fuming. She was ready to leave.

“Wait a minute.” Jasper said. Peridot hadn’t even started to move.

“What?” she spat, brow furrowed.

“This is a hands-on exercise.” Of course. Most of a quartz’s training involved active participation. It wasn’t like a peridot’s: strictly studious. Or like most other gems’: a balance of the two. Many gems misunderstood this, thinking quartzes are dumb as a box of rocks, Peridot rolled her eyes at such statements. They couldn’t be more wrong. Provided with the correct stimulus and training, a quartz-type picked up things quickly, They learned best by experience.

“Is it?” Peridot said, ready to move her four floating digits to form a screen. “Should I record this for you?”

“That won’t be necessary,” Jasper shook her head.

Peridot’s fingers stood at standstill then fell to her side. She expected that based on Jasper’s statement she would be supervising. She had done it before for her, for the others. Peridot didn’t mince words and from her technical standpoint could offer advice and strategies they hadn’t considered. However, Jasper and the amethyst did not move away from each or into position. They kept close together, moved as one towards Peridot. The ground shook under her– or was she shaking?

“W-what do you want from me?” Peridot stammered, not afraid, at least, not with true fear. This was a different fear entirely. She might mess up, befoul Jasper’s opinion of her, say something banal and lose face. What if Jasper re-thought their comradery? Peridot did enjoy their time together, Jasper lounging next to her as she worked on reports, even though she complained otherwise. Peridot swallowed. She couldn’t afford to mess this up. Whatever this was.

“To be our volunteer. Amethyst here will practice the security measures for restraining and subduing prisoners.” Jasper smiled, proud but also reassuring. “And I’ll walk her through it.”

Peridot wheezed. Stars! This was–

And then her eyes rested on the gem set in the amethyst’s chest, imagining the purple gem reaching for her weapon. It was a whip, right? Peridot usually remembered these things but her mind was blank, her body thrumming with anticipation.

“Are weapons necessary?” she asked.

“They are if you want them to be,” Jasper said.

“No weapons.”

The stipulation in place, Peridot might have relaxed if she didn’t know what would happen next. The protocol was that captives were subdued, then patted down in case of hidden weapons. A strip search would follow and subjugation once again. Containment. Punishment.

The last two steps didn’t frighten Peridot as much as the others. Partly because she trusted Jasper not to take it that far, and partially because her eyes were transfixed on their large, calloused hands, dizzy at the thought that very soon both pairs of hands would roam over her body. Strip her down. Put her in her place.

“Like I showed you.” Jasper nodded at the amethyst.

The amethyst returned the nod and approached Peridot, one hand on her shoulder, the other trying to grab her by the wrists. Jasper shook her head.

“That won’t work on her type.” Indeed, Amethyst was having trouble holding Peridot by the wrist. Peridot’s actual wrists were hidden inside the arm attachments. The limb enhancers had been a reward, along with a promotion for her extensive research. It had made the long days and nights and frustration all worth it. Since then, she’d never taken them off. Now she fought against the amethyst. she expected to be stripped of her uniform, but not her limb enhancers. She hoped they wouldn’t be confiscated for long– or that they wouldn’t carelessly break them. Peridot trusted Jasper with her life, but not her things.

She thought Jasper would reprimand her for fighting back, but the orange gem only watched in bemusement, observing how the amethyst handled her resistance.

The amethyst grit her teeth, trying to hold her while searching for the switch to release the limb enhancers. She became frustrated quickly, and Peridot suspected that she would have just given up if it wasn’t for Jasper’s penetrating, lion-like gaze.

“This is stupid,” the amethyst grumbled, her easygoing lilt cracking. “Why can’t you just have normal arms?” she complained to Peridot.

“I do have arms. These are better.”

“Whatever.” The amethyst was pulling now; too hard. “Show me how to take these off.”

Jasper stood up.

“If this was a real situation, you would have already lost control.”

“What are you talking about, boss? I still got her down.”

“You do,” said Jasper. “But only physically.”

She motioned for the amethyst to step aside and her grip was replaced with Jasper’s firm and confident one, Peridot immediately reacted to the difference, her petulance visibly lessening. Jasper smiled toothily and leaned forward, snarling, breath wet and hot against Peridot’s cheek. Peridot gasped, didn’t even notice when Jasper pressed the button to her limb enhancers, not until they were gone and she noticed she was cold. But Jasper’s hand was there to warm her, holding her arms behind her back by the wrists.

“That’s how you do it,” she said to the amethyst.

“Yeah, yeah. I get it.” She tossed her hair out of her face, but it fell back over her eyes. “I was gonna do that.”

“Were you?” Jasper said, disbelieving. She pulled Peridot to her. “She’s yours again. Now, show me what else you can do.”

The amethyst used both hands to hold Peridot. “Sure thing, boss.” She turned to Peridot, running her fingertips over now bare hands. “Huh. Your hands are tiny.”

“They are not!” Peridot defended quickly, unsure what exactly she was fighting about. Her attention was swayed by the amethyst’s hands massaging below her thumb. Peridot’s eyes fluttered. After being encased in the limb enhancers for almost one hundred years, her hands were sensitive. The air stirring made her shiver, she wondered if that was because the limb enhancers were mechanical and warm and she was used to that heat. Without thinking she pressed back into the amethyst’s hands for body heat. She hoped Jasper would join them but she was watching from afar again, arms crossed and leaning against one of the injectors. Peridot wanted to reprimand her, warn her it was dangerous, but couldn’t find her voice; the amethyst had begun patting her down, starting with her bottom. Not per protocol, but Jasper didn’t mind. She encouraged it with a smile.

How humiliating, Peridot thought, blushing blue. Still, she pressed into the amethyst’s hands and pined for Jasper to join them. She couldn’t help but close her eyes, the amethyst’s hands patting up the sides, tickling her armpit and then down again, stopping to conspicuously cup her bottom and squeeze.

Peridot squealed.

“Just being thorough,” the amethyst whispered breezily. Jasper nodded.

“This isn’t per protocol,” Peridot stammered.

“It’s not,” Jasper admitted. “But I’ve found some techniques work much better.”

Peridot didn’t like breaking rules– liked the idea of it but would stop herself there. Such thinking was dangerous.

“Really now?” she said, wondering how groping the enemy could be advantageous. It sounded like a typical quartz veering off from their directive for a bit of fun.

“Yes, really,” Jasper said, and at that same moment the amethyst squeezed her behind again; it felt like Jasper had committed the action.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Peridot sourly said. Within a second she was crying out in surprise, the amethyst fingering the edge of her green uniform. They both laughed at her, but she liked it somehow. She liked that their full attention was on her, the way they reacted to the sound she made. They were alone. She could afford to be flustered. She wasn’t fighting anymore, the amethyst peeling back the edges of her uniform. Strong hands slipped under the spandex, groping her bare chest.

“Ah–”

“Usually it takes them longer to give in,” Jasper said, Peridot met her gaze, just barely, not sure where to look. Not her face, not her broad chest, not her arms. It all made Peridot’s head rush so she settled her eyes on Jasper’s boots, shining in spite of the dust the kindergarten seemed to generate.

Peridot was fully aware of every bit of clothing the amethyst peeled off of her. Her body relaxed. Her skin felt like it was breathing, free of the spandex. Like her limb enhancers, she never took her clothes off. Her body was bare to the atmosphere. Everything felt completely new and she was gripped by the urge to experience it all, sinking into the amethyst’s hands, her warmth complementing the chill air that raked through her body. She took in the roughness, the fullness of her hands, and she relished Jasper’s attentive gaze. It was nice to be the center of attention for once, not just another peridot.

She saw a faint shimmer from the corner of her eye. She froze. “You said no weapons.”

“Just to restrain you,” the amethyst explained, beginning to wrap the whip around Peridot’s wrists. Peridot yelped and looked at Jasper, quickly edging toward despair,the warmth that had started to coil in her gut cold and curdling. Jasper knelt down in front of Peridot. She cupped her face, petted her cheek, but still Peridot shook.

“She won’t hurt you with it,” Jasper reassured. But Peridot shook her head, almost to the point of tears.

“Please.” She begged. “I’ll stay still. Just please.”

“Okay then.” Jasper nodded, then gestured with her chin over Peridot’s shoulder to the amethyst. “Hey, no weapons.”

“But–”

Jasper glowered. The amethyst swallowed and retracted her whip. It disappeared and Peridot could finally breathe. Her forehead was sweaty as she pressed it against Jasper’s knees. “Thank you,” she murmured.

After a moment’s pause, Jasper tilted her head up to face her. “Do we need to stop?”

Another pause, and then, Peridot was sure. “No. Keep going. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“Thank you.”

Jasper caressed her cheek. Peridot leaned into the touch with full gratitude. As she soothed Peridot, she spoke to Amethyst again, her voice regaining its edges: the tone of a commander.

“Normally, we would restrain prisoners. But this one is a special prisoner. She knows how to behave. She’ll stay still for us. Won’t you? That’s right. Keep your hands behind your back where we can see them.”

Peridot regained her smile, hearing the satisfaction in Jasper’s voice. The earlier scare was slipping away, knowing that Jasper would take care of her. Jasper knew that if Peridot was near her limit, she would alert them. They trusted each other. They worked seamlessly on the field and this was no different.

The amethyst coughed awkwardly behind them and they both realized they had been quiet for some time. Jasper cleared her throat, but kept her eyes on Peridot. “Stay still.”

“I will,” Peridot conceded.

“Sometimes, it’s best to facilitate trust with a prisoner,” Jasper said.

“How?” Peridot asked, curious because she had never heard of this tactic in all her years of supervising, and also to keep herself grounded.

Jasper didn’t explain any more than that. The amethyst demonstrated, running her nails down Peridot’s back. And then again. The scratches were light and made Peridot humm, her eyes closing as she immersed herself in the sensation. She hardly noticed the progression of force the amethyst used until it had begun to hurt. But only a little. A pinch. A scratch. Peridot gasped.

“Too much?”

Peridot shook her head. “It feels…” Peridot shuddered, raising her ass up to meet the amethyst’s soft, thudding slaps. “It feels good. But it hurts. Why does it feel good?” In her experience, pain had just been pain. Not tinged with pleasure, tinged with heat. Searing heat. Her body was warming up under the amethyst’s hands but it was bearable. The two quartzes made it so.

Peridot lifted her head, drool spilling from the corner of her mouth. “Jasper,” She whined. Her upper body shook. She was struggling to keep herself upright with her hands behind her back.

“Hold on to me,” Jasper offered.

Peridot fell face first in Jasper’s lap then picked herself back up. Her actions were clumsy, like a newborn fawn. Her hands, reaching for purchase accidentally groped Jasper’s face. Peridot suddenly looked up, about to gasp apology but stopped, her eyes falling over Jasper’s sharp grin.

At the sight, at the nearness of Jasper, Peridot’s shyness fell in favor of curiosity. Her thumb traced the outline of Jasper’s lips, plump and soft. One of the sharp fangs peeking out scratched her thumb, but drew no blood or fear. It only provoked her to slip her fingers inside Jasper’s mouth for a closer look. With the other hand she pried open Jasper’s willing mouth. There were two sharp rows of teeth to greet her, some chipped but all gleaming white, healthy and strong. Peridot first traced the gumline all the way to the back, to the flat, non-threatening molars, then back again to the front. She marveled at the transition of the flat molars to the little pinprick of teeth, to finally the large, prominent fangs at the front.

Delving back inside of her mouth, Peridot found ridges of scar tissue on the inside of Jasper’s cheeks. Peridot could only imagine. She had bitten her own tongue once and that was painful enough. Her own teeth were sharp, but her bite only left pinpricks. Jasper’s bite could sever her hand. It could dig into her shoulder and not let go until she fell docile and limp. But it didn’t. Jasper’s mouth was open wide for her. It was like playing with a bear trap, fingers teasing the sharp teeth, daring the trap to spring. The longer Peridot dared, the deeper her fingers plunged in Jasper’s mouth. The warm and wet sensation was amplified by her sensitivity without her limb enhancers. Jasper’s sandpaper tongue dragged across her palm, between that and Amethyst spanking her rhythmically, Peridot couldn’t help but moan. It was the first one that she had let go- she had successfully contained all the others until now. Now that she had started, she couldn’t stop, her self control wholly unraveled. If she were still cognizant she would remark that this was an effective tool for prisoners. Stars– if she really had secrets, they could have easily pulled them from her. If they stopped, she would do anything to get them to continue. She would blubber out mindlessly for another sweet taste of adrenaline.

However, she could only be useful for so long. She slipped into a dreamlike trance and forgot what they were doing, soaked to the bone with endorphins, unable to move or even speak. She imagined she heard Jasper: “Two more.” Two more what? And then were was a thud against her ass. A pause, and then a final smack sent her forward into Jasper’s chest.

She heard praise in Jasper’s voice bellowing above her, but couldn’t pick up the words themselves. Her mind, the sensations she felt, were a swirling, messy blur. There was too much to take in, and she continued to feel the pain and pleasure arcing up her body even still. Her arms felt heavy, even naked of the limb enhancers. Her entire body was too heavy to lift, so she was relieved when Jasper picked her up, so she could relax in her arms. She heard Amethyst’s voice trailing behind Jasper. She rocked slightly in Jasper’s arms. They were walking, Jasper carrying her. She shivered, the adrenaline finally flushed from her system, the rush of cold air swallowing her whole. But then she felt something wrap tight around her body, something warm, thick and itchy like wool or a steel scrub brush. It was a little uncomfortable, whatever it was, but she was warm now and it smelled like Jasper.

X

She found herself back in her slice of cubicle when she woke. Peridot had never slept before and she rubbed her head, grumbling and picking the dust out of the corners of her eyes. Her head was in a fog, the surroundings of her office swimming in and out of focus. She pinched the bridge of her nose to reorient herself. It worked. She noticed it was her own two fingers pinching herself, not the detached fingers she had grown accustomed to. She pulled her hand back like she’d touched something awful and frantically searched for her limb enhancers.

They were there, thrown sloppily in a corner. After fitting into them, she found all but one of her fingers flock back to attention. She scowled, muttering Jasper’s name like a curse. The curse fell short, remembering what had happened, and her focus warped from her missing finger to the blue and violet bruises blooming dark like ink over her skin. Predominately on her ass, the bruises were spread in other, sparse areas. She saw her arms and wrists were also covered, unaware of Amethyst’s teeth marks, which also lingered at her throat.

Pooled around her feet was the thing Jasper had wrapped her in: a cape, the most imposing one Jasper owned, her favorite. The cape was made of harsh materials that Jasper’s tough quartz hide could tolerate, even feel comfortable in. To Peridot’s sensitive skin it was an itchy thing, but nonetheless she picked it off the ground, draped it over her shoulders, and held it close. Jasper’s scent was still contained within the fibers of the cape. As Peridot brought it up to her nose to sniff, she discovered a stray hair and plucked it loose, assuming it was Jasper’s hair until the light caught on it, revealing it to be lavender-gray. Not white, not silver.

The hair would be easy to keep as a momento. Amethyst would never miss it. Jasper however would want her cape back. Peridot hugged it closer on that thought. Mid-squeeze she heard footsteps approach: Jasper’s distinct lumbering gait and another pair of steps that she assumed were Amethyst’s. Closing her eyes, waiting, listening, Peridot began to learn the canter of Amethyst’s footsteps. It was the first of many things.


	5. Treats l SFW; Jasper/Peridot Lapis & Garnet/Peridot/Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relatively SFW Pet play fic. Jasper/Peridot/Lapis and Garnet/Peridot/Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of an art trade I did with Ciel
> 
> Contains pet play, teasing/denial, feeding, and tummy rubs. Peridot is extra cat-like in this.

Peridot’s eyes were affixed to the piece of chocolate Jasper was dangling in front of Lapis: a sweet caramel wrapped in dark chocolate, sprinkled with pink Himalayan sea salt. It smelled heavenly. As Peridot licked her lips, she imagined the rough salt playing against her tongue as the chocolate melted in her mouth. Instead, it dissolved in Lapis’s.

Lapis hummed contently, her eyes passing over Peridot as she turned the chocolate over in her mouth before swallowing.

“That was so good, Jasper,” Lapis said, not to Jasper.

Jasper grinned toothily and offered her another. Peridot felt a whine rise in her throat and she pawed at Lapis, lower lip trembling. 

Lapis gently shoved her off. “Bad kitty,” she warned.

Peridot tried again.

“No!” Lapis raised her voice and pinned Peridot down with her foot. “You don’t need this, little kitty. Chocolate isn’t good for kittens.”

“It’ll kill you,” Jasper embellished.

If Peridot wasn’t in petplay headspace, their words would mean something. As a gem, she understood them, but as their pet it was just noise, though she understood a fraction of their words based on tone and their body language. Lapis was smug, eating every creamy caramel Jasper gifted her, moaning between bites and rattling on about how wonderful, how rich they tasted.

She waved half-eaten pieces in front of Peridot’s face, the soft, velvet scent of the chocolate calling to her. And then, just as she was about to leap up and snatch her prize, Lapis would laugh and shove Peridot off her lap. 

Lapis played this game with her until she became bored (not long) and asked Jasper to take the kitten outside. Lapis didn’t like it when Peridot scratched her in retaliation. Jasper’s tough quartz hide made it impossible for Peridot’s claws to sink in, so she was often given the task of restraining her. Peridot preferred it this way. The other option was for Lapis to use her hydrokinesis. Peridot bristled at the mere thought. Lapis grinned, and as if reading her mind, she misted Peridot’s face with water. 

“Lapis,” Jasper warned.

Lapis smiled, though the smile itself did not reach her eyes. 

“What?” she replied innocently enough. Jasper rolled her eyes, silently retorting that she wasn’t falling for that demure air. Many did however; Peridot still fell for it.

Jasper clipped the lead to Peridot’s collar before she opened the door. Lapis watched them go out. There was still half a box of chocolates at her disposal but she didn’t touch them. Without Peridot to tease, there was no point. And Peridot wasn’t sure what had created that heavy, feeling in her chest: the departure from her mistress or the chocolates?

She decided it was the chocolate fifteen minutes later. It was difficult to miss Lapis. Peridot could could feel her eyes on her back, but whenever she turned to look, Jasper was the only one by the window watching. Peridot broke character for a moment and snorted. She could picture Lapis now, hiding behind Jasper’s bulk.

The laughter was short. The thought had only sharply reminded her that they were inside-- together-- and she was out here, alone. She couldn’t make sense of why she was being punished. They had given her treats before. They had always shared. What was so different about the chocolates? 

She laid flat in the sand, tucking her arms and feet underneath her. The sun was warm on her backside. She closed her eyes and dozed off until someone blocked her sun, chilling the spot.

Peridot raised her head, scowling. She recognized Pearl’s legs, long and thin, and did not care to look up higher to meet her gaze. She laid her head back down and attempted to go back to her nap. She thought that Pearl would move on, but the sun stayed blocked.

Peridot stretched and rose up, moving from the shadowed spot. She didn’t have many options tethered to a post, and Pearl seemed to refuse to leave for whatever reason. Peridot decided to make the most of it and rolled on her back, exposing her belly. As she figured, Pearl could not resist tracing up her abdomen. Peridot had often seen Amethyst take the form of a cat and sit in Pearl’s lap, particularly when Pearl needed comfort. Peridot wondered if that was why Pearl had lingered when she found her.

Pearl’s hand found the sweet spot under Peridot’s chin. Her soft purrs turned full rumble and she blissfully closed her eyes. Pearl had noticed she was in the way of the sun and moved. Peridot easily fell in and out of rest, under the spell of the sun and Pearl stroking her. 

She was vaguely aware of being pulled into Pearl’s arms, woke at the sound of the leash unclipped from her collar with a clear metal snap. She meowed and Pearl smiled, drew her fingers over her in a reassuring gesture. Peridot took this opportunity to scent-mark Pearl, pushing the side of her mouth against the long fingers. Pearl’s fingertips skimmed her serrated teeth. Her thumb drew over whiskers, and then she leaned down to plant a crisp kiss on Peridot’s forehead, narrowly missing her gem. The affectionate gesture was very sudden and Peridot broke character, blushing hard. She wanted to jolt out of Pearl’s arms, clearly embarrassed, but Pearl kept her there with a jovial chuckle, dodging Peridot’s claws with experienced prowess. Peridot pressed her fuming face into Pearl’s chest to hide. She stayed like that for the short trip back to the beach house, only lifting her head once the screen door closed behind them.

Jasper was on the couch. She had been reading book three of The Unfamiliar Familiar. This was her fifth time rereading the series, but she looked nonetheless disgruntled to see them there, interrupting her reading. Lapis was nowhere in sight. It seemed she had become bored and left Jasper to the task of keeping watch over Peridot. The box of chocolates was still half-full.

“I’m back,” Pearl announced.

“Hey,” Jasper returned the greeting, tentatively toying with her bookmark. When Pearl walked past her, Peridot in tow, Jasper set the bookmark aside and continued reading. Peridot thought she saw the snatch of a smile as they passed. She wasn’t given a chance to investigate it. Pearl went straight to the temple door, to her room.

The water in Pearl’s room was tranquil and tempered. It did not unnerve Peridot to rest on top of the falls. The surface felt like glass, but more importantly it was not wet. She could make herself comfortable here. There was even a soft beam of violet light from the ceiling, artificial but warm.

“I’ll be right back,” Pearl said to her. “Stay here.”

Peridot watched her leave, wondering why Pearl had left. In the meantime she licked herself clean of Pearl’s scent. She had managed to wipe away a quarter of the rosy scent when the other gem returned, holding a plate of salmon. The raw fish was cut into precise squares and stacked neatly into towers, held together with shish-kebob sticks. Peridot licked her lips, the memory of the chocolate quickly paling in comparison to this offering. 

Garnet followed after her, surprising Pearl into almost dropping the plate of salmon.

“Garnet!” 

Silent, Garnet nodded a greeting to Pearl. Her glasses hid her eyes, but her face was tilted in Peridot’s direction.

“What have you got there?” 

“I adopted a kitten.” Pearl smiled.

“A hungry kitten,” she commented, upper lip raised as she grinned, watching Peridot climb up Pearl’s legs to reach the plate of salmon.

Pearl began to bend down but Garnet intercepted her and picked up Peridot. Peridot yowled and squirmed in Garnet’s hands, unhappy to be pulled away from her meal.

“Easy,” Garnet said, and Peridot fidgeted a little less. Garnet and Pearl both sat down facing each other, Peridot between them. They had sat together like this before, more often with Amethyst’s company. Peridot did miss her-- where was she?-- but she liked that they didn’t have to compete for food. Even with Pearl’s frugality and Garnet’s firmness, Amethyst would still eat the majority of the food, shoving Peridot out of the way, taking scraps straight from her mouth, or she would wrestle Peridot until she was too tired to move, fight back, or even consider the organic luxury of eating. Yes, she did miss Amethyst, but this was nice too: to have all the food and Garnet and Pearl’s attention to herself.

She would have liked to have Jasper and Lapis join, but they were both still reluctant to participate in the “team-building exercises” with the Crystal Gems. They got along with them fine otherwise, but still preferred intimacy between themselves and Peridot. Lapis would often become jealous, deeming Peridot hers. Peridot was inclined to believe this was part of the reason why Lapis didn’t want to participate. It made her uncomfortable to watch anyone besides herself or Jasper touch Peridot. However, Lapis had learned to accept and work through her jealousy. She didn’t try to prevent Peridot from spending time with the other three gems and she never spoke venom about Garnet, Pearl, or Amethyst, respecting Peridot’s relationships separate from her, even if she didn’t fully understand them.

Peridot was confident Lapis wouldn’t mind that she was missing from the post Jasper had tied her to. Lapis might even be thrilled to find something else to punish Peridot for, something Peridot would excitedly consider later on. For now, her concentration was fixed to the piece of salmon pinched between Pearl’s long white fingers.

There was no dangling, teasing, or snide words, not like there had been when Lapis was in Pearl’s position. Pearl didn’t pull the food away from Peridot. She let Peridot take it between her teeth and let it go. She hummed softly, watching Peridot gobble it up. 

“Poor thing,” she cooed, cupping her cheek. “Did they starve you?”

Peridot meowed softly for pity and more food.

“Would have taken her a while to starve,” Garnet said, pinching Peridot’s plentiful waist. Peridot colored. She had always had some curvature to her form, but as Jasper had also observed, she had grown ‘soft’ in more ways than one. Peridot could credit Amethyst for introducing her to eating, and Pearl and Garnet for their penchant to spoiling. 

Peridot was far from ashamed of her softened edges. She was content with her form; it was the implications behind it that made her blush blue. The certainty and comfort Peridot felt in her relationship to them was made more obvious by how she had easily gained weight. Of course, Peridot had never been a master of subtlety.

She had just swallowed a second piece of fish and her lips drew back as she whined for another helping, her high-pitched tone expressing that Pearl needed to hurry. As Pearl presented the third bite, Peridot’s teeth grazed her fingers.

“Easy,” Garnet warned unheard as Pearl presented another slab of fresh salmon. Peridot couldn’t wait any longer and grabbed Pearl’s fingers with her claws. Pearl’s skin was soft, supple, unlike Jasper’s. Peridot’s claws sank in effortlessly. Her teeth skimmed the milk-white surface of skin and Pearl began to bleed. Peridot refused to let go, even though she’d already eaten the salmon. She was licking Pearl’s fingers for remnants of the fishy taste, and yowling, impatient for more.

It was Garnet that took Peridot’s hands and gently retracted the claws from Pearl. “Bad kitty.” Once Peridot’s claws were extracted, Garnet took Pearl by the wrist and examined her hand.

“I’m okay, Garnet,” Pearl reassured. The scratches were a pale, azure blue, but not deep, and the bleeding stopped shortly after it had started. Seeing this, Garnet released Pearl’s hand.

“You’re going to keep feeding her?”

“Yes.”

“She’s been naughty.”

“It’s just a scratch.”

“Hmm.” Garnet frowned thoughtfully. “Be careful.”

“I will. I will,” Pearl said, and more tentatively now, fed Peridot again. This time, Peridot minded her teeth and claws, and although impatience gnawed at her, she endured Pearl’s measured pace.

The plate of salmon was cleared within the next fifteen minutes and Peridot’s belly was very full. She sank into Garnet’s lap, purring to express her contentment. Pearl sidled up next to Garnet and rubbed Peridot’s twitching, pointed ears. She heard them kiss above her, a curt, slightly wet kiss before Garnet’s hand settled on her bloated stomach. Peridot raised her head in complaint. The added weight of Garnet’s hand made her feel like she’d explode. She meowed, pleading, but Garnet didn’t pull her hand away, the gem in her palm radiating warmth against Peridot’s taut tummy. Peridot was too tired, too full, and too comfortable to pull away. Garnet’s lap and her hands were warm. Pearl’s fingers hooked under her chin to scratch her, finding that perfect spot, and Peridot began to purr again.


	6. Untitled l NSFW; Jasper/Lapis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW; Jaspis, Consensual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing with my friend's mute Lapis headcanons.

“Come on, brat.” Jasper says, fingers skimming skin, hiking the cerulean skirt over Lapis’s knees, over her hip. “Say something.”

Lapis glances, sighs, then shakes her head. She takes Jasper’s hand and leads it where and how she wants it: cupping her sex. Jasper’s hand is warm; Lapis is damp there. Not much needs to be said, but Jasper wants more.

“Used to never be able to get you to shut up.” Jasper says conversationally. Her fingers slip inside Lapis. Lapis gasps and Jasper waits for it- waits for the other gem to scold her. All she does is scowl, sticking her tongue out. Jasper laughs, but when the rumble in her chest dies down she remembers the dissonant, hollow feeling that was there just seconds ago and it reemerges, as if it had never left.


	7. By Any Means l NSFW; Lapis/Peridot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW; Lapidot
> 
> Contains finger sucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collab with Peridotter (the artist)  
> http://peridottor.tumblr.com/

The bridge was dimly lit to conserve energy. The course to Earth was set and the ship was in cruise control. Peridot sat down for a moment to perform a status check.  Then she would go over the files about Earth, the war, about the lapis lazuli: her informant on board.

She was still trying to figure her out. She was a tough gem to crack: stubborn, she diverted questions about Earth, about the steven. Peridot had never questioned her personally but Yellow Diamond had given her the interrogation logs.  They were dim yellow video feeds from an awkward angle, Lapis sullen and sometimes answering questions, Jasper pressing her for more, truer answers. Peridot had noticed that when the steven was mentioned, Lapis would reach behind her, fingering her gemstone. Somehow Peridot found it the most genuine of Lapis’s actions.

As far as Lapis had been told, her report was accepted, but there were holes in it that kept her under investigation.

That was why Lapis had been assigned as Peridot’s informant. Yellow Diamond hoped to shake the blue gem up by sending her back to Earth, but Lapis had only nodded, resolute but glum. She hadn’t cracked, and Yellow Diamond wondered if a gentler approach would be better. She told Peridot to be as close to her as possible, dimly aware of her poor social skills. Peridot didn’t like this; she had enough on her plate as is and felt Yellow Diamond was asking too much out of her at this point.

She was just going to not do anything and pretend she had. No one was on the ship to force this task on her, and she was sure Jasper didn’t care. But Lapis had approached her first, wringing her skirt, her eyes filmy with tears.

Perhaps, Peridot thought, Yellow Diamond was right: that Lapis would let her guard down for a lowly technician with short work experience. Her build was insignificant.  With her limb enhancers she was almost the same height as Lapis, and unlike Jasper, she didn’t have weight or muscle to throw around.

Peridot liked the irony that her weak appearance could actually be useful for once. She always did feel insecure that she wasn’t big, both pining over and harboring jealousy towards the Kindergarten gems under her jurisdiction.

Once the initial surprise wore off, Peridot saw the opportunity, and even though she didn’t know what she was doing-- she took it. She had taken Lapis’s hand, like Yellow Diamond had done for her once in a similar situation. Her detached fingers smoothed over Lapis’s open palm, briefly settled on her inner wrist, and then wove between the blue gem’s fingers. Her skin was an opaque blue then, shimmering in the dark. Jasper had mentioned once that her skin looked like the Earth’s oceans. Peridot had never harbored a high opinion of the planet; Jasper and her fellow gems had smugly nicknamed it a “mudball.” But Lapis’s hand in hers, clear and shining, made Peridot wonder if the planet was just as pretty.

That single touch worked like a charm on Lapis. Her eyes were dry.  Whatever she had been crying about became unimportant as she pulled Peridot nearer to her.

Stars, Peridot knew it was unprofessional, but Yellow Diamond had told her to pull the truth out of Lapis. “By any means necessary,” she had said.

This was their routine when the hallways and rooms were dim and Jasper was away. They would touch in the dark, her visor cast aside to avoid smudges and to kiss Lapis. Lapis introduced the affection to her, and now Peridot couldn’t get enough of it. She kissed Lapis incessantly, over every corner and crevice of her lithe, firm body. And that’s what she expected they would be doing now, hearing her soft wet footsteps approach her from behind. Peridot put her visor on the control panel and joined her on the floor.

Her skin was a deep royal blue today, the cheeks and nape of her neck flushed indigo under Peridot’s stare. Her eyes were dark also.  Everything about her echoed depths, daring Peridot to plunge deeper into her, into the darkness.

Lapis looped an arm around her neck and lay back on the chartreuse floor, leading Peridot over her body. She draped a slender leg around Peridot’s waist, and for a moment Peridot stopped kissing her, staring, awestruck.

“You’re the only one I can trust,” Lapis said, breaking the silence, and Peridot was sharply reminded of why she was doing this.

“I-- I am?”

“Yes.” Her eyes were hooded.  She leaned up to kiss the corner of Peridot’s mouth.

“I… trust you too.” Peridot wished she was lying still.

“Do you?” Lapis’s voice darkened, running a hand up and down her arm. “Then we shouldn’t keep secrets,” she said, punctuating her statement by pressing the hidden mechanism in her limb enhancer. Peridot gaped and nearly shrieked watching the detached fingers lose their glow and clatter to the ground, and following after the heavier arm piece. The other limb enhancer was released while she was distracted, and she fell into Lapis’s arms completely, shaking in disbelief.

“My limb enhancers!” she gasped, reaching for them. Lapis held her at bay, giggling.

“Give them back!” Peridot hissed. She never worried about Jasper finding them tumbling in the dark. That could easily be explained. But this couldn’t.

Lapis sat up, holding Peridot in her arms, easily keeping her in place. Peridot’s face hastily colored a blue shade, lighter than Lapis’s skin, infuriated and flustered. Again, she demanded her limb enhancers back, and again Lapis laughed.

“Shush. Your secret’s safe with me,” she whispered, taking Peridot’s bare hand in hers. She stiffened, watching Lapis dot her knuckles with kisses. She felt every one of those kisses. When Lapis’s mouth pulled away she still felt them.  Her mouth was moist, soft as velvet. The kiss was more tender than the ones they had shared in the dark before, sending shivers that rivaled the ones Yellow Diamond’s piercing gaze had given her.

Something inside her snapped when Lapis pulled her lips away from her hand. Her bare hands were sensitive, Lapis’s lips the first touch she could remember. “Lapis.” She hissed her name like a curse. Her demands for the limb enhancers were replaced for a new, carnal need that she couldn’t find the words to voice. All she could say was, “Lapis. Lapis. Lapis. Please. . .” She was too taken by her desire to consider that she sounded pathetic. She cupped Lapis’s cheek, thumb drawing over that sure smile.

Lapis held her hand and closed her eyes. Her eyelashes dusted over Peridot’s inner wrist as her tongue peeked out and flicked the middle of her palm.

“Do you trust me?”

“I trust you,” Peridot whispered hoarsely.  She’d say anything for Lapis to continue. And bless the stars she did.  She pressed a kiss to her thumb, her forefinger. Her teeth grazed the pinky and clamped down on the ring finger. She nibbled the tips of her fingers, wet them with her tongue, and kissed her again and again. So many times, but not nearly enough. And then she took all but Peridot’s thumb in her mouth, a soft moan vibrating just under her fingertips.

The other hand wasn’t ignored. Lapis held it, massaging it gently. Her nails dragged across the top, drawing patterns. Her mouth, her nails, Peridot felt them all vividly, like vibrant colors. Before, when she had touched Lapis with her limb enhancers on, it had been like a surgeon working their tools.  She had never realized this until now, how detached the actions were, how much she had been missing. Lapis was soft and her gem stone radiant, faintly glowing under her fingertips. For a moment, Peridot was reminded of the interrogation videos, how Lapis’s hand would wander here. She felt Lapis’s eyes on her as she caressed the teardrop gemstone and felt a soft moan echo against her fingers.

Lapis raised into the touch while still caressing Peridot’s fingers with her tongue. Her warm, wet, red little tongue-- it made Peridot’s questions falter, her composure fall. Her eyelids fluttered and the corners of her mind blurred, only dully aware of Lapis’s teeth grazing her wrist, Lapis’s lips pursed around her index finger, Lapis pulling down the edge of her uniform and suckling her bare neck.

And when Peridot finally wrested her consciousness back, the lights had been reactivated.  Jasper’s footsteps were thundering down the corridor and Peridot was half-clothed, her limb enhancers jostled all over the floor. And Lapis was nowhere in sight, still harboring her secrets, and now keeping Peridot’s too.


	8. Scales, Skin, & Sharp Teeth I SFW; Jasper/Lapis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW Jaspis, relationship is just as complicated as it is in canon. 
> 
> This fic could be considered spoilery. Read at your own discretion.
> 
> Unedited version. Will provide an edited version when available.

Jasper watches her reflection in the bathroom mirror. The Crystal Gems had separated her and Lapis, afraid they would fuse again. They were right to be cautious, in the end, Jasper didn’t mind fusion, discovered she liked it. Torn apart from Lapis, staring in the mirror, Jasper couldn’t help but feel like the other half to a whole. She felt strangely defenseless without Lapis there, and she craved the power she and Lapis created as one.

She missed Malachite.

Her hand knocks against the sink and water springs from the faucet, breaking Jasper’s fixation from the mirror and her reflection. Water splashes across the front of her uniform, and she pauses, staring at the wet spot. She dabs her fingers where her uniform darkened from the damp, suddenly realizing how damn dry she is and runs her hands under the faucet. Turns the other knob too. More water. She splashes water over her face and soaks her hair, unaware of the shower hidden behind a starred curtain.

But even the shower, the rain, or the ocean would not be enough. And she was not only dessert dry; the water resisted her. She raises a fist, and honestly she expects nothing to happen, but it stings all the same to watch the water continue to fall down the drain, not rise up to her beck and call like before.

The water does, however, stop when she turns the knobs to the faucet. It wasn’t the same, nothing would be the same as being fused with Lapis, but it felt good, having some small, control.

And then she discovers the toilet, her attention drawn to the water in the basin, then the silver lever. The sink knobs were silver too. Jasper figures this out quickly. She watches the water swirl and when it stops she flushes the toilet again. She wonders what purpose it serves. The sink she could understand, or at least she has an idea. She flushes the toilet again to watch the whirlpool and forgetting how big she is, she elbows something off the sink. She doesn’t get a chance to see what it is. It falls right into the toilet and disappears through the pipes.

There’s nothing else to do but explore the room, figure out it’s purpose, and throw a things into the toilet. She flushes small things: floss, strips of toilet paper, the hand towel and a toothbrush. And then she increases the volume of the objects, hunched over the commode in rapt interest. She tries to flush a whole roll of toilet paper and all the contents of the wastebasket in the toilet; the toilet belches the items back out but after a few more relentless attempts the toilet chugs those down too. Where does it all go?

“Again?” She hears the pearl sigh from the other side of the door.

“Er, are you trying you flush yourself down the toilet?” The amethyst asks, “It doesn’t work, you know. Believe me- I’ve tried, Peri, too.”

Jasper’s eyes narrow, interest keen at the mention of Peridot. She hasn’t seen her since before the ship crashed and can only speculate what happened after that, but she narrows down a few dark possibilities, now knowing that the Crystal Gems had captured her too.

Her hand is on the lip of the toilet and she catches herself before she squeezes, nearly crushing the porcelain. She draws in a ragged sigh and forces Peridot to the back of her mind, though the other gem is far from being the top of her list of priorities. Jasper closes her eyes, breathes in, stretches, and then finally straightens her back. The rigid posture strengthens her resolve and clears her head. This prison is nothing she tells herself, thinking of when Lapis had first imprisoned them both within Malachite. Those had been dark days but in the end, Jasper had thanked Lapis for it. Lapis did not have the same intentions as Jasper’s drill instructors but she was grateful for the other gem’s forcefulness all the same. Jasper had been broken, but because of that, she was stronger now. Because of what Lapis put her through, nothing else scared her.

Lapis had taught her something else too: that it was okay to appear weak. And now, imprisoned in this chamber that smelled faintly of Earth citrus, the Crystal Gems feel like they have the upper hand in this. Jasper smirks, then tucks the expression away in lieu of a defeated frown. She relaxes her posture, slouched as if she can’t take anymore and then, whispers hoarsely, loud enough to be heard through the door: “I’m ready to talk”

//

Lapis had never struck another. Not with her bare hands. Not until Malachite. The memory of Alexandrite’s cheek against her fist was still strong, and her hand still smarted too. It felt good, she admitted. This visceral, pounding in her hands.

They were apart and she was still adjusting to being herself again, and lonely again. She was not alone. Steven and Peridot were watching her while the Crystal Gems isolated Jasper. She was not alone, but she was empty regardless. And she was trying not to think too hard about it, because the more she did, the more she thought of Jasper.

She tried not to notice how small she was now, how she had become accustomed to casting a shadow over her surroundings. Her hands were so small, her arms breakably thin and she walked with two legs again, not on four powerful arms.

She was Lapis, just Lapis. Not Malachite anymore. She should be relieved, she scolded herself, she should be happy.

Jasper was clear headed and sure, Lapis envied that confidence. Jasper believed everything would work out if she pushed and pushed and pushed. Lapis wished it could be as simple as that, she wished she could be that naive. She herself had tried, she had pushed and pushed only to be dragged down.

They were both so used to fighting wars and each other that they didn’t know how to let go, or to know they wanted to. Lapis had been afraid to let go of her control of Malachite, of Jasper, and of herself but when it finally happened - the chains wrenched from her raw grip- it was…

Well, it was what she always wanted: freedom.

Before the Crystal Gems had separated them, she had grabbed Jasper by her frayed shirt, surprising them both. Lapis had gaped and unsure what had come over her, jerked her hand away, as if it was Jasper that had initiated contact, not her.

“You… You look good.” Peridot awkwardly complimented from her left; Steven held her right hand.

Did she? When she had opened her eyes, forcibly unfused from Jasper she was knee deep in water, hands grasping at sand. The water was still rippling from the wake of their battle against Alexandrite, casting her reflection.

Her hair was wilder than she remembered, accentuating the feral look in her eyes. For a moment she saw Jasper, and then herself, except, the woman in the reflection did not have a wild mane of white hair. She did not have sea foam green skin with dark teal stripes, or four catlike eyes, the irises bright.

Lapis touched her nose. She hardly recognized herself.


	9. Keeping up Appearances l NSFW; Jasper/Lapis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW; Jaspis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Humiliation, Light cock torture (pinching), and penile spines.

This wasn’t how Lapis had planned it; blocking Jasper’s view of the control panel, perched perfectly in her lap and tugging white strands of hair, reigning in her attention. But plans were like rules, made to be broken, testing boundaries and hierarchies, and getting a shameless rush doing so.

Lapis’s head pounded, felt too heavy for her shoulders while the rest of her body was deliriously light. She touched her temple, loosing strands of white hair, reeling from her spontaneous actions.

Jasper reached behind her and Lapis stiffened, thinking the other Gem was reaching up to cup her ass, but a click and the dissipating warmth of the monitor behind her told Lapis that Jasper had canceled the call.

“What are you doing?” Jasper demanded gruffly. She sounded agitated, but couldn’t maintain eye contact with Lapis. If this was a mere intimidation tactic, Jasper would have no trouble at all staying eye to eye. Or maybe there was an attempt, one that Lapis didn’t catch before Jasper faltered. Golden eyes looked anywhere but directly into Lapis’s hardened grey eyes. Jasper’s lingered over the shape of her mouth, raced over her neck and bare shoulders, and lingered again, reaching the diminutive slope of her breasts.

Jasper turned away and Lapis laughed. Again, completely unintentional.

“What are you laughing at?!” Jasper growled, crossing her arms. A barrier between them both, a shield for her pride.

“You’re cute,” Lapis said breezily. Forgone was the worry that Jasper would take initiative. Jasper was squirming as she sat in her lap. Their titles said otherwise, but Lapis had the upper hand. Unintentionally, Jasper had allowed her this, and she knew it, but it was too late to take it back.

Jasper’s face had turned bright red at Lapis’s comment, continued to turn brighter, like her cheeks would swell up and combust. The word cute was typically denoted towards things or beings that were small. And in her opinion, smallness was weakness.

“I am not,” she replied flatly.

Lapis leaned forward. Her lips brushed the shell of her ear, and very tenderly she argued, “Yes you are.”

Lapis hadn’t meant it, not at first, not until Jasper shuddered and gripped the arms of her chair. Not until Jasper showed this side of her that she had so carefully concealed within bite and brawn. Unraveled, Jasper reacted similar to Peridot when Lapis had employed similar tactics. Were all younger gems like this? Lapis wondered, sliding a hand over Jasper’s chest, tugging the front of the uniform down.

Jasper’s breath hitched and she jerked back but not away from Lapis. She raised her hips, also unintentionally, made a frustrated noise too when Lapis canted her hips back.

“Adorable,” Lapis cooed, and as expected Jasper fumed, muscles going taut, ready to snap. She wouldn’t snap, Lapis was sure. She stroked Jasper’s cheek and that made the warrior soften. She even pushed into Lapis’s palm. How needy!

Jasper followed along with Lapis’s kisses and her rutting. She did grab, and she snarled and bit, but Lapis wasn’t afraid. It was like many facets of Jasper’s character: just for show. As she reached between them, in Jasper’s pants she learned how deep the lies ran, and drew her hand back, snorting.

“Stop laughing,” Jasper growled, coiling up in shame, trying to cross her legs, and found that chains of ice held her feet down, legs spread apart. The source was Lapis’s water wings, drawn from her gem, her only tool without a body of water nearby. The power was short-ranged and limited, yet Lapis could hold it effortlessly, as natural as breathing was for organic beings.

Lapis smiled wryly, amused that Jasper was still barking orders, adorned in her chains. They made a delightful clinking noise as Jasper struggled.

“No use trying to hide it,” Lapis said, eyes and hand fixated on the small indent that barely strained against the front of Jasper’s pants. She caressed Jasper through the fabric of her pants, paying special attention to the thimble-sized nub. She pinched it between two fingers and gave a menacing twist.

Jasper jumped, nearly flinging Lapis from her perch. Her jaw was set and a high-pitched noise rumbled up her throat.

“What kind of soldier are you, if you can’t take a little pain?”

Jasper didn’t answer that, continued to swallow down her winces and pleas.

“I can hear you, you know,” Lapis said primly, pinching harder. The little phallus throbbed between her fingers, didn’t soften, and there was a wet spot at the front of Jasper’s pants.

“You like this,” Lapis noticed, a laugh pulling the corners of her mouth again. “You actually like this.”

Jasper growled in irritation, teeth grinding as if afraid to speak. Lapis could believe that. She was still pinching, twisting Jasper’s sex. Speaking would risk a high note escaping, as if Lapis couldn’t hear or feel Jasper writing in pain and frustration already.

Finally, Lapis released her hold. She watched the obvious relief unfold. Jasper leaned back and opened her mouth wide. The sigh was heavy, sounding distinctly provocative, as if an orgasm had washed over her, yet she was clearly still aroused, hard and throbbing against Lapis’s thigh.

“You brat,” Jasper said. There was drool pooling from the corner of her mouth and her bushy hair was standing on end, like she was fresh from a fight. There was a bite mark on her bottom lip where she had bitten herself to contain her noises.

“I’m more than twice your age,” Lapis said, pulling down her pants. She was deeply curious and amused. It was all beginning to make sense: the big and garish cape, the voluminous hair, and her attitude– how quick she was to knock other gems down a peg.

“You’re small.”

The sex could have easily been mistaken for a clitoris, but the tip was fat and rounded and the length was flanked with spines.

“Smaller than Peridot,” Lapis continued to observe, smirking. Still inquisitive, she brushed her fingers along the spines. Unclothed, they pricked her fingers like little needles. Peridot’s spines had been softer, malleable, and when Lapis had pinched her, the sex had shrunk back into its sheath. Her submission had been quick– boring. But Lapis got what she wanted: Peridot had erased the reports Lapis found about herself before they were sent to Yellow Diamond.

“My hand can cover it completely, you’re so so small.”

Jasper flinched at the words. Her breath swallowed at Lapis’s touch. Her hands were cool, wrapped in water to protect against the spines lining Jasper’s phallus. She was quiet and meticulous as she touched Jasper, like a technician.

“I wonder how long it will take you to come.” She scoffed to imply that she expected it wouldn’t take long at all, furthering Jasper’s shame.

“I never thought you would be so small. You’re really all show, aren’t you, Jasper? See? I have you tied down, keening in my hands. Such a weak little quartz soldier. And delicate too.” She punctuated with a pinch.

Jasper howled, shaking in the chains. Amidst the pain an orgasm racked through her, and she spilled all over Lapis’s clenched hand and her own abdomen.

Lapis stared at her hand, expression impassive. Then she wiped her hand across Jasper’s abdomen, smearing the juices all the way up her chest, up her neck. When Lapis’s fingers pressed against Jasper’s lips she accepted them, closing her eyes as she licked and sucked her own juices off Lapis’s outstretched hand.

The devotion was sweet. Jasper didn’t bite her- too hard.


	10. Inside l NSFW; Pearl/Lapis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Pearl/Lapis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Porn Battle. 
> 
> And my friend's dreams finally came true. I finally wrote some Pearl/Lapis smut. Even if it is subtle.

Lapis could read the hesitation on Pearl’s face.

“What’s the matter?” It was not a question. “This isn’t the first time I’ve been inside of you.” Her tone was lurid and dark, the words might have been mischievous from Garnet or Amethyst. From Lapis, the words were sharp contempt, like silk wrapped around a knife.

Pearl swallowed, lied and said: “It’s nothing.”


	11. The Land l Lapis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was tough to decide which collection this fic belonged. There is slight Jasper/Lapis and dub/noncon but it is more of a mention. This fic is more focused on Lapis than anything.
> 
> There is a jasper OC which goes by they/them pronouns. The Jasper we know from the show goes by she/her pronouns.

“I don’t need protecting.” 

“Blue Diamond insists,” the bodyguard replied, bowing lower, the tiled floor cool against their forehead.

Lapis crossed her arms. The bodyguard assigned to her was a jasper with deep cerulean skin and teal-banded stripes across their body. They were broad and strong, hearty but much quieter than the other jaspers that had been assigned to her previously. 

“Stand.” 

The jasper obeyed without question and Lapis smiled. The unequivocal devotion reminded her of pearls. The soldiers acted like they were better than the pearls, but both bowed low, both stood with their backs ramrod straight awaiting orders. In a sense, the soldiers were ornamental too. Only elite gems would have one or more personal guards, and while the pearls were meant to look pretty, quartzes, rubies, all soldiers were meant to look mean.

They were both decorative and functional, on opposite spectrums but at their base the same. They were made to serve.

“I had a pearl once,” Lapis said

The jasper did not ask what happened to the pearl. Their eyes remained forward as they nodded politely. Blank just like a pearl. Lapis wondered if this was just her jasper’s training, that they did not ask out of respect, or fear of knowing what became of the pearl.

Several pearls, actually. Several guards also. None of them ever lasted long.

Lapis expected the same for this jasper too. 

This jasper would be different, Lapis realized, when six months later they remained at her side. Rather, at a distance. The jasper had figured out that Lapis liked her space and guarded her from several feet away. Lapis would forget they were even there. Her friends didn’t know that a new guard had been assigned to her. So subtle was the jasper that when Lapis next appeared in court, Blue Diamond made an inquiry of the soldier she had assigned to her, assuming that Lapis had pushed them away, like all the others.

“What are you doing?” Lapis had asked later, catching them near her chambers, rustling through the draperies, water sloshing with every heavy step. They had been uncharacteristically noisy, startling her.

“My job,” they answered gruffly and held something out into the thin band of moonlight. A flash of green, an emerald glinted under the sparse moonlight -- what remained of the assassin.

“I could have handled it,” Lapis said.

“Not saying you couldn’t have,” they said, making a fist, turning the emerald into fine green dust before bubbling it. “You’re one of the diplomats. You have more important things to do than constantly watch your back.”

“Then be quieter next time.” 

“Yes, ma’am.”

X

The next time Lapis saw them, she was kinder. There was a citrus scent wafting from the trees below, and the Earth sun was setting, appearing to fall into the sea. 

“You can come closer,” she called.

A faint rustling, and then slow, lumbering steps that stopped short of where she sat. 

“Closer.” 

More steps. Stopping.

“Closer.”

Side by side, their hair grazing Lapis’s skin, the order still came, “Closer. Closer,” until the jasper was so close it was beyond scandalous. 

“Is this sufficient?”

Lapis reached, brushing their arm. “No, it’s not.”

“What would you like me to do?” 

“A massage.” She had been stressed lately, Blue Diamond’s many-eyed gaze bearing down her back, and the resistance’s assassination attempts had not only become bolder but dangerously successful, picking off half the members of the diplomatic group in less than a month. Some of Lapis’s friends had been among them. She clutched herself at the thought she would be next. The jasper gently pried her arms away. 

“Forgive me.”

Lapis shook her head, watching their rough hands run over her softer hands, stiff with grief. 

After a while, as they were massaging her back, they said, maybe with an edge of humor, “Pearls were made for this task.”

Lapis looked at them from the corner of her eye. “At the moment I don’t have a pearl. Anyway, you’re much better at this than any I owned -- their hands are too small and can barely grip a hollow staff.”

“And mine?” the jasper said, eager for praise.

“Firmer. Surer.” Lapis smiled. She had caught the snippet of misconduct but let it stray. No, she had instigated it. Eyes on the jasper, chin tilted, exposing her neck in invitation, she continued to encourage them. This time she didn’t have to make the order. The jasper understood and moved, dotting her neck with kisses.

X

The stiff formalities fell apart after that. The jasper could read Lapis’s body language, did not need to ask for permission to draw nearer or kiss her. Lapis seemed to like the occasional surprise, sinking into their arms, breathing deeply, taking in their charcoal scent. 

The spears, arrows, and swords continued to fly towards Lapis’s back, and the jasper did their job flawlessly from close, from afar. Lapis’s worries eased, sure of her safety, comfortable in her jasper’s company. And she did still miss her friends, and they were still in the middle of war, but the jasper, her jasper was alive to fill in the crevices. When they were together, Lapis almost felt whole.

X

The javelin pierced through the jasper’s shoulder, through Lapis’s chest. The point jutted out of her teardrop-shaped gem. The jasper had tried to protect her, but the arrow had met its target and splintered Lapis’s gem. 

The last thing she saw was the comforting darkness, face pressed against their chest, and their warmth encircling her. And then, a sharp cold to accompany the darkness and she didn’t have a body anymore-- not one she recognized, not one she could move on her own.

X

When she was finally free, finally Home, everything had changed. Five thousand years was a stretch, and deep down she knew, but she was hopeful, until what she feared was confirmed: the jasper assigned to her had perished during the rebellion. She learned it hadn't been when they were protecting her. It was much later, on the battlefield.

They hadn’t died alone, among many.

X

The Jasper assigned to Peridot was different from the one Lapis had known. This Jasper was pushy. Without Blue Diamond’s protection, Lapis held no power over her or Peridot, but she retaliated regardless, wrenched prying hands away from her, except for when they were alone and it was dark. In the darkness Lapis couldn’t see Jasper and she could pretend.

X

Intimacy with Jasper was a mistake. Since the first moment in that dark, cramped corner of the ship, Jasper thought they were an item. She was always reaching, clawing after, grabbing Lapis.

Lapis always pulled away.

X

During the trip, Lapis sat on the window ledge, watching as they passed bright stars, dense floating asteroids, and planets. She counted Saturn’s rings and felt the pull of Jupiter’s gravity. Mars was red, reminding her of strawberry fields. When they passed Mars and were beginning to pass lazily by the Earth’s moon, the planet Earth came into view.

Lapis wondered why, why was she always drawn to this planet, whose force of gravity was nothing compared to Jupiter’s.

X

She hoped the cluster would hatch while they were on planet, everything would be simpler and end.

Later, when the ship was shaking and falling apart, hurtling towards Earth, Lapis hoped she would survive. Steven too.


	12. Slow Dancing l NSFW; Jasper/Lapis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta slip this in before new episodes air tomorrow night. ; )
> 
> Mom swap AU

Lapis didn’t know how to let go. The dance lesson she'd given Steven had ended hours ago and Steven had moved on, running off to play with Connie. Lapis wished she could let go, could stop thinking about the demonstration between her and Jasper. How neatly her leg wrapped around Jasper’s waist as she leaned back, her body a graceful arc. Jasper had supported her, arm looped around the small of her back. They had danced this way several times before, but then Jasper helped her back to her feet and the moves, the pattern of their footwork, changed. 

Lapis was surprised but flexible, quickly catching up to this change of step. Jasper led her across the room, held her by the waist as she leapt, spun her, and then...

The shove against the wall was sudden, ungraceful. The change of direction may have been sudden, but there was some thought put into it. Before her gemstone connected with the wall, Jasper’s hand cupped it, the back of her hand taking most of the impact instead. Yet, Lapis gasped all the same, a cold sweat breaking down her forehead, the rest of her body full to bursting with heat.

The fire that Jasper had stoked had not left her. Her belly was warm and her thighs were slick and stuck together as she danced across her room. She moved in the same way as before and the water clone shaped like Jasper moved in synchronicity. It was almost the same, but this jasper’s hands were damp. Lapis could easily pass through this jasper’s body and it took concentration to hold the water clone together.

Even while closing her eyes, with a vivid imagination… this was all a shadow compared to what had transpired, because she knew it wasn't real.

The illusion warped when the water clone pushed her against the wall and touched her gem. It was supposed to be the pièce de résistance. It was not. The water clone's hand was cool, and though the grip is strong, it was unmistakably her own.

Still, she hung in the illusion’s embrace, poor as it was. How nice it would have been if Steven hadn't been there this morning and they had been alone. She would have done this, she thought, leaning up to kiss the water clone's wet mouth. And I would have parted the shag of hair from Jasper’s face, she thought, demonstrating, and she curled up into this sculpture she created, assuming still that she was alone.

She wasn't.

Jasper coughed. Lapis looked up and immediately the illusion shattered like glass, drenching Lapis completely.

This time, Jasper laughed.

“What do you want?” Lapis said irritably, as if she hadn’t been caught red-handed.

Jasper knelt next to her and swept her bangs from her eyes. “I was going to ask you if you wanted to dance again, but it looks like you beat me to it. Should I be giving you some alone time instead?”

Lapis’s first instinct was to tell Jasper to go away. Her second instinct-- which she committed to instead-- was to pull Jasper by the hair into a rough, passionate kiss.

Jasper lifted her up and the dance that followed was not the same as the one Lapis and the water clone had mimicked, or the one they had demonstrated this morning for Steven. And it was completely different from the dance they had orchestrated in the past when they meant to fuse. Fusion was not the end goal. Like before, when Jasper’s hand cupped her gem and she pushed her against the wall, Lapis gasped, this time with loud abandon.

“Sorry.” Jasper pulled back, pulled her hand away too. “I should have asked first before I touched you there. Just-- your gem... I didn’t want you to get hurt, so I--”

Lapis furiously shook her head and gently urged Jasper’s hand back. “Please. It’s okay. I wanted you to touch me there again.”

“You did?”

Lapis could see it as well as hear it: that marked surprise. Gems normally didn’t take kindly to their gemstone being touched. Even among friends or lovers it was unexpected.

“Yes,” Lapis reassured, kissing Jasper’s thumb. “When you touched me there, I felt safe.”

Jasper blushed blood orange at that and tentatively she drew her hand up Lapis’s back and let it rest there, right over her gemstone. Lapis put her entire weight on that hand and Jasper leaned forward to kiss her, parting her lips with her tongue.

With her other hand, Jasper reached under her raised skirt. “You’re wet.”

Lapis rolled her eyes. “I’m always wet.”

“Not like this.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jasper said, punctuating with a kiss. 

She was so wet that Jasper slipped inside of her easily. Lapis rocked her hips and they did an entirely different dance, a formless piece, something raw and unique. It was something that Lapis-- that no one-- would be able to replicate. They could do it again together and it still wouldn’t be entirely the same.

“I’m going to come if you do that,” Lapis hissed. She was spread open from both sides now and Jasper all but chuckled, nuzzling her neck, marked with bites. 

“Come for me, then. But if you do, you’ll have to come again and again. I’m not through with you yet, brat.”


	13. High l NSFW; Jasper/Pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Rope bondage and rope suspension.

“Lift your leg up.” Pearl waited and caught Jasper’s leg, running a length of rope underneath, above, and over again, a quick but precise knot holding Jasper’s leg in the air. 

Her breasts were taut and swelling in a woven chest harness. Her hands were tied behind her back, unable to touch Pearl or hold onto her for purchase. She had given up control and was halfway in the air, one foot still on the ground.

“Are you ready?” Pearl asked, searching Jasper’s face for hesitation, rope in her hands.

“Yes,” Jasper nodded, watched Pearl tie her other leg up and use the rope like a pulley to raise it into the air with the rest of her body.

Pearl’s apartment had strong support beams and soundproofed walls. She had told Jasper she chose the apartment for the commute to work and the tea shop downstairs. Jasper figured the structure of the apartment itself played a larger part in Pearl’s decision. 

Pearl did not like to stay on the ground. She craved experiences, people that made her feel grounded, but that was not her true nature. She leapt on the stage, pirouetted, a little skip in her step. She had chosen the second floor when there were first floor rooms available. Her apartment had a loft where her bed was kept, nice and tidy.

The first time Jasper met her, she was in the air. A dark nightclub, jazz and piano and voices in the background. Floggings, whippings, many happenings around her, but Jasper found herself focusing on the quiet corner of the room, where Pearl had suspended herself, lying horizontally, back arched, neck outstretched and feet en pointe.

It was like she was dancing.

Since that encounter, Jasper returned every Thursday night, finding her at the same corner space, performing one aerial act after another. Mostly, Pearl used rope, but on occasion Jasper came across her hanging with pink silks wrapped around her body, and always she played alone. Sometimes, Jasper would catch her eye, and in that moment, the long languid stretches would feel like a direct appeal for her attention. 

Maybe it had been. Jasper was in Pearl’s ropes after all, The first year they tied together had been strictly floor work. Pearl liked to tie Jasper’s arms back in a box tie, and both legs tied back on themselves, heels resting against the curve of her ass, bound legs spread open so Pearl could drag her tongue along Jasper’s glistening slit and take the large, pronounced clit and labia between her lips and suck.

And Jasper liked to return the favor when Pearl suspended herself in the air and laid back, weightless.

When Pearl proposed she take Jasper into the air, she thought the older woman was joking and laughed so hard she almost choked on her dinner. But when she caught her breath and swallowed her food, she remembered that Pearl nearly never joked. Was terrible at it, actually. 

“I don’t want to cave in the roof of your apartment.” 

“You won’t,” Pearl reassured and explained in full, overwhelming detail the strength of her apartment’s support beams and how she had thoroughly investigated the hard points of the building for extra precaution.

The first time they had tried, Jasper asked to be untied halfway through, unable to relax, constantly checking the roof and walls for cracks in the foundation. They continued to try afterward, always at Jasper’s pace, and after the fifth successful suspension and the apartment not crashing in all around them, she started to completely relax in Pearl’s ropes.

Pearl cupped her cheek and gently kissed the bridge of her nose. “How do you feel?”

“Good,” Jasper purred.

Heavy-footed, with a body that cast shadows like a mountain, Jasper never thought she could be weightless, that she could fly. She had never even wondered about it, admiring Pearl rather than envying her. 

And there was freedom in Pearl’s ropes, with or without the gift of flight. The slighter woman offered Jasper surrender. She ran her fingers along Jasper’s backside, whispered against her ear, and in the heat of the moment, thrusting into her and pulling her hair.

“Who do you belong to?” she asked.

“You,” Jasper answered without hesitation, with full devotion. And she felt grateful to lick Pearl’s strap-on clean and nuzzle the harness made from rope, taking in the earthy scent of hemp. 

But her favorite part was when Pearl untied her with slow, careful precision. She liked to descend into her spindly arms, into her lap, in a dreamlike haze. And she liked Pearl’s humming and her long fingers running through her hair. And she liked the rope marks that lingered afterwards, a testament to that moment in flight.


	14. in you and i l Opal ; NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal/ The Homeworld Gems
> 
> One of the stories is an AU where Opal remained fused in The Return and she and Jasper met

_i_  
 **Peridot** wondered if Opal’s forgetfulness was contagious, because she often forgot Opal was composed of two different gems. The first time she had seen her, she was unprepared and mistook the heat bubbling up her throat for fear. But her tall, fleeting image had lingered in Peridot’s thoughts, distracting her from her tenth rewatch of Camp Pining Hearts. 

Peridot wished she hadn’t run off then. She wanted to take in Opal's statuesque body, her long legs and strong lithe arms. She had heard her sigh just before lifting the drill. When Amethyst later taught Peridot how to sleep, she heard the sigh in her dreams and woke up a trembling mess.

After the drill was finished, after Lapis moved in, Peridot saw Opal again. She lingered longer, gently picking Peridot off the ground after she’d fallen flat on her face. She had chuckled watching Peridot’s cheeks flush blue. Her laughter was like her sigh. Her voice was deep, making her short sentences seem more evocative than they were. 

“Do you… know who I am?” Peridot had whispered, unsure what else to say, realizing that they had both been openly staring at each other.

“Yes,” she replied softly, setting Peridot down, and before Peridot could catch her wrist, she found Pearl’s instead, Amethyst beside her.

X

 

Pearl and Amethyst had confessed that they used to struggle to form Opal. Unbelievable, Peridot thought, after watching them fuse time and again seamlessly. She wondered if Pearl told her this to make her feel better after her own failed attempts at fusing with Amethyst. But Amethyst had confirmed it. She hoped someday she could fuse with Amethyst with the same beautiful, precise quality.

X

Opal was tall, patient, and kind. She didn't mind when Peridot untied her hair, allowing long white strands to rain down on the smaller gem. She didn't mind when Peridot runs ahead of her. She did mind when Peridot said something foolish, but she did forgive her after a sincere apology was made.

Fusions were weapons, Peridot had been told. Garnet had scared her initially, but never Opal. Opal always presented a sense of serenity, and when she held Peridot, she felt absolved of her wrongs. Opal’s arms were a sanctuary that Peridot could fall asleep in. She could lie there, back arched, as another set of hands roamed her body. 

She smelled like lavender and her fingers tickled like grass. Her lips were full, and long after she pulled away, Peridot could still feel the kisses, like wet clinging raindrops on the windowpane. 

She nibbled, but never left marks. Peridot wished she did. Opal’s visits were short, leaving lasting impressions on her psyche. She wished Opal would bite and suck and leave marks so she had something tangible to remember her by, but it was not in her nature, so Peridot never asked.

X

_ii_

**Lapis** had decided she would never fuse, was certain of it, had argued it with Peridot.

But Opal’s patience could move mountains, and without intention, Lapis sank into her arms and then into her.

X

_iii_

**She** was over eight feet tall, standing en pointe, an arrow drawn, aimed at Jasper's head. Jasper forgot why she was on this planet and who she was wearing this overbearing cape for.

Opal fired-- a warning shot that zipped past Jasper’s head, stole strands of long white hair.

Jasper grinned. Rose wasn’t here but this other gem was, promising that this mission wasn’t altogether a waste.

X

“We have to be careful.” Pearl said, leaning forward, peering into the chasm they had watched Jasper fall into.

They had come back once the quakes had settled and Garnet had safely deposited Lapis on a bale of hay. Just her and Amethyst. Somehow, they knew Garnet wouldn’t be open to the idea of a rescue mission.

Amethyst extended her hand and Pearl just knew. She nodded briskly, accepting Amethyst's offer and spinning into her, their gems resonating, their projected forms merged into Opal.

Opal stretched before making a somersault into the ravine. The wind whistled in her ears. Her hair trailed behind her like a fluttering ribbon.

She landed precisely on her feet, as if someone might be watching. Then, hands on her hips, she surveyed the area. She thought it would take some time to find Jasper since the rock walls were dusky and orange, but a few paces forward brought her to a full head of white hair, as harried as its owner, whose face was hidden.

Opal picked Jasper up as easily as she had the drill. She lifted, bending her hips and knees, and carried Jasper. She weighed substantially more than Steven and Garnet, but Opal did not break a sweat. Jasper was lighter than the drill, more talkative too. She wasn’t conscious, mumbling, and thought Opal was another gem.

“Rest,” she said gently, and the second time Jasper listened.


	15. Tales from the nacre part 1 l NSFW; Yellow Pearl/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW; Yellow Pearl/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the following two parts were an experiment. I don't often write in first or second person and for whatever reason I wanted to try and write a Reader/Character fic. 
> 
> Contains femdom, humiliation, phone sex, and orgasm denial.

You have called this line five times today.

The diamond insignia flashes bright blinding yellow, but you do not look away or even blink in case you miss her.

She answers the line right away, chin raised, hands behind her back. Her shrill voice greets you for the fifth time today.

“This is the direct Diamond–” Her eyes widen, then she squints at you, upper lip raised, quickly recognizing you. “You again?!”

Beneath the annoyance there is exasperation. Above that is a very hard, domineering tone that you’ve never heard a pearl use before.

It excites you. She notices you smile and tilts her head, scrutinizing. The puffy shoulder-pads sprouting from her leotard look like the plumage of a bird with feathers ruffled. She looks discontented. You wonder if she always looks like that or if it’s because you’ve annoyed her with your constant calls.

You watch her hand dart straight for the end call button and without thinking, you stammer, “Wait!”

Unbelievably, she pauses. Perhaps it’s the obedience deeply ingrained in her that makes her do this. She leans closer to the screen, studying your face.

“What,” she says stridently. “Do. You. Want?”

“You.”

She nearly falls out of her chair, blushing a radiant teal that compliments the yellow glow of her skin. Then just as quickly she straightens herself, coughing into her fist. She folds her arms behind her back, chin up, back uncomfortably straight.

“What do you want with Yellow Diamond?” she asks, pretending she didn’t hear you the first time.

The previous declaration was a whisper. This one is bolder, and you feel your teeth poking out in a smile as you say again, with relish, “You.”

She’s silent before she barks out a giddy laugh, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. She’s laughing at you. Others have laughed at you before. You punched them in their face– or wished you had. When she laughs at you, you don’t feel the need to defend or explain yourself with words or fists. You’re simply happy to make her laugh, to have her notice you and acknowledge you with that peculiar condescending smirk that no other pearl has given you.

The other pearls you have met or seen are lifeless compared to her. They simply nod, agree, smile pleasantly. Her smile is not quite pleasant, smug almost, and she shrieks shrilly and threatens you. It makes you wonder what she would sound like grinding against your eager mouth. She stops mid-lecture to discern the expression you’re wearing– she blushes again and you know she’s figured it out. Her hand covers her disgusted gasp but the other hand does not reach for the end call button. Rather, it hangs stagnant, all the emotion drawn into her other hand, curled up against her parted lips.

“Very well,” she says finally. “I’ll screen your request. Show me how well you can follow orders. Only then will you be permitted to speak with Yellow Diamond.”

You’re confused. She tilts her head expectantly and motions at the screen for you to hurry up. Eventually you realize she’s made an opening for you, an excuse for the following. In case you haven’t figured it out yet, she clears her throat and says, “Strip.”

Bewildered that this is happening, your fingers brush the fringe of your uniform.

“Hurry up,” she snaps.

You jerk the front of your uniform down suddenly. She tuts at you for being formless, for the rips and tears you’ve created in your clothing. Still, she nods for you to continue. With shaky breath, you do, controlling your movements as you shimmy out of what remains of the uniform.

“Good,” she says evenly. Her eyes run over your body as if appraising your value. “Now then, sit down. Spread you legs– ah– wider. Like that. Yes, yes, that will suffice for now.” She pauses to look at you again, then she orders you to play with your sex. You’re throbbing for her and feel it’s a mercy that she allows you to touch yourself. You touch yourself with wild abandon, giving away how well you know your body. It’s dangerous, this display. Pearls pick up little divots of information with alarming speed. They’re efficient, made to learn quickly and adapt to their owner’s needs. The fact that this one could use this to undo you makes your hands move faster. Your breath shallows, the white-hot feeling between your legs tightens–

“Stop. That is enough.”

Your hands slow, but not to a halt.

“Enough. Any more and I will terminate your request.”

You both know this isn’t business, that Yellow Diamond is not involved at all, but you stop reluctantly. You wonder if Yellow Diamond is there in the back, lounging on her chaise chair the entire time you shuddered and moaned on camera, or if she was absent the entire time for a meeting. You search Pearl’s expression but all you find is an unreadable malice. Her hands are tucked behind her straight back, her chin up, looking down at you. She’s all prim save for the damp spot that’s darkened the front of her leotard, but she carries on as if unaffected by your shameless display. You admire her restraint but later, after the call has ended, you wonder if she pulled the leotard aside and sated herself. The thought stokes your desires anew. You resist the urge to call a sixth time, and tremble, combating the urge to reach down your pants and finish.

She would be disappointed if you did.


	16. Tales from the nacre part 2 l NSFW; Pearl/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Hieronymus Bosch and his triptych painting The Garden of Earthly Delights

The murals are almost hidden by the moss, almost locked away by the vines that bound themselves to the wall. Her sword cuts through the foliage, then she dusts off stray green fibers. She coughs when a cloud of dirt rises at the disturbance. She bemoans that the mural has lost its luster, that the color has faded from exposure to the sun, but her smile returns when she looks to you, eager to tell you all about the mural.

The others don’t like the impromptu history lessons that come up during missions or when an event or object is brought up in passing. You’re the only one who’s been receptive to the oral expositions of Gem history. You know a good deal of it, but Pearl has passion in her voice and pride evident in her gestures, animated and full of zeal. Aside from being a good storyteller, she is a fine historian, and often she knows something you didn’t know before– even for moments you also were there for.

She clears the mural of foliage and grime and describes key points first. Her voice is meditative and strong, and for as long as she speaks, you feel as if you were there.

The others have wandered off, bored, but you stay, rapt beside her. The spell almost breaks when she lays a hand against your back, leading you gently to the next scene of the mural, something like a pulse jumping in your wrist.

She doesn’t notice your face color, or your shallow breathing. She carries on without a hitch and you’ve begun to relax when she comes across another snatch of mural and stops suddenly.

Now it is her turn to be bashful, the soft blue hue vibrant on her skin. She tries to be surreptitious about what she’s discovered, replacing the moss, but you stall her hand and pull the moss away like a green fuzzy curtain.

She sucks in a breath behind you. You lose yours, eyes wide and delighted about this discovery: a mural grander in scale to the ones preceding it. You’ve seen portraits of the divine diamonds that loom over passerby; you’ve seen maps of star systems, gems congregating in celestial settings. You’ve seen statues, smaller than the diamonds but larger than you, made in placid gestures: hands in laps, hands crossed over their chest, demonstrating the diamond symbol in reverence towards the matriarchs. You have seen the history of civilizations built, conquests, and downfalls. You’ve see war inscribed on the walls too. You thought you had seen it all, until you saw this:

Gems casually naked, lounging by the pool. Gems with sheer garments, entangled with another. Not a fully clothed gem in sight, all clamoring together in an ardent pile while four diamonds watch the reverie in stern benevolence. There are onlookers with salacious smiles on their faces, and in the bottom left corner is a carnelian playfully tugging a flustered fluorite forward into the orgy. Above them are several rubies surrounding a tourmaline like cherubs, whispering suggestions that she should join the carnal fray.

There are quartzes, peridots, and several others at the diamond’s feet, bent over, bent back, split apart like on a spit, faces twisted, bodies contorted. No wonder Pearl was so eager to pull the moss and vines back over it. The sensuality of it all teeters towards violence and serves as a reminder of how things were when the diamonds had control of the planet.

And you imagine the scene unsettles Pearl for deeper reasons, yet for all your searching you can’t spot a pearl anywhere on this mural. You see calcites and amethysts clamoring up the diamond’s legs, rutting as they climb upwards. You spot jaspers penetrated by Yellow Diamond’s toes. A sapphire is perched on Blue Diamond’s shoulder (legs spread, the lips of her vulva a geode), and several agates are spilling out of White Diamond’s lap like water from a fountain, some still connected to their lover, copulating in mid-air.

You see countless acts of depravity from all types of gems, all except for the pearls.

“You’re not in these.”

“Well.” It sounds strange for her to state a historical fact awkwardly, the superfluous intensity and passion in her voice gone. “I am just a pearl.”

“But you were there…”

“Yes,” she whispers, and you can hear the shame in her voice. It’s not something she’s particularly proud of. She may be happy to be excluded from the mural, but it looms over nonetheless, sharply reminding her of her place. You think of the other murals, the other sculptures. Those didn’t have pearls either, you realize. None of them.

“We should catch up,” she says, “with the others.”

You catch her arm. “Just a minute.”

She raises her hand to wrench it from yours. “Well! I’ve certainly seen enough!”

“No, it’s not that–” You lead her away from the grotesque mural and to one depicting a more placid scene of an aqua aura floating in a lake, her hair streaming behind her, surrounded by little boats carrying heulandites offering saucers and cups to her.

You pick up a sharp rock and drag it through the aqua aura’s body. Pearl jumps at your hands to still them. “What are you doing?!” she hisses. “That is a piece of gem culture you’re defiling!”

“That you’ve been sorely left out of!” you snap.

She stops, and slowly her hands fall at her sides. She watches you draw, her image coming into fruition by your hand.


	17. Tales from the nacre part 3 l NSFW; Blue Pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the previous two installments, this one is written from first person pov. It’s very dark. 
> 
> Contains physical abuse.

Where Blue Diamond’s throne walked, white noise followed, the gentle thrum of the mechanical throne gives us comfort. We could close our eyes and drift to the sound of it. I often feel the temptation, but I can keep my eyes open by resurfacing the memory of my friends who have slacked at their post. They never even noticed that their gem had shattered, eyes still closed, faces twisted in shock before their form fizzled out like steam and their gem splintered into shards in all directions of the room.

Guard duty is as riveting as watching organic life forms grow, my friends envy the soldiers on the battlefield. I’m bored, but I’m not sure if I want to fight. It’s safer here, at my post, by my diamond’s side.

The only posts that deign interest are an aristocratic or elite gem’s quarters. Most of the time nothing of interest is heard through the door, but there is a higher chance there than any other post, that moans permeate through from inside the room, and if I listen closer -if I’m really lucky- I’ll hear skin slapping against skin. Sometimes, I even smell them.

It’s common knowledge what goes on behind the closed ornate doors, though it’s never spoken of. The soldier type gems make insinuating comments under their breath, crude hand gestures; but never in front of an elite gem, never as far as gossiping about who was with whom, or how hard or gently they fucked. But there is body language, a tilt of the chin, a glint in the eye. Nothing needs to be spoken outright to know.

They knew I was stationed at Blue Diamond’s quarters tonight; they glared at me, stomped their feet past me. Someone jabbed me in the gut with the blunt end of their spear as I was on my way to the post. Their envy encouraged a smile and after a few stumbles and a few falls I pick myself up, head held high.

The gem I relieve from the post, a hematite is reluctant to leave. The hallway is dark and the lights have flared to life. If anything interesting is to happen, if any sounds are to surface from the room, this is the time these things usually happen. I watch them slowly troupe away, as if by lingering a second longer, they’ll hear the snatch of a whimper. I proudly press my back to the wall and wait.

I don’t wait long. The pin prick walk of Blue Diamond’s throne comes first, then her curtained caravan emerges from the dark on my right. As she walks past the lit sconces, I see flashes of my diamond, and the pearl standing perfect beside her. I watch them enter the room- the pearl watches me too- and then just turns away. The sheer indigo curtains billow behind them and tickle my pinky.

I begin to wonder if my diamond touches her pearl when a amazonite makes long strides down the hall on my left. In the dark, the shock of wild white hair is luminous, like a beacon. I bar her entry, her breath is hot, and she glares at me with stormy turquoise-green eyes. I’m ready to reach for my weapon when Blue Diamond orders me to stand down. The amazonite makes a scoffing noise, seeing my apparent relief. “Don’t worry, if anything bad happens I’ll protect you.” She reassures snidely under her breath. I try to ignore this; my hand shakes.

“My Diamond.” I hear her say and I picture her bowing forward. For some reason the pearl comes back to mind, how she turned her head to me, for just a moment. I wonder if she’s covertly watching the amazonite. I hear formalities from within and small talk. The thrum of my diamond’s mechanical throne is soothing and I cover a yawn. Nothing is going to happen I think, straining to keep my eyes open, and then, something does happen. A crash and a high pitched whimper snaps me out of the doldrums and I rush into the room, weapon summoned in my hands, holding in a breath, anticipating anything.

Anything but the pearl on the floor, at the amazonite’s feet, one of the cups to her leotard hanging down, exposing a flat breast. She sees me but doesn’t scramble to cover it. Doesn’t move at all. Just watches us, trying to read the room, discern what she should do, not do.

I almost don’t notice the shattered remnants of something porcelain strewn around her, not until she tries to get up, the heel of her hand pressing into a piece, cracking it. What happened here?

“Back to your post.” Blue Diamond says, but I falter, I want to see what happens.

“Now.” Her words bite like frost and I reluctantly pull away from the scene.

I wonder what the pearl did to deserve the beating that follows. Her wails are soft and brittle behind the curtain.

I wonder what she looks like now, the flash of her light blue areola comes to mind again, and from behind my back she cries out again.

No one had ever told me pearls were beneath us, like serving our diamonds, like doing the job we were made for, it is a social decorum that doesn’t need to be said.

Pearls are given the basest tasks; to clean, to hold things, record events and look pretty while doing it. We talk over them, we stare at them if we want to. We ignore them when they become too clingy.

Even the peridot and other lower class gems treat them the same, and why not? We are gems and they are not. Their creation is nearly organic, from the nacre of elephantine mollusks. That’s why our forms are stronger, better than theirs that breaks like ornamental glass.

Blue Diamond’s pearl had looked glum as ever on the floor, her skin a sick grey suede instead of the content shimmering blue shade. But whether her skin is a deep, attractive indigo, or like grey slate it is all the same: I pitied the poor pearl and I hated her for looking so sorry. So pathetic. And it wasn’t just her, and it wasn’t just me that felt this- the rest of the lot emanated pity and somehow, we all just resented them for it. For having it so easy.

All they have to do is look pretty.

Someday, I would have to leave my diamond’s sanctum and fight for her on the battlefield, while she would be comfy and safe with my diamond. No, I don’t want to be her. I don’t want to be that pitiful thing, but I want her to know fear, and I want her to know harm. That’s why she deserves to be struck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the "Tales From the Nacre" series.


	18. Date Night l NSFW; Jasper/Lapis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Jaspis commission for @cartoonyafterdark. 
> 
> Contains strap-on, oral, and one of the characters has a penis.

Typically, Jasper spent a Friday night lifting weights at the gym across from where she worked. Typically, she went straight home afterwards and fell asleep on the couch, the laugh track from the midnight sitcoms reverberating through her dreams.

And typically, yes, she woke up alone and made a healthy breakfast before she made a solitary jog around the neighborhood. Sometimes her neighbor’s chocolate lab would do a few sprints with her. She was thinking about getting a dog. Peridot had disagreed with the choice.

“You need a girlfriend.”

Jasper nearly blurted out, “How?”, but Peridot had smirked, reading her expression.

“Well, it just so happens Amethyst’s friend has been having trouble in the dating scene too.”

So atypically, Jasper went to the gym earlier that day and instead of staying in, washed up and dressed for a date. She didn’t have a lot of clothes to fuss over her appearance. She picked out her only good pair of pants and a T-shirt that strained against her chest (they all did). She brushed her hair, considered pulling it up in a ponytail; couldn’t decide and slipped an elastic band around her wrist just in case.

The place her blind date had picked out was a cafe and bar, previously an old factory building, refurbished on the top floor. The bottom floor was closed off with yellow tape.

For a Friday night, the cafe was quiet. The bartender/barista was drying glasses with a towel, singing to himself, and there were only two customers in the building, Jasper not included. One was a man in a t shirt and tie, cursing as he typed up his paper, leaving Jasper to assume that the woman in the corner surrounded by beer bottles was her blind date.

“Excuse me, are you Lapis?”

Jasper hoped not. The woman leaning back in the sofa chair was not entirely cognizant, nursing a drink. She had shot Jasper a glare at the sound of her footsteps. Jasper was quickly reconsidering a dog. A cane corso sounded like her type of dog, maybe a bull mastiff–

“Yeah, I’m Lapis,” the woman answered. Despite her reservations, Jasper sat in the chair across from her.

“Are you drunk?”

“Just so you know,” Lapis said, staring Jasper down, “I have a dick.”

“You’re drunk.”

“Shhhh.”

That’s when Jasper got up. Lapis seemed relieved and laughed at her. Definitely going to contact that dog breeder, Jasper thought to herself, stomping away. At the door she stopped and texted Amethyst.

**Jasper 8:27 PM**

_Hey, your friend is piss drunk. You should pick her up._

 

Amethyst was slow to respond. Peridot was usually the opposite, but when Jasper texted her she didn’t get an answer, not even fifteen minutes later.

“Probably fucking,” Jasper grumbled, shoving her phone back into her pocket and stomping back to her blind date, who had just finished polishing off the beer Jasper found her with and was beginning to order another one.

Jasper waved off the bartender, shaking her head.

“Hey,” she said, crossing her arms. “You live far from here?”

Lapis shrugged, pursing her lips like she’d eaten a whole lemon. Jasper figured she was mad that she had cut off the booze.

“Well, I’m not staying here, and I’m not leaving you by yourself. Come on.” She reached to grab her. Lapis smacked her hand away.

“I can get up myself,” she snapped, struggling to her feet

“Uh huh.”

“Shut up…”

They left. Lapis nearly fell down the steps two times, threw up on someone’s car, and nearly threw up in Jasper’s car. Thankfully, Lapis saved that for Jasper’s front yard. She wasn’t receptive to Jasper’s offers to hold her hair back, but she did let Jasper usher her into the house and accepted the wet towel to wipe the vomit from the corners of her mouth.

And when Lapis successfully made it to the bed and passed out, Peridot finally replied back.

 

**Peridot 9:27 PM**

_Sorry– I was busy._

**Jasper 9:35 PM**

_Right._

**Peridot 9:35 PM**

_How was the date?_

**Jasper 9:36 PM**

_Did you even read the text message? Tell Amethyst I took her home. She’s staying the night._

 

Jasper slept restlessly on the couch. She hadn’t dared turned on the TV , afraid the sound would disturb Lapis. She wasn’t sure why she cared– the date had been a disaster and Lapis was probably too drunk to notice.

The next morning as Jasper was making breakfast she was sure she could have gotten away with falling asleep to the TV. Jasper accidentally knocked a stack of dishes into the sink and earlier had tripped over one of Lapis’s shoes. High heels. At least her blind date had tried to look presentable before she started drinking.

Jasper had made breakfast for both of them but ended up eating both servings when she realized Lapis wasn’t going to get up before noon. She skipped the jog and watched her neighbor’s chocolate lab race across the lawn, long wet tongue lolling out. She decided to contact that breeder whose Facebook page had over a dozen pictures of handsome St. Bernard puppies.

At two in the afternoon, Jasper heard shuffling and muted her playlist, finding Lapis at the door, carrying her shoes.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Lapis said, releasing the handle.

“Were you just going to leave and not say anything?”

Lapis returned an annoyed look. “Can you stop yelling?”

“I’m not yelling,” Jasper flatly replied. “You’re hungover.”

“Right– so I’m going to leave.”

“I was going to make lunch.”

Lapis stepped back, crossing her arms and sizing Jasper up. “Why are you trying to get me to stay?”

“Why are you trying to push me away? You didn’t even give me a chance to get to know you, or you to get to know me.”

“I dunno,” Lapis replied lamely, shrugging her shoulders. “But I’m not about to turn down free food.”

Jasper smirked. “I expected nothing less from one of Amethyst’s friends.”

X

One ibuprofen and a glass of water later, Lapis looked less ragged than she had been. Jasper plugged the coffeemaker in for the first time in over a year (her ex had been a big coffee drinker; she wasn’t) and wondered if the coffee grounds lodged in the back of the cabinet were still good. There wasn’t an expiration date on the container.

Lapis meanwhile was sprawled across the couch, watching an annoying reality TV show. They hadn’t spoken since Jasper invited her to stay for lunch, except to say she hated onions. Lunch was a salmon filet with wild rice and asparagus.

“No sauce?”

“Too many calories.”

“Of course.”

But Lapis must have been hungry enough. She ate the food without further complaint. Jasper wondered how she was going to break the ice. Lapis seemed fixated on keeping the distance between them for as long as possible.

Just as Jasper was about to make another attempt at small talk, Lapis beat her to it. “Amethyst says you’re a firefighter.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you like it?”

“Sure do.”

“Hmmm.” Lapis chewed her food, staring at her lap.

“What about you? What do you do?”

“Nothing important.”

Jasper was sure that wasn’t true, but Lapis seemed to truly think so, her shoulders slumping as she voiced the thought. For a moment, Jasper started to believe it too. Jasper wondered how Amethyst and Lapis were friends. They were complete opposites, but then, so were she and Peridot. Maybe opposites did attract. Maybe that was why, in spite of Lapis’s efforts to push others away, Jasper didn’t want to give up.

Aware of the silence, changing the subject from herself, Lapis spoke again, “So I saw those St. Bernard puppies on your phone…”

“You were looking through my phone?”

Lapis turned red. ”You had your phone out in the open while you were cooking.”

Seeing that little bit of humility made Jasper feel at ease, like a little bit of that wall Lapis had been building up chipped away. “You can look through it as much as you want– I don’t have anything to hide. Plus…” Jasper laughed dryly, “there’s nothing but pictures of puppies on my phone right now.”

“You would like my work. I work with puppies all day.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I mean– It’s nothing impressive like being a firefighter, but I work at a doggy daycare. I used to send pictures of the dogs to Amethyst, but I think it only frustrated her since our apartment doesn’t allow pets.”

Jasper nearly suggested that they trade numbers, but stopped herself. Lapis was finally starting to open up and she didn’t want to ruin their progress. But Lapis surprised her, bringing out her own phone. “If you want, I can send you some pictures sometime. It gets kinda slow.”

They exchanged numbers and cleared the table. They talked about dogs. Jasper talked about how she hadn’t decided on a dog breed yet (she loved them all) and Lapis recounted tales of the most adorable dogs that were left at the daycare. “This papillon that comes in, Mr. Butters, is my favorite. Have you thought about a papillon?”

“You like those yappy dogs, don’t you?” Just moments ago Lapis had name dropped a bubbly pomeranian called Cookie.

“They’re cute,” Lapis said, simple as that.

Jasper couldn’t disagree, but her heart was still set on something big.

X

The morning after Jasper woke up to pictures of puppies Lapis sent her, along with a surprising bit of sentiment.

 

**Lapis 1:27 AM**

_I had fun._

**Jasper 7:27 AM**

_Me too._

 

Jasper tapped her thumb against the edge of her phone, debating whether she should invite her over for lunch so soon. Instead, she talked about dogs again. In the days to come she found that was a pattern between them. When they didn’t know what else to say, the conversation would always move towards dogs. But the more they did talk, the easier it became to talk about other things too.

Lapis said she was thinking about going to school again (she hadn’t finished her degree) and Jasper was surprised the other woman was older than her. Jasper complained about the beds at the the fire department and instead of sleeping would call Lapis and fall asleep to the sound of her voice on the other line. Sometimes when she was in the area, Lapis would pick up ice cream and they would eat together in the tiny kitchenette in the dark, Jasper’s coworkers slumbering in the other room.

Peridot had gloated that the blind date was a success. Jasper wasn’t so sure about that. The date had been successful, but on a platonic level. She and Lapis didn’t do much else outside of enjoy each other’s company. Their relationship was similar to the one she had shared with Peridot before she started dating Amethyst.

X

Lapis came over Wednesday night. She said she had just dropped off the papers to re-enroll at the local community college. “Night classes, so we probably won’t be able to do this for awhile,” she said, already mournful of their time together.

“We’ll celebrate when you’re finished,” Jasper offered. “And you can still stop by for a free meal anytime.”

The smile Lapis returned her made Jasper too embarrassed to hold eye contact, prompting her to start the movie she had already set up.

“I’ve seen this one before,” Lapis called from the kitchen, popping a bag of popcorn. She hadn’t missed much; the introduction was a long monologue as the main character trudged the damp London streets. When she did return, she had a bowl of popcorn under one arm and a six pack of beer dangling from her fingers.

Catching the concern in Jasper’s face, Lapis smiled, shrugging with what she thought was reassurance. Jasper thought it made her seem more irresponsible. “I don’t always get that drunk.”

Jasper stared steadily at the beer Lapis handed to her. “So what was the occasion?”

Lapis leaned back and popped the tab, musing as she took her first drink. “I was afraid,” she admitted.

Jasper could relate to that. She had been apprehensive too, unsure what to expect from a friend of Amethyst’s or what Peridot assumed was Jasper’s taste in women. She turned back to the movie, expecting that to be the end of the conversation, but Lapis continued, “I had a lot of shitty dates before I met you– I said something really off kilter to you too because I figured I should scare you off now before you undressed me and found out.”

“Takes a lot to scare me off.”

“You’re right, I should have come dressed as a giant spider.”

“That might have worked,” Jasper said, elbowing Lapis as she reached for a beer.

“It would have. Just wait until you see what I have planned for my Halloween costume.”

They missed the first half hour of the movie teasing each other. The beer was cold and warmed their bellies. They were far from drunk, not even tipsy, reaching the perfect point where alcohol dissolved nerves. There were still four full cans of beer on the table, but neither of them reached for another can, instead pilfering through the popcorn. In the middle of the movie, while reaching for a good handful of popcorn, Lapis’s fingers brushed against Jasper’s wrist and Jasper dropped the popcorn she had captured, feeling something like electricity rush through her arm.

Jasper had thought it had been coincidence, the next brush a mistake. She wasn’t paying attention to the movie anymore or eating the popcorn, leaving her hand flat beside the bowl. Again, Lapis’s hand touched hers, clearly marking the previous actions as something more than mere accident.

Eyes fixed on the movie, but not watching it, Jasper turned her hand palm up and without hesitation Lapis responded, caressing Jasper’s thumb before weaving their fingers together.

And when the credits rolled, Lapis moved the bowl that was between them and leaned forward, kissing Jasper with a bold gentleness that slowly escalated from there. Lapis slipped into her lap. It was a perfect fit, and Lapis was warmer than Jasper had expected, appealed to her touches, conflicting with the personality she had presented when they first met.

Despite appearances, Lapis was rough, tugging on Jasper’s bottom lip with her teeth, tugging fistfulls of hair, pulling up her shirt. If Jasper hadn’t fought back just a little, they would both be naked on the couch, grinding against each other to the movie’s soundtrack, the credits rolling in the background.

Jasper scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom before that happened, making sure to turn off the TV. Even as they traversed to the bedroom, Lapis was relentless, dotting her neck with kisses and sharp bites.

“Easy. I’ve got work in the morning,” Jasper warned.

“Sorry,” Lapis said, her tone not apologetic in the least, rather breathless. “I just haven’t done this in awhile.”

“Me neither.” Jasper chuckled at the surprised look Lapis returned her. “But like you said, it might be a while before we can have a night like this again. So let’s make the most of it.”

Lapis nodded and conceded to Jasper’s slow, sensual caresses, laying back in the bed. Occasionally she would sit up and take charge, which Jasper allowed only for a moment before pushing her back into the bed, laughing in a low, gravelly rumble that was hot against Lapis’s neck.

“Can I take this off?” she asked, fingers skirting the hem of Lapis’s crop top.

Lapis nodded. “You can take everything off.”

“Anywhere you don’t like to be touched?”

She shook her head and cupping the back of Jasper’s head, pulled her into a hard kiss that warmed their bodies more than the beer had. Jasper’s head was swimming, but she wasn’t a lightweight and a lengthy amount of time had passed since they had started drinking. This was Lapis’s doing entirely: her slight body fit perfectly against Jasper’s, receptive and gasping as Jasper kissed and caressed her.

Lapis was very vocal about what she wanted: teeth, teeth, sharp teeth. She wanted Jasper to lick and suck and bite her small breasts, the pert rosy nipples, and take the soft flesh in her mouth, leaving marks in her wake, only in the most subtle areas, where no one’s eyes would ever wander and a scarf or makeup wasn’t required to hide the evidence.

Jasper moved with the ease of experience. However, as she she pulled Lapis’s skirt down, her movement slowed to a crawl, experimentally running her lips along the erection. “I’ve never done this before,” she admitted sheepishly.

“You’re doing fine,” Lapis said, holding Jasper by her head. “But let me help you.” And she thrust between Jasper’s lips, rolling her hips.

It was easy to figure out what to do after that. Jasper closed her eyes and thought about how she liked it when past partners had taken her clit in their mouth and suckled it with the occasional flick of the tongue. Lapis arched her back, gasping, and as her enthusiasm grew, so did Jasper’s confidence. She began to draw her mouth back when Lapis’s knees knocked against her head. With lube, diligence, and patience, Jasper ran her fingers along her perineum. Lapis’s breath grew shallow at these caresses and she urged Jasper to put her fingers inside of her.

“Don’t tease me!” she cried out in frustration when Jasper put her in her place back against the bed.

“You can’t make me,” Jasper taunted, lording over her.

Lapis was a greedy thing; Jasper was not surprised. She had slipped two fingers easily inside of the other woman and already she was hungry for more, making demands.

When was the last time Lapis had been fucked? Had her dry period been as long as Jasper’s? She writhed like it had been years since anyone had lavished her with affection and Jasper wondered if she was always like this. She wondered if Lapis would ever be satisfied. That did not repel Jasper. The neediness was charming and she liked that Lapis’s pleasure depended on her whim.

“You really want more?” Jasper nuzzled her neck as she pulled her fingers out. Lapis groaned and pitched her body upwards. Jasper pressed her body against hers, holding her down. Her fingers were wet against Lapis’s wrist. “Wait here,” she whispered. Lapis’s hand twitched at the order, fighting a rebellious urge.

Patience and obedience were rewarded when Jasper came back from burrowing through her underwear drawer, wearing a strap-on harness attached to her thigh, a sleek bulbous purple dildo springing upright. Jasper wore it proudly enough that it looked perfectly natural. She sat on the bed back against the headboard and coated the phallus with lube. Then, with a golden-eyed stare, she allowed Lapis to move from her place on the bed to join her.

Lapis straddled Jasper’s thigh, bracing herself, holding onto her shoulder blades for added balance. Slowly she descended on the dildo, and unlike with Jasper’s fingers, she had to work for the head to enter.

“You said you wanted more,” Jasper smirked as she kissed her, and Lapis bit back for good measure.

“But I know you can do it,” Jasper added, bolstering her confidence. “You’re a good girl. I know you can take it for me.”

Jasper rubbed Lapis’s back as she eased the dildo inside, the cadence of her moans increasing as she successfully managed to take more of it. Once the head was in, Lapis pressed her forehead against Jasper’s chest, and then she moved, fingernails digging into Jasper’s backside. Her body shook and her eyes were closed, face twisted, the pleasure so strong she seemed in agony. But her resolve and greed were stronger and she carried on, supported in Jasper’s arms until she came with a pitched shudder, gasping an appreciative, “Yes”.

Her penis strained as she came and without Jasper’s attention there, spurted ejaculate all over her breasts. Curious, Jasper dabbed some onto her fingers and licked. Lapis watched her lazily from the corner of her eye, smiling widely.

Jasper was content to end the night after cleaning herself and Lapis off with a damp towel, pulling her into her arms, the covers set aside as they waited for the air conditioning to kick on. Lapis however, still had energy left in her. Her fingers traced Jasper’s bicep, skirted over her hip and eased up her thigh.

They both had work in the morning and it was late, but Lapis’s mouth was firm and her touch was sure and intuitive. Jasper decided she could afford to be a little irresponsible, knowing they might not have a night like this for a long time.


	19. Jacket l SFW; Jasper/Peridot

Jasper saw that Peridot was shivering in her sleep. The room was dark and Jasper couldn’t find where she had thrown the other woman’s clothes. It would have been easier to just throw a cover over her guest, but Jasper never slept with covers, prone to overheating in her sleep. So she worked with what she did find: her old high school letterman jacket that was three times Peridot’s size. 

Jasper tucked her in and the jacket almost looked like a blanket. Then she leant to kiss the birthmark on her forehead and went to bed.


	20. Smoke l NSFW; Jasper/Lapis/Pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human AU with consenting adults roleplaying as highschoolers.
> 
> Contains humiliation and smoking and light Sadist/Masochist play.

Jasper’s eyes followed the trail of smoke down from the ceiling, drifting through the the air to Pearl’s pursed lips, 

“Are you watching me?” Pearl chuckled. Lapis laughed, voice dry as autumn leaves. Jasper turned her head away in shame, but her eyes still followed. The trail of smoke was cut off as Pearl inhaled the last of the cigarette. Sobranies, Pearl had called them. Lapis had scoffed, accusing her of being pretentious. 

“At least mine are filtered,” Pearl had muttered, which Jasper was very sure Lapis heard, given her grin. 

Jasper didn’t know anything about cigarettes. Just that they were ill-advised for the general public-- especially so in her case. She was counting on the sports scholarships she had recently applied for. She also knew-- and this was embarrassing-- that the acting of smoking aroused her. 

She had caught Pearl and Lapis smoking near the bleachers during her team’s practices and had intended to scold them for the intrusion but had stopped, midsentence, eyes drawn to the cigarettes hanging between their lips.

Jasper felt a fool for being so transparent. Her face had been red and she couldn’t claim it was anger because she was grinning so damn hard. 

“Look at her,” Lapis said, cutting through the breeze. “She’s smiling. She likes this.” She knelt down behind Jasper, testing the restraints. “You like this?” 

Jasper’s hands twitched reflexively at Lapis’s touch.

“Pathetic,” Lapis admonished, snubbing the butt of her cigarette in Jasper’s palm.


	21. will-o’-the-wisp l NSFW; Pearl/Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of rope bondage but with Rose’s plant powers.

Rose can twist her in whatever position she wants and Pearl will never complain. The slighter gem is on her side, her back bent, vines wrapped around her, a length of green stretched taut from her ankles to the little tuft of strawberry blonde hair.

Pearl was made to dance. Her body naturally moves into arcs and positions that most gems, most humans would find unnatural. But for Pearl, dancing is like blinking. It all comes back to dancing, and even stilled by Rose’s vines she continues to dance. Her breathing is slow and shallow, her shoulder muscles bulging, their appearance enhanced by the sheen of sweat.

A stray lock of hair meant to dust her forehead sticks there instead. Pearl’s eyes are glazed and there is a soft, content smile curling her lips. She is content to stay here in Rose’s vines, the thorns pricking her skin, the bonds settling in on pressure points, sending her into a state of euphoria that Pearl struggles to articulate into words. Moans will do. Unseemly as they are, they bring her point across– and it makes Rose smile too. No harm in that.

The vines slacken. The reprieve is unexpected and Pearl groans, half relief, half frustration. But the vines rearrange her body soon enough and tighten their hold. The position is easier to hold this time, flat on her back, arms behind her but her legs held open, embarrassingly so her excitement is revealed, pooling beneath her. But Rose still smiles, so Pearl can’t complain. She smiles back sheepishly.

She thinks of what Rose could do to her in this position. Ideally, Rose would straddle her face, the larger woman’s beautiful sex smothering her, messing her face with slick. Pearl grins deliriously and maybe she drools a little and laughs, giddy. And Rose laughs too, commenting that she’s gushing. “Are you that excited? What are you thinking about?”

“You,” Pearl sighs, and it feels good to admit that, to not wrap her desires in silk and tuck them somewhere safely. She is Rose’s. Often Rose tells Pearl, “I belong to you,” but that makes Pearl uncomfortable.

Just like when Rose slides a hand between her legs and strokes her and she’ll stiffen. Oh, it feels good, and she’s soaked Rose’s palm to attest to that, even hisses, “Yes,” a few times but still, oh still, it feels wrong.

“Let me touch you,” Pearl gasps, straining against the bonds holding her arms back.

Rose doesn’t answer, just hums and caresses her, finds that sweet spot that quiets Pearl.

Pearl doesn’t dislike this, but she’s not used to being touched. Her previous owner caught her masturbating once and clamped a cold hard device to her nethers to prevent future disobedience. Her previous owner would lay back and spread her own vulva lips and order Pearl to kneel. Pearl is very good at making her partners come, and she jokes that the endurance of long hours of flicking her wrist and delving deep have prepared her to hold a sword and hold her own in a fight. No one is as persistent as Pearl, whether in a scrape or in the bedroom.

Rose was a little clumsy when they started experimenting with their freedom and Pearl was both wary and tickled to teach her. Rose is a fast learner, and within a few strokes, kisses along her jaw, and the vines scraping hardened nipples, Pearl feels the edges of her orgasm. Rose sees the signs and leans forward, long ringlets draping over Pearl like a curtain.

“Come, Pearl. Please?” If it sounded less sweet, was worded like an order, that would be easier, Pearl thinks.

Pearl gasps, raises into Rose’s touch, but like a will-o’-the-wisp the cusp of orgasm escapes and Pearl slumps backwards.

“I can’t. I can’t. I can’t…!” She devolves into tears, thoroughly ashamed, her sex aching.

She can fight and hold a sword. She can talk and talk back. She can say no. She loves to say no. She’s managed to retaliate against her conditioning, all except for this. And it’s more than that she wants to do this for Rose, or the pleasure that’s denied her. It’s the sharp reminder that she’s still a pearl.

“That’s okay.” Rose’s vines release her, Rose’s arms around in her their stead.

She cries until sundown, and after coaxing Rose, promising Rose she’ll be fine, they try again.


	22. Sugar Town l SFW; Amethyst/Peridot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains marijuana use, shotgunning.

The smoke pouring from Amethyst’s mouth smelled strange and earthy. It made Peridot’s nose twitch. It didn’t smell like the cigarettes she had watched humans smoke: like ash or cloves or cherries. It smelled funny and she supposed that had some relation as to why Amethyst said smoking it made her feel funny. Peridot was still unsure how Earth humor worked.

“Want to try it out, P.D.?” Amethyst asked, wagging the vape in front of her.

“How does it work?”

Amethyst smiled lazily. Her eyes were unfocused but Peridot was flustered all the same, awkwardly returning the expression.

“Here. Open your mouth and breathe in.”

Peridot did.

“Oh-- and close your eyes.”

She did that too and expected the vape pipe cold between her lips. Instead, full lips, inviting and wet, caught hers and warm smoke passed between their mouths. Peridot sharply inhaled, surprised, and very hesitantly she gripped Amethyst’s arm, urging her closer. Amethyst drew back, her lips lingering on Peridot’s ear instead. 

“All right, Peri. Now, exhale.”

She coughed a little, her head in the clouds, tingly all over. When she told her so, Amethyst laughed, inhaled smoke and leaned to kiss her again.

After several kisses and smoke clouding the room later, Peridot felt the sensation awaken in her again, delicious little tingles, little tickles spreading over skin and the world tilting. Amethyst touched her wrist and kissed her shoulder and Peridot felt her everywhere.


	23. Phantasm l SFW; Jasper/Lapis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this fanart.  
> http://ladypumpkinseed.tumblr.com/post/147399986737/jasper-water-touch
> 
> Tunes  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygH9VcV7IBg&feature=youtu.be

Lapis’s touch is phantasmic. Her hands can pass through walls, right through Jasper. Long nails that scratch her surface. Her fingertips, soft and wet like raindrops. Her mouth cold and hard. Her eyes like a steel blade, like a mirror. Her eyes, the anger reflected in them is the only thing that Jasper feels is tangible. The rest is receding whispers.

If she can close her eyes, she recalls faint memories of that touch. The rest is black. She thinks it's because Lapis is more ghost than gem. She thinks Lapis is elusive, and that’s why she wants to be with her, be Malachite with her again.

These are lies.

She lays on the seashore. The waves crash over her legs and if she closes her eyes she can picture it’s Lapis running her hand up her thighs. When a particularly big wave falls higher up, she imagines Lapis is straddling her, her face murky except for her eyes.

“I need you,” Jasper whispers, reaching upwards, but the water recedes.


	24. Untitled l SFW; Jasper/Lapis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A companion to the last chapter.

A shadow passing over Lapis stalls her steps and she pauses, contemplating what to say.

It’s a just a tree this time. Other times it’s a passing train, a tall building, sometimes Garnet, concerned and unfettered by the dirty looks Lapis gives her.

Peridot is small and loud. She’s everything Jasper isn’t, so Lapis can forget about the orange Gem who is looking for her, can forget about the things she did to said Gem. But she’ll never forget and Peridot doesn’t understand why she yells at her to, “Go away.” Doesn’t she know it’s for her own good?

Lapis has dreams that Jasper bubbles to the surface, gropes for her hand, coughs up seawater and begs her to fuse again. Lapis wants dreams where Jasper comes after her in a fury and punishes her. Not nightmares where she wakes up in a cold sweat, still feeling the kisses dream-Jasper peppered her with, whispering in her ear, telling her that she’s so perfect.

“I need you.” 

In the nightmare, the water surrounding them forms a fist and she knocks Jasper far away.

In the daylight, on the boat, she feels the tension rise within her. But Steven says it will be fun. It will be okay.

Someday, she will see Jasper again. She knows exactly what Jasper will say, what she’ll want. Lapis can feel it too, the keening want in her chest, that irresistible pleasure blossoming, telling her to spread her wings and find Jasper first.

Jasper will say, “I need you.”

And she’ll say, “Yes.” 

But, as long as she stays here at the barn, as long as they’re apart, that won’t happen.

But it will. There’s no escaping it, so she lays on barn roof and waits out the freedom she doesn’t want anymore, dreaming.


	25. Penance l NSFW; Jasper/Lapis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Church Camp AU. I wrote this months ago. I was going to write more from this AU but. .

Jasper had set up prayer circle specifically so she didn’t have to hold Lapis’s hand. Lapis had held her hand out, a smirk set on her tired face, but Jasper had pretended she didn’t see the offer and took one of the campers’ hands.

The camper on her right had sticky hands and the one on the left was a known nose picker, but these were both preferable to Lapis’s hands.

Lapis’s hands were dirty. Lapis had the night before undone the front of Jasper’s beige buttonfront shirt. Button by button, staring up at Jasper with that sly smile that reminded Jasper of a succubus.

Her hands had reached under the shirt, pulled the sports bra up and out of her way. Lapis’s hands were cold and clammy, contrasting with the humidity of summer. Jasper’s nipples had stiffened under those small hands and she shivered, telling herself it was because Lapis’s fingers were like icicles.

And those hands continued to wander, never lingered for long. She would pause, gauge Jasper’s reaction, then after a laugh move on. And On. And on.

Lapis had discovered that Jasper was ticklish at her hips, that her knees buckled when she was bitten, that the tiny space behind her ear where her jaw began was sensitive. Jasper was still unsure then, listening for footsteps, eyes focused behind Lapis.

“I bet you’re wet.”

Jasper wasn’t sure what that meant until Lapis investigated further. Oh.

Her focus traveled from their surroundings to what Lapis was doing, to the coil in her gut, to the elusive tingly feeling that rushed up, then down her body. She had gripped Lapis for purchase, tried to hold back her moans. It was the last thread of her restraint. She’d ask for forgiveness later, pray. Pray really hard.

She was trying to pray in the circle, trying to say she was sorry. Her stomach was heavy even though she hadn’t managed to eat breakfast. She was sick with guilt, couldn’t even look at any of her campers, who looked up to her.

And despite Jasper’s efforts, she caught a glimpse of Lapis from the corner of her eye. She didn’t regret that, didn’t regret last night either. She wished she could.


	26. Penance part 2 l SFW; Jasper/Lapis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Church Camp AU.

Lapis was the worst roommate Jasper had ever had. She left snacks out and she chewed gum and stuck it to the sides of their bunk bed, but that wasn’t it. When her friends asked Jasper to explain, she hesitated. 

Lapis slept without a shirt on, not even a bra. Jasper envied her chest because she didn’t need to wear a sports bra and she never had back problems. But she couldn’t say it was envy when her eyes lingered. She could lie, but that would be another sin. She wasn’t sure which was worse: admitting her homosexual leanings or denying it. 

She had reasoned that if she told herself she only envied Lapis’s cute little body, then she’d believe it, but two weeks had passed and they had had sex. And before that, they had sneaked kisses in the bushes during hikes. Lapis was constantly holding her hand, touching her-- Christian girls were usually like that but it had never affected her-- not until Lapis hooked her thumb with her pinky finger.

Jasper had assumed Lapis was naturally affectionate until she got to know her and learned she was only being handsy with Jasper to get to her. Of course. 

Lapis looked too cute to be a sardonic little bitch. Too cute to be a lesbian, in Jasper’s opinion. Her hair was short, but not too short. And she was feminine too. Had a pretty face. Jasper’s mother had always told her lesbians were too ugly to find a man, explaining why they went for the only other alternative to celibacy.The morning after they first had sex, Jasper felt insecure wearing her khaki pants. She hadn’t thought to pack skirts, but at least she’d packed her makeup. She spent extra time doing her hair and makeup lately. Lapis had noticed and made jokes about Jasper ‘dolling herself up’ for her. But that wasn’t it.

When she doubted herself, she thought about the boyfriend she had before she left for camp and how she’d finally take Nick up on his offer for ice cream when summer ended.

Lapis said (smugly) that she’d never had a boyfriend. “Never been interested in boys. Never will.”

“How do you know?” Jasper said. “Maybe you haven’t met the right one.”

“Have you?”

Jasper’s cheeks brightened. She made a point to flaunt that she was still a virgin. Lapis had laid back in her bunk and laughed.

“But we’ve done it!”

“Doesn’t count. There wasn’t penetrat--”

Lapis rolled her eyes before she could even finish. “If you say so. Bet you’re the type who thinks if they give a blow job or do anal, they’re still a virgin.”

Again, Jasper had stopped, turning red.

Lapis shot up from her bed, nearly bumping her head on the ceiling. “I was joking!” 

They both knew she wasn’t. Jasper stomped out of the cabin shortly after that. It was the middle of the night and she caught some campers ignoring curfew. As she did her rounds, she calmed down. Being around Lapis seemed to bring the worst out of her, though she was wondering what the other woman was up to, what she was thinking, driving Jasper up the wall like this.

There weren’t anymore campers to shoo back into their cabins but Jasper continued her rounds, because without Lapis there, things felt a touch normal-- or at least what she was used to. How it should be.


	27. A Summer Affair l NSFW ; Jasper/Peridot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is trying to get a tan while mulling over her ex when Jasper comes across her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic contains light fear-play and some past reference to a BDSM relationship. Unlike my other works containing these themes, the two characters did not pre-negotiate the scene so this is not RACK (Risk-aware-consensual-kink) but it is discussed towards the end and there is aftercare. I went this route, thinking of past relationships where I was curious about kink and met others who were also curious but acted without doing research.
> 
> (Some past Lapidot and Amedot mentioned.)

The mechanism of the sprinkler ticks. The propeller head twitches and water sprays over the lawn. The backyard is bare. The grass is perfect. Peridot knows that if her mom catches her out sunbathing on her perfect lawn, perfectly naked, she’ll fry her like an egg, but her mom isn’t here. No one really is and she’s not sure what to do with herself now that school is out for summer and the few friends she had nearby are out at the beach or backpacking across Europe. 

So maybe she can’t go on a hike along the Mediterranean or nurse a cocktail on the beach. She can still get a tan and maybe Lapis will stop teasing her for being so damn pale. 

Before starting her game, Peridot checks her phone, now that she’s thinking of Lapis. There’s one new message: a picture attachment of Lapis in a sleek one piece swimsuit leaning against a surfboard. She went to Hawaii to visit her parents. It’s not even been a week and her already dark skin is tanned. Peridot envies her-- and thinks she looks beautiful too. She thinks about how she should be there with her, because they had planned on it-- until two months ago. Good timing. Perfect timing. Peridot had already been stressed for finals, and now she had wasted her money. It had been too late to return her plane ticket. 

Lapis had said she could still come with her, and that they were still friends. Peridot is still not sure if they can be friends. Not when every time she looks at her, she feels the natural pull to lean over and kiss her. Being around Lapis is like holding herself back, retaining old habits that she isn’t ready to let die.

Well, actually, she could still kiss her, just like she could have gone on the plane with her. But she doesn’t want to. 

They’re on a break, which means Lapis wants to sleep around.

Peridot exits out of the message. It’s just a one piece swimsuit and Lapis hasn’t mentioned meeting anyone, but in Peridot's head, she already has. Peridot drags a hand over her face, imagining Lapis fucking someone else right now. The face of her competition changes, but not the phantom ache in her chest.

Peridot clutches her phone suddenly, throws it over the fence in frustration-- and then hurries to retrieve it, holding her chest for support since she’s not wearing a bra. 

The fence between her yard and the neighbor’s is an old chain link fence that leans to the right. It’s been like that since she was in high school and hasn’t yet fallen completely on the ground. Even as she climbs it, it slides further down. When she climbs off it, the fence by some miracle springs back into its crooked place. 

The phone screen isn’t cracked and after a sigh of relief it sinks in that she just crossed into the neighbor’s yard in her birthday suit. Her eyes widen and chest tightens before she remembers that the little old lady who lived there passed away recently. It was one of the first things her mother had mentioned when she came back from college for summer break.

Peridot sighs again and reminds herself that the house on their left is also empty. It's been for sale for over a year. Not even the real estate agent visits it anymore, as if embarrassed. 

Peridot laughs dryly, wondering why she still cares. Lapis took her to parties when they were still officially dating. The first few times Peridot could only watch, red-faced, as she drank tiny sips of the beer she and Lapis were sharing. She had been a virgin then, not willing to admit it to her girlfriend yet (but she knew that she knew). There was something about watching real people have real sex right in front of her that porn had never done for her. Genuine was one word. She could also say that it cemented that this was something that really happened and not just in movies. When Lapis’s friend Amethyst had leaned in close, the startling realization that she too could have sex set in.

Lapis was her first girlfriend, but not her first. Amethyst had kissed her neck and spread her legs, and Lapis had crossed her arms and watched. 

That was in the privacy of someone’s bedroom. A few times after that, they started joining the rest of the orgy. Peridot wouldn’t let anyone but Lapis and Amethyst touch her, which the other guests respected.

The parties were fun. Amethyst was fun. But Peridot liked it best when it was just her and Lapis. It felt less like a show and Lapis was more engaged, kissing the whorl of her ear, muttering, “I love you,” instead of, “Mine,” while knuckle deep inside her.

Maybe it was that she was back home where she grew up, that brought out her inner inhibitions. The possibility that her mom could return early from work was a factor too. But her mom was a workaholic so no chance of that. Whatever she was thinking was pure paranoia. So she sunbathes, straightening a towel on the perfect lawn and making herself comfortable, lying on her stomach and playing with her phone.

She makes it to level 45 when the sound of a lawnmower suddenly roars from her right and a hulking figure crosses her line of sight. Peridot drops her PSP and fumbles for her clothes before remembering she didn’t bring any with her because-- duh-- she’s at home. She wasn’t exactly expecting this situation.

She frantically does a flip, wrapping the towel she is laying on around herself like a burrito, then lays flat on the grass because maybe-- maybe-- if she doesn’t move, the person mowing the lawn next door won’t notice her.

Except the woman mowing the lawn does notice her and turns off the push mower and walks to the fence, looking down at Peridot.

“Hey-- you all right?”

Peridot means to say, "Yes!" automatically, but lets out a more accurate, “Nope!” instead. She wiggles around, hearing the other woman climb the fence. She’s heavier than Peridot but the chain link fence, bending under her weight, springs back into place.

“Should I call for help?” 

Peridot shakes her head. “I’m... fine.” 

She doesn’t sound convincing.

“What were you doing?”

“Tanning.”

“With your whole body covered?” Assured that Peridot is okay, the other woman raises an eyebrow. Peridot is nearly reassured that the other woman didn’t see her until a grin slides into place. Not just any grin. A knowing grin. Like she’s going to blackmail Peridot or something.

“Do you always tan wrapped up like that?”

Peridot narrows her eyes contemptuously. “Yes.”

“And how’s that working out for you?”

Their eyes are drawn to the towel and Peridot turns red, not answering.

“Name’s Jasper,” the woman introduces herself, allowing Peridot room to change the subject.

“Peridot.”

Jasper nods. She’s blocking her sun and she’s still there. She’s wearing worn out jeans and a black tank top, her dyed gray hair in a ponytail. She looks magnificent, like she could crush Peridot against a wall, a bed...

“Looks like you’re getting a sunburn.” 

“I am not! This is just-- how I aways look.”

Jasper hums, amused, rocking on her heels and then after a beat she says, “So you’re really okay? Just checking.”

“Didn’t the lady next door die or something? What are you doing here?”

Jasper’s smile turns faint and they break eye contact. “Just some yard work right now. I’ve been coming at least once a week to spruce the place up.”

That sounds about right to Peridot. The house has been for sale for ages, but the lawn is trimmed and there are cheap flowers planted out front. 

“I’ve never seen you around here,” Jasper says.

“That’s because I was in school.”

“Oh yeah? What are you going for?”

Peridot tightens the towel around herself. She doesn’t like this sort of conversation to begin with. She fell back a few years, distracted by other majors. And she’s naked, but she doesn’t feel the other woman’s eyes on anything other than her face. Once Peridot does open up, she forgets she’s naked, wrapped up in a towel like a burrito.

Jasper doesn’t react to the eventual confession that she’s switched majors, but does react when Peridot slips in that she wants to be an electrical engineer when she graduates.

“So you know about electrical stuff?” Jasper asks.

“Yeah, I just said that,” Peridot replies with an edge of annoyance.

Jasper shuffles on her feet, looking from the house to Peridot, and Peridot is hotly reminded that she’s in the buff. The towel is already tight around her body, but she pulls on it anyway.

This time, Jasper looks and Peridot stiffens. But it’s not shyness, prudishness, or plain embarrassment. It’s something else. It takes her a moment of staring right back at Jasper to realize what it is.

“What?” Peridot snaps. “Do I have something on my face?”

Jasper politely looks away and stuffs her hands in her pockets, sort of leaning against the fence. “I’m not good at electrical. I was just thinking maybe you could give me a hand-- if you want.”

Peridot twists her mouth in thought. The invitation is genuine, she can sense that. As she mulls over the question she finds her eyes lingering on Jasper’s robust arms and thinks that if this is just flirting, a way to get in her pants, she won’t be completely offended.. But Jasper isn’t Lapis, and she’s not Amethyst either.

Peridot shakes her head and decisively forms a fist. Well! Lapis isn’t here, she thinks to herself. What’s she supposed to do: piddle away, constantly checking her phone, imagining Lapis’s newer, better partner pulling aside the bottom of her one-piece swimsuit, lapping up the salt of the ocean and Lapis’s cunt? No thanks. 

“All right.” Peridot makes a show of shrugging. “It’s not like I got anything better to do.”

Jasper smiles. “Great! Thank you.”

“It’s really nothing,” Peridot says, trying to sound indignant. “So what do you need me to do?” 

“I’ll tell you.” Jasper pauses, holding back a laugh, but another smile leaking through. “. . .As soon as you put on clothes.”

Peridot squeaks and nearly drops the towel in shock.

X

She decides to reappear fifteen minutes later. She’s been dressed, pacing around the kitchen. Maybe if she tires herself out, the beating in her chest will stabilize. Maybe if she wears her legs out-- something. Something. 

“I don’t know!” she exclaims to herself, still flustered from earlier.

This shouldn’t be hard for her, working alongside a very attractive woman. She’s had sex in front of a whole group of people and one time Lapis finger-fucked her in a movie theater (the middle of "I Am Legend" is a big blur of sensations for Peridot, but Lapis promised nothing big happened). She’s done a lot of things that would make her mom’s hair curl. Things that should embolden her for future encounters. 

But instead she’s exhausted from pacing in circles and she can't feel her legs. She’s very sure of what she’s feeling, unsure why this is happening. When she finally makes the trek across the lawn, she figures out what it is: she’s never made a move on her own. Everything that led up to those moments was just her being led by someone else. 

Maybe Jasper is leading her too. She can hope because she doesn’t know what the hell she’s doing.

Jasper turns off the mower and waves her over. Peridot meets her, rubbing her forehead after falling flat on her face four times on the way. Jasper laughs only after she inspects her forehead for injury.

“It’s not funny!”

“Is it because that big brain of yours is so heavy?”

“Like I haven’t heard that,” Peridot retorts. 

Jasper shrugs, pats her on the back and leads her into the house. Normally, Peridot shirks away from strangers' hands. Jasper’s hands are large but they are not invasive. Her hands lead Peridot gently, shepherding. She doesn’t push, allowing Peridot to take her own steps forward in the advised direction. It’s not like Lapis’s grip, fierce and demanding obedience, or Amethyst’s bruising, playful tugging. It feels nice. 

The comparisons between the three women disappear when Jasper presents Peridot with the electrical issues, which are just as simple as Peridot expected. She doesn’t mince words. Her voice becomes more nasal when she’s being a know-it-all, Jasper comments, and Peridot wonders if that is just a barb or just an observation.

“I’ll need these things.” Peridot writes her a list. 

“Is this all expensive?”

“Depends who you ask.”

Jasper nods. Peridot suggests a hardware store nearby, and before she knows it, she’s in her room staring blankly at the ceiling, resisting the urge to check her phone for any new messages from Lapis. Her phone hasn’t chimed in hours and although Lapis is a presence that presses uncomfortably on her chest, the thoughts of Jasper are slowly finding a place of their own, searching for room to take root. Peridot isn’t sure if she should let those thoughts blossom but it’s better than thinking about Lapis, so she closes her eyes and lets the heat in her abdomen consume her.

X

Over breakfast Peridot's mom mentions Jasper. Jasper's figure can be seen from a distance through their kitchen window, pulling tools from the garden shed, Peridot's mom shakes her head and for a moment she almost appears sympathetic, but Peridot knows her mom: she's about to gossip.

Clucking her tongue she says, “Poor dear. I told you her grandma died, right?”

Peridot pauses, chewing her toast. “You mean she's related to the old lady who used to live next door?” She had thought Jasper was a contractor of sorts, hired to work on the house.

“Isn't it sad?” her mom says.

“Yeah.”

X

Later, after her mom has gone to work, Peridot joins Jasper in the backyard. She's decided not to mention the deceased grandma and asks instead what she's up to. Jasper has a ladder and a leaf blower.

“Cleaning the gutters,” Jasper answers, and then, “I bought the stuff you asked for.”

“Excellent.”

“It's in the mud room in a brown paper bag. I turned the circuit breaker off too.” Then she climbs the ladder. Peridot frowns. She was expecting they would be working together.

X

She can hear Jasper's footsteps on the roof and half-expects her to fall through the ceiling. But she doesn't. They don't see each other for a good hour as Peridot fixes the myriad of electrical problems and Jasper battles with the leaf blower.

When Jasper returns, Peridot doesn't hear her. The steps were thunderous on the rooftop, but on the ground behind her, either they're light or Peridot is too engrossed in her work to notice.

“Hey.”

Peridot jumps at the sound of her voice, the blood rushing to her face.

“Sorry,” Jasper apologizes. “Did I interrupt?”

Peridot shakes her head. A sharp inhale and then she replies, “N-no. I just finished. You can turn on the breakers now.”

Jasper nods, unmoving, and Peridot feels her pulse jump in both wrists. She swallows, daring to take in the image of the woman towering over her. Jasper's hair is damp with sweat, sticking to her neck and forehead. Peridot notices she has a bit of a farmer's tan. She has sweat on her brow but her eyeliner is flawless, waterproof.

“Want something to eat?” Jasper says.

“No.”

“Anything you want to do?”

Peridot laughs dryly. “You.” And then she freezes. “I said that out loud, didn't I?”

Jasper doesn't say anything, just closing the space between them. “Yeah, you did.”

Peridot struggles to swallow the lump in her throat, clutching the wall behind her. Jasper’s hip presses against her. There are grass stains all over the front of her jeans and loose leaves and twigs trapped in her ponytail. She looks like a mess. Peridot feels like a mess.

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize. So, you mean what you say? You want to do me?”

“Yes.” There is something in Jasper’s gaze that draws out the confession. Jasper’s knee is now wedged between her legs, so that might also have something to do with the admission. Peridot eagerly grinds against Jasper’s knee, shameless after her dry spell. 

I deserve this, she tells herself. 

She’s worried she’s going to overthink this, but finds she doesn’t think at all, insecurities scattering when Jasper closes the gap between them and kisses her. Peridot’s body moves with desire, from memory, hips vaulting up so she can grind against Jasper’s knee.

Jasper chuckles, encourages her with a few more frenzied kisses, and then spins her around so her front is facing the wall. Jasper has her by the wrists. She leans forward and Peridot can hear her taking in her scent, like some feral animal.

“Didn’t your mother tell you about going into stranger’s houses?” Jasper purrs. Her voice is dark and flinty, voice hot against Peridot’s neck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, Peridot frantically thinks. A little spark of fear brings on another burst of adrenaline and against all reason, she feels her cunt clench and clit throb. 

Distantly, she remembers when Lapis had handcuffed her to a bike rack on campus, a phallic object wedged inside of her and a vibrator buzzing violently against her clit. She had been fully clothed but fearful someone would come for their bike and hear the suspicious buzzing, smell her musk in the air, possibly take advantage of that. Lapis had said she looked irresistible, whimpering and shuddering, knocking bikes sideways as she came violently. 

“I left one hole unoccupied. Just in case,” Lapis had purred.

“In case of what?!” Peridot had cried, watching Lapis’s receding form. She knew why, imagined it vividly happening: a complete stranger utilizing that hole Lapis had lovingly left for them to fuck.

The fear of getting caught, the fear of being taken advantage of -- it had lasted forever, her terrors drawing out the length of time. 

Lapis had said she’d come too fast, said it was disappointing. Peridot wondered if Jasper was going to make her come right now. The thrill of fear Jasper implanted is coursing through her body, already sensitive from want, from not being touched in months. Masturbation doesn't count. It is not enough. She needs hands-- someone else’s hands gripping her body, a voice whispering threats against her throat.

“You know I’m playing, right?” Jasper says, breaking the illusion.

Peridot groans, exasperated. She had been so close.

“Yes, Jasper,” she replies irritably.

“Geez. Just checking.”

“Fuck it. Just fuck me.”

“You’re wet.”

“I haven’t been fucked in months. Now if we’re done talking, I’d appreciate it if you would fuck me senseless. I don’t fucking care how you do it--”

Peridot’s chiding caught in her throat, Jasper’s thumb and forefinger pressing on her esophagus, under the ears.

“God, you won’t shut up.”

The pressure on her throat is removed once Peridot quiets. Jasper was careful, she knows that, but she felt her strength, reminded of how easily Jasper could destroy her if she wanted. The fact that Jasper is careful, controlled, reinvigorates the fear that had been placed earlier. Self control has that effect on Peridot. Anyone can be a loose cannon, but to know one’s strength, to leverage it at the right moment, to the necessary degree...

Peridot can sense that Jasper is special. She picked up on Peridot’s deep-seeded need for guidance and a desire for adrenaline-- the kind that comes from a good measured dose of fear.

Peridot vacillates between the assurance that Jasper won’t take things too far and the doubt that maybe she will. Maybe she will press on her throat too hard, will bend her arm too far back. And if she decides to go that route, there will be nothing Peridot can do about it, tiny as she is, mountainous as Jasper is.

“Does anyone even know where you are?” Jasper asks, and Peridot shudders. Her mother would probably assume she’s holed up in her room, and Lapis clearly doesn’t give a fuck. If she disappeared, it would take awhile for anyone to notice.

“I asked you a question.” 

Peridot shakes her head, tight-lipped. She can feel Jasper: strong fingers stretching her cunt, sharp teeth on her neck, a hand locked around both wrists. And more than that-- she can feel Jasper get into her head, imprisoning her on the spot with subtle manipulation, her words, and sexual prowess. 

Peridot knows she’s coming when her knees give and she shakes to the floor. The orgasm laced with fear is blinding, like a cold wash of panic. She forgets her surroundings and herself, edging towards survival mode. Jasper reigns her in before it reaches that point, and asks, “Do you need anything?”

Peridot pauses, analyzing the question. Anyone who wasn’t interested in her remaining alive wouldn’t ask if she is fine. She tentatively reaches for Jasper. Jasper doesn’t pursue, stays still and waits for Peridot to touch her. 

When Peridot finds her voice again, she voices her first request. “I want to call my mom.”

“Where’s your phone?”

Peridot nods towards the little hallway table and watches Jasper retrieve her phone, relief slowly coming back to her.

She calls her mom, apologizes for bothering her at work, all while holding Jasper’s hand, the thunder in her chest slowly ebbing.

She considers calling Lapis too but calls Amethyst instead. Amethyst answers the phone with a belch and they all laugh. After the conversation with Amethyst, Peridot is grounded to reality and she feels suddenly tired now that the tension has dropped, but she’s not ready to sleep yet. She wants to talk about what happened.

“You should have asked first.” Peridot chastises sourly, “before pulling me into a scenario like that.”

“Was it bad?”

“No-- just…. sudden,” Peridot admits. “I barely know you.”

“Sorry- I got caught up in the moment. Thought that was what you wanted.”

“It was… I just wish we could have talked about it first.” She waits for Jasper to respond, expecting a terse response or an excuse -- or blame. Lapis often did that and the memory of those times makes her let go of Jasper’s hand, expecting the worst.

Instead Jasper leans back, looking at Peridot, sighing through her crooked nose. “Is there anything I can do for you now?”

Peridot perks up at that. “Um-- ah-- yeah. Yeah! We can talk about stuff. I think that would help.”

Jasper responds to Peridot by leaning against her, wrapping a solid arm around her “I’d like that.”

X

The rest of the summer breezes by after that. They fall into a routine. Peridot crosses the fence to meet Jasper in the morning. Jasper always laughs and tells her she can knock on the front door, but Peridot never listens, repeating it every morning after for the entire summer. 

Initially they worked separately, but after finishing all the electrical repairs, Peridot finds herself free to assist Jasper on the rest of the renovations. They take out the tacky and worn patterned carpet and strip the wallpaper, paint the walls pale yellow and spring green to open up the rooms. They pack away Jasper’s grandma’s things and Jasper tells her funny family stories. Peridot wishes she had gotten to know Jasper’s grandma when she was alive instead of avoiding her.

It’s disorienting how, one moment they’re talking about Jasper’s dearly departed grandma, the next they’re fucking on her chaise lounge chair, and Peridot has a fistfull of a doily that was within her reach. 

“It’s my house now,” Jasper says when Peridot has sudden second thoughts about being fisted in the kitchen and then wonders how they’ll ever finish the renovations with all the “fuck breaks” they’ve been taking. 

Around five they wrap up for the day, and after picking up food, they settle on the couch, still upholstered with a clear plastic slip that crunches as they sit down to watch a cruddy movie. 

Somehow, they nearly finish it all the week before school starts. Peridot assumes that with the work mostly done and school approaching, they’ll lounge on the couch and watch TV. or something, but that Monday morning Jasper ushers her close to the bent fence and shows Peridot her phone. 

“What do you think?”

On the screen is a real estate website. A tiny house that’s seen better years is pictured, along with a dirt cheap asking price.

“Looks like shit,” Peridot says, completely honest. She returns the phone.

“That’s our next project.”

“Jasper. I have school soon.”

Peridot can see from the surprise that flickers on Jasper’s features that she forgot. It’s difficult, watching her girlfriend sulk like a sad puppy. 

“Maybe I can come help out on the weekends,” Peridot quickly says. “I only have one semester left anyways.”

“It’s a three hour drive,” Jasper says, unsure but guiltily hopeful.

“I’d rather spend my weekend with you.” She used to spend most of the year on campus, but now that she’s decided her and Lapis’s break is permanent, she doesn’t have a reason to stay. 

X

Peridot wonders what the first day of school, the first day of seeing Lapis again, is going to be like. The three hour drive is brutal but nothing five energy drinks can’t help stave off. She parks in her dorm’s parking lot at 2AM, passes out two hours later, and wakes up one hour afterward to get ready for her first class.

She doesn’t see Lapis until later that afternoon because Lapis refuses to take morning classes. Her already dark skin is darker than Peridot remembers and her hair is longer, her roots showing. 

“Haven’t heard from you in awhile.”

It’s true-- Peridot hasn’t texted her since she met Jasper, but Lapis hasn’t tried to communicate either. Peridot adjusts the strap to her backpack, surprised that Lapis has approached her.

“I’ve been busy,” she answers with a distinct edge to her voice.

“Oh,” Is all Lapis says, sounding uninterested, but she folds her arms and looks away, clearly bothered.

Peridot’s phone buzzes at that moment. The timing is excellent. It’s Jasper.

**Jasper 3:30 PM**   
_How’s your first day_

**Peridot 3:30 PM**   
_Omg. my ex is trying to talk to me._

**Jasper 3:31 PM**   
_Tell her to buzz off._

**Jasper 3:31 PM**   
_You’re mine now. *kissy face emoji*_

 

Peridot can’t help but smile, eyes on her phone, ear on Lapis.

Lapis doesn’t bat a lash at Peridot tapping at her phone while they talk, but at some point midway, the sun high overhead between them, Lapis uncrosses her arms and reaches to touch her. Without thinking, Peridot jerks back and Lapis stares, puzzled.

Lapis’s touch used to melt Peridot. She could silence her with eye contact and disorient her with a kiss. It takes a moment for Peridot to absorb that she’s shirked the physical contact and longer to question why Lapis feels like a stranger. Why the visceral reaction?

Before Peridot can apologize Lapis says:,“I see.” She draws back, crossing her arms again, looking strangely vulnerable. “Guess I deserve that.”

Peridot nods. 

“I missed you,” Lapis says weakly.

“I missed you too-- for awhile.” She’s imagined this scenario before, not expecting it to happen, always picturing she’d be smug. Admittedly she is, but she can’t bring herself to showcase it on the level she intended. Lapis is a small woman, but she always carries herself taller than others. Peridot is struck by how small the other woman looks, holding herself, slouching, as if hoping she’ll shrink into herself and disappear. 

“We can still be friends,” Peridot offers, but Lapis doesn’t smile.

“Thanks,” she says quietly.

“I really mean it.” 

Lapis squints at her, disbelieving, but she finally believes it when Peridot offers to help her with her homework. In the middle of math tutoring, Lapis breaks the ice. “So you found someone else.”

“You haven’t?” Peridot taps her pencil over the next word problem, eager to change the subject.

“No one worth mentioning-- you’re the only one who puts up with my shit.”

“Used to put up with your shit,” Peridot corrects.

Lapis breaks into a sort of smile, “right.” 

X

The three hour drive back to her hometown is longer than the drive back to campus, and not even six energy drinks is enough to keep Peridot from pulling over for a quick nap.

Still, it’s all worth it, knowing that her girlfriend is waiting for her back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was experimenting with writing styles, taking from John Steinbeck and playing with how nedra and badporl (of Eight Drinks) writes.


	28. Push l SFW; Jasper/Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly canon divergent since it’s implied Jasper was made during the rebellion?

Jasper had come out of the ground fighting. Rose had come out of the ground defending- that’s what the rumors said, but Rose had never confirmed these. She didn’t like to talk about fighting.

She liked to talk about strange things, like how the moss felt under their feet, or how she occasionally took a break from her post to lie face down and let the Earth sun warm her shoulders.

“Don’t tell anyone!” She’d laugh, unafraid of the consequences. Jasper was afraid for her.

There was always work to be done but Rose always found time to goof off and found ways to entice Jasper to follow along. They would roll and playfully grapple in the dirt and Rose would tickle her until Jasper couldn’t move anymore, utterly defeated.

Jasper didn’t understand what Rose saw in the Earth, in the moss between her toes or the blinding glare of the Earth sun. But she did like when Rose grabbed her by the waist and the wrist and pulled her closer. And she did like how Rose smelled like clay and honeysuckle. So whatever Rose saw in the Earth- it was something like that. A pleasure. A quiet, longing admiration.

Jasper thought she knew Rose, until she heard the rumors. This time Rose was not there to confirm or deny them. And she was not there to pull Jasper from her post and goad her into a playful brawl, nor was Pink Diamond there to gently chastise them.

Rose had acted selfishly, pulling everything into chaos, leaving Jasper behind.

For that, Jasper followed Rose’s footsteps.


	29. The Beast l SFW; Jasper/Lapis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tunes  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlZZrIFLDDM

Peridot had taken to sleeping after Amethyst taught her how. The nights were generally quiet with Peridot passed out in Lapis’s lap, another episode of Camp Pining Hearts playing on the television.

It was the only routine she and Peridot had. Their days were sporadic, full of endless possibilities that kept Lapis too busy to think about Jasper.

Lapis couldn’t get the knack of sleeping so she learned to marathon season after season of Camp Pining Hearts while Peridot was asleep. She didn’t want to think about anything else. Admittedly, she was getting a little bored and was ready to take Amethyst on her offer to borrow the Li'l Butler VHS tapes ( and those comic books that were read backwards). She had seen every episode over twenty times and her thoughts began to drift. Peridot was comfy, cozy and warm in her lap like a little cat, but Lapis found herself bizarrely missing Jasper.

That itself was a routine: miss Jasper, be ashamed of herself for missing Jasper, hate herself, then wait for Peridot to wake up…

Sometimes, she even forcibly woke Peridot, which was difficult. She didn’t even stir when Lapis carefully slipped from her grasp.

The television was still playing as she left the barn, treading carefully through the tall grasses.

She was half a mile away from the barn when she stopped and called out, “I know you’re out there.”

The rustling in the corn field shuddered to a stop and a strange, grunting noise answered her, confirming Jasper’s presence.

“How long are you going to follow me?” Lapis said brusquely. And then, after a pause, she sighed. “Right. Jaspers don’t give up.”

As if responding to her name, Jasper emerged from the between two rows of corn, but she was anything but the Jasper that Lapis remembered. Lapis took a step back, gaping.

“Wh–”

Jasper made that strange grunting noise again, more beast than Gem. She lumbered slowly towards Lapis, her posture sunken as if ashamed by her appearance. That however did not stop her from trying to make contact with Lapis, whose attention she inherently craved.

Lapis had been afraid Jasper would find her again, not of Jasper but the temptation to fall into old habits. She was still afraid, but this time for Jasper.

“What happened…?” she asked without expecting an answer, walking, closing the gap between them.

Jasper made a tired groan and pressed her face against Lapis’s chest. Her horns were sharp and jutting out from where her eyes had been. There were blue-green swirls patterned against her red stripes. It reminded Lapis of Malachite. For a moment she wondered if she had done this, but that was impossible – they had been apart until now after all – and so she wondered again and without thinking, only feeling, she looped her arms around Jasper’s neck and pressed her face against Jasper’s wooly chest.

Jasper was broader, shaggier, but quieter. Strange, but this new form was stranger. Lapis had only heard of gem corruption and been previously skeptical.

She looked up into Jasper’s face, stroking her jaw. She wondered if Jasper could see her, what she was thinking.

“You did this to yourself,” Lapis realized and found she guessed correctly when Jasper pulled back in shame. The retraction was short-lived. No sooner had Jasper drawn away she came back like the tide. The need for affection was stronger than pride when it came to Lapis.

“Does it hurt?” Lapis asked, fingers brushing the horns jutting out from her face, her shoulders. They were strong and beautiful like ivory, smooth as velvet, sharp as a quill.

The other gem grunted, seemed to shake her head and say without words, ‘No more than what you did.’

The reminder soured Lapis’s mood, as if she didn’t hate herself enough, regret enough.

“Who’s the monster now?”

She thought it would make her feel better to say that, a revenge against what Jasper had called her when they last saw each other, but she watched Jasper’s shoulders concave and shudder, a whimper peeling from her throat, and felt worse.

“I’m sorry.” That didn’t help her, but Jasper recovered from the blow, standing solid again.

Lapis sat down, weary of standing, and Jasper followed her to the ground, making a clicking noise, belly exposed, inviting her to lay on top of her. Lapis rested her head on Jasper’s shoulder, carefully avoiding the spikes. She breathed in, taking in the hay and the night air and Jasper’s arid scent.

“I missed you.” They were both surprised she let loose the sentiment, but she supposed it had been so long, and she was worried, and Jasper needed to hear it.

They laid in the dark, ignoring the stars, eyes cast over the stalks of grain and corn surrounding them. At some point, Jasper purred, the reverberations beat against Lapis’s chest, and she snuggled closer to the sound. For the first time, she dozed, and Jasper must have too because when she woke, it took awhile for Jasper to respond.

“Jasper.” This time the other gem craned her head.

Maybe it would have been better if she didn’t wake her first, Lapis thought, standing to her feet. Jasper jumped to her feet, sensing her departure, and made a deep, crying sound.

“Jasper.”

That only incited the other gem’s rage. She kicked and stomped and howled, rattling Lapis’s ears. Lapis stepped back and Jasper lunged forward, tearing at her dress. Tooth and claw and ear shattering loneliness roused a violence that refused to quell. Lapis stepped back and Jasper only moved forward, shoulders hunched, prepared to pounce.

Lapis’s first instinct was to kick off into the air and leave this behind her. It would be so easy. But her feet stayed on the ground. She stepped back, at a crossroads, the teetering edge of a decision.

She took in the image of Jasper yowling like a distressed dog, frustrated, powerless and utterly alone. For a moment she saw herself, and then she stopped moving back, instead taking steps forward.

The sudden hush was dizzying; her ears were still ringing. Jasper stopped crying and sat on her haunches.

“I… I have to go, Jasper.”

She watched her stiffen. “I promise I’ll be back.”

Jasper took the bottom of her skirt in her mouth and tugged, urging her not to go.

“You’ll have to stay here. You understand, right? If they find you they’ll take apart your physical form and bubble you.” Steven had assured Lapis it was a humane alternative. But a prison was still a prison.

“That’s why you’ll need to behave while I’m gone. Don’t draw any attention… No. I told you I can’t stay with you!” She sighed, reigning in impatience.

“I promise I’ll come back. I found you this time. I came back. I’ll come back again.”

Jasper clicked her teeth.

“I promise.” Lapis leaned up on tiptoe and hovered to reach eye-level, pressing her cheek where Jasper’s cheek would have been if she weren’t in this beastial form.

Jasper nuzzled her neck, throat rumbling. When they broke the embrace Jasper leaned forward to drag her tongue across Lapis’s face

“Okay, you could have not done that.” She wiped her face. Jasper’s tongue was dry and felt like sandpaper, grating. Such a clumsy kiss.

“If you do that again I’ll definitely not come back,” she admonished, and pausing, ran her fingers through the nape of Jasper’s mane, silver and sheer like spider silk. Tentatively she touched Jasper’s gem, pristine and perfect as ever, but in spite of that, her body was contorted into a stranger’s.

Lapis lingered. Jasper milked the attention, pressed into the touch, purring.

“I have to go,” Lapis whispered, the dawn breaking behind her. She took two steps back then whipped around, hurtling herself into the air before one more minute turned into an hour. Jasper’s roar rattled her nerves but she kept her eyes forward, distancing herself from the sound.

When she returned to the barn Peridot was still asleep where she had left her. Lapis let her sleep, she wasn’t ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art was by my sweetpea bringbackgoth  
> http://bringbackgoth.tumblr.com/post/148929567854/whos-the-monster-now


	30. Desire l NSFW; Jasper/Pink Diamond

Was it too cocky, flying too close to the sun, to think she deserved Pink Diamond’s whole attention? Did that teeter too close to entitlement? If it was, then Jasper’s peers, the less perfect quartzes, did not say.

She had been made the perfect quartz soldier, the hole she emerged from a monument, lined with glass. She had come out looking for a fight. She had come out victorious. Now bent on one knee, her diamond tall and benevolent over her she thought about the things she wanted, things she deserved for her efforts.

She wanted to kiss her diamond’s shoes, climb up her legs, and with permission, carefully pull back the top of her blouse. She wanted to worship her, please her, hear her moans echo through the court. She didn’t want to be touched. No. She wanted to touch. Touch soft skin, wild hair.

Jasper imagined Pink Diamond spreading her legs and holding Jasper in both hands, directing her towards her cunt, luscious divine folds, slick and glittering, hot against Jasper’s face. It would be an honor to drown in those passions, to be used, slight discomfort aside. She had been made to fight-- was it wrong to think she could serve in other ways?

Jasper waited, kneeling. She wanted Pink Diamond but got a pearl instead. She hid her disappointment behind her shag of hair and said, “Thank you.”


	31. Left To Chance l NSFW ; Jasper/Lapis,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the canon divergent AU where corrupted Jasper escapes before she's defeated.
> 
> Contains oviposition, knotting, and oral.

October was falling fast and cool and there was a light layer of frost under Lapis’s feet. The tall stalks of corn stood still, browning and crispening. The hay was shorn and rolled into tight bundles as tall, as wide as Jasper in her behemoth form.

Every night Jasper waited for her. Depending on whether or not Peridot chose to sleep that night, Lapis visited. With each visit, her confidence in herself, in being in Jasper’s presence strengthened. She was not afraid. 

Jasper would rest her head in Lapis’s lap, gurgling, or Lapis would lay on top of her chest, burrowing face first in Jasper’s mane. They dozed, they lay awake and lazy and alone together. They didn’t talk much.

The night seemed to pass faster with each visit, never long enough. Lapis could pass the time without Jasper with comics and television shows and expressing herself through meep morps, but what did Jasper have? She hated to think that Jasper hid, waiting for the sun to set. She understood Jasper’s noises, but she didn’t know what Jasper was thinking.

But Jasper seemed content enough with the attention Lapis could give her. She didn’t throw fits anymore after Lapis kept her promise and returned the first time. She was always eager to see her, wagging her tail and hurtling up in the air to meet her, panting.

There was still some lingering guilt. Jasper had easily forgiven her, but why she couldn’t understand, except that the other gem was afraid of being alone. It was more than loneliness, though. There was admiration, a power that rivaled Jasper’s, that reminded her of her diamond, how Lapis had made her kneel.

Lapis had advised Jasper to keep out of trouble, to hide during the day, and not attack the Crystal Gems out of concern for her safety. Jasper had obeyed. It felt good to have someone to obey.

Lapis bargained that if they were going to be intimate, Jasper would be in control. That sounded like an order to Jasper. She didn’t hesitate to act, nuzzling Lapis’s neck, pressing the bulk of her body against the smaller gem. The position was awkward. Missionary did not work with Jasper’s new form. 

Lapis squirmed. “Hold on,” she said, voice authoritative. Jasper stepped back, waiting for her to adjust herself.

She had to get on all fours to make it work, her bottom in the air, waiting. The position wasn’t normal to Lapis. She really meant to give Jasper control. Her cheeks, chest, and sex were flushed. She was not visibly wet but Jasper could smell her, and rather than mount her immediately, she pressed her nose at Lapis’s divide, taking in her musk.

“Are you done?” Lapis asked impatiently. 

For that, Jasper took her time. She was in control after all, and Lapis smelled different than she imagined her, not sweet like her appearance suggested. She smelled savage, earthy even, and when Jasper dragged her tongue along her slit she was overwhelmed by the taste of brine.

Lapis gasped, looking over her shoulder. “Stop fooling around.” She was conscious of the night fading, day breaking.

Jasper growled, nonthreatening. She nipped at her thighs to show dominance, or to remind Lapis that she had given her control.

“--Ohh...” Lapis floundered and she found herself rolling her hips to meet Jasper’s tongue. Her mouth was clumsy, but she made up for in passion. And there was something charming about how Jasper struggled, angling her head, going through so much trouble just to taste her. At first, it seemed nothing had changed and Lapis was still in control, topping from the bottom, but then Jasper stopped her ministrations just as she was about to come. And when Lapis twisted like a gnarled tree and fought and cursed, Jasper merely pressed a paw against her cheek, careful of her own strength, keeping her in place.

A hearty rumbling answered Lapis’s protests, like she was laughing.

“I hate you!” she shouted, for once not serious.

There was that odd rumbling again, coming deep from Jasper’s throat. She leaned down and licked her face. 

“Eugh,” Lapis groaned. She could taste herself on Jasper’s mouth.

And because Jasper was feeling generous, she licked her again, until her face was wet with saliva and her entire head of hair looked like one giant cowlick.

“You’re terrible,” Lapis murmured in the dirt. Jasper leaned against her, purring, ‘Thank you.’

The sky was a murky grey, marking the first sign of light. The frost was thawing into a damp dew and the ground was soft under Lapis’s hands and knees as Jasper spread her legs, the head of the ovipositor brushing against her entrance, slick with arousal and Jasper’s saliva. 

The blind probing of her ovipositor frustrated Lapis and she reached down, guiding the length inside her. Then she braced herself against a bale of hay, feeling foolish for testing the daylight slowly creeping over them, for giving into pleasure instead of being careful. 

Jasper had no worries. She was close to Lapis, to someone. Her breaths stirred the hair at the base of Lapis’s neck as she thrust into her feverently. She was oddly gentle, taking her time, enjoying this moment. Lapis forgot to be impatient, to be careful, and she drank it in too, raising her hips to meet Jasper’s thrusts. Her cheek was pressed to the ground, her mouth full of dirt.

For once, it was nice to let go.

She had half-expected, a quarter-hoped that in giving Jasper control, she would utilize this power to punish her. Lapis felt she deserved to be fucked into the ground, limbs twisted back until the joints popped and bone jutted out. If Jasper used those sharp teeth to catch her entire throat in her mouth and bite down, that was to be expected, that was fair.

But she didn’t. She tormented Lapis unintentionally in a more effective manner. She forgave her. She made love to her, Lapis embracing the ground, bottom up, easily accepting the knot. 

She had used Jasper. 

She was apprehensive when she had spread her legs, inviting Jasper to use her. 

She wasn’t ready to give up control so soon and was grateful that it hadn’t turned out that way. This tumble under the quickly disappearing cover of dark was unexpectedly fair and equal and Lapis was surprised she enjoyed it as much as she did, moaning, grinding against Jasper. She was almost too accepting of Jasper’s eggs. She moved too much, eagerly squirming. Jasper stilled her, placing two paws on her shoulder blades, claws and spikes prickling.

The eggs were small but heavy. They would steadily grow heavier inside her, incubating. When Jasper slipped out of her, giving a lethargic groan, and Lapis let her skirt fall back down to her ankles, she was a little disappointed, a little relieved that there was no visible change to mark their union. That would change over the months, and amidst her happiness, Lapis’s head raced, trying to think of viable lies. As far as the Crystal Gems and Steven knew, Jasper was still out there somewhere and Lapis had pretended she didn’t care, didn’t know where Jasper was, and was making it a point to avoid her.

And how would their brood look, Lapis wondered, stroking one of the spikes jutting out from where eyes should be. 

She had been eager to part, conscious of the day, but now that the morning was here they were in no hurry, Jasper was lingering, Lapis pensive and tired, adjusting to the added weight.

Jasper as always made it difficult for her to leave, but unlike the times before when she whined, tail between her legs, she was silent and blocked Lapis’s way, a protective gesture in lieu of the usual selfish one.

“I’ll be fine,” Lapis reassured, not convincing when she nearly fell trying to take to the air. Jasper helped her regain balance, head bowed to use as a crutch.

“Fine. I’ll let you walk me part of the way home,” Lapis relented and during that time, used Jasper as support, refusing to ride on her back as suggested.

Along the way Lapis thought about what she would do. She would go back to the barn, staying until she visibly showed. Then she would leave Peridot a note. If she could find the Camp Pining Hearts movie, maybe that would tide her roommate over until she returned. But then that would mean leaving not only Jasper but their brood every night thereafter. She wasn’t sure if she could handle that.

The barn was coming into view, just past the hill, past the cows and the rusted plough. Lapis suddenly stopped. The cows spread out at Jasper’s approach, little tails dusting their bottoms, swatting away flies. 

“I don’t want to go,” Lapis admitted. 

Then don’t go, Jasper would say if she could speak.

Lapis shook her head. “I have to. Peridot... Peridot will be worried.” What was she doing? What had she been thinking, mating with Jasper? Peridot would be worried eventually, seeing her stomach gradually swell. Fuck. Lapis dryly laughed, crossing her arms. 

“This is messed up,” she whispered, shaking.

Jasper found Lapis’s hand, holding it in her mouth. 

Lapis wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “I’ll figure something out.” She managed a smile, one that did not reach her eyes.

Jasper watched her leave, then waited for her to come back after having second thoughts. But Lapis didn’t return so she turned back.


	32. "No One" l NSFW; Pearl, Pearl/Bismuth

Pearl remembers a chastity belt fitted to her sex and that emboldens her to spread her legs and sink into Bismuth’s kiss. For a moment, it feels wrong for Garnet’s hands to roam across her chest, for a moment she panics, thinking her ex-diamond will find her grinding furiously against the carnelian. 

Then she thinks haughtily: let them find her like this! Let her old warden find her shared among others instead of caged in isolation, starving for touch. Pearl wishes she could watch the diamond bite her bottom lip and wring her hands in fury. She’d look her straight in the eye as she rides the cinnabar’s mouth. She’d cry louder for the citrine with amber eyes and full lips than she ever did for that diamond.

And she had said: “I have a choice and I choose Rose.” Watching the diamond’s eyes widen, her words and Rose’s sword piercing through her.

“Who do you belong to?” Bismuth whispers huskily in her ear.

Pearl laughs, grabs a fistful of hair and directs Bismuth’s face where she needs her: right between her legs. 

“No one.”


	33. Restless Dreams l Lapis/Peridot ; NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on romans-art 's Soviet Spies AU. Especially based on this comic:
> 
> http://romans-art.tumblr.com/post/151467885074/part-2-of-the-military-ball-part-1-here-and-then

Since that night, crowded in that closet, Peridot could think of nothing else at night, in bed, with her wife, with their fake marriage except of Lapis breathing.

Lapis’s breath at night, in sleep is shallow. Shallow like when Peridot had gripped the back of her dress, as she kissed her. 

Peridot feels the warmth against her back and remembers how Lapis had warmed her front.

Memory, over time, turned and turned again becomes inevitably warped. Details go missing, new fragments fall in the vacant spaces. Often these new pieces are not the truth. Often they are wishes, what could have been.

Peridot forgets how cramped the closet had been, only that Lapis had been so close.

And they start to imagine what would have happened if they were a real, normal couple.

Lapis would have pressed black gloved fingers past Peridot’s lips.

“Suck.” She would have ordered and her breath would shallow, as Peridot obeyed, as if they were kissing again.

She would reach and Peridot would groan, eyes closed, glasses askew, a blush like autumn dusting her cheeks. 

Lapis’s pinned hair, disheveled, a stray forelock sticking to her face. And she would have held Peridot by her (previously slicked back) hair, guiding her face up and down over Lapis’s fingers. 

The gloves. The satin material would soon be wet, drool pooling from the corners of Peridot’s ruddy red mouth. 

“I think your mouth could be put to other uses.” And as if she had the room to do so, would lift her sleek dress high and leg higher to drape over Peridot’s shoulder.

Already in crouching position, since the gloves, Peridot would tilt her face upwards to wet her lips with the taste of Lapis’s cunt. She would take her fingers and as Lapis had filled her mouth previously, Peridot would slip two fingers into the wet heat of her sex. She would suckle the little clit poking from the hood of flesh and thrust bare fingers so gently into impatient Lapis she would make her shout. 

And a knock would have beat on the door Lapis was pressed against and they could choose to continue or let the moment fall apart.

Peridot feels like she is falling apart with Lapis sleeping lightly beside her. She’s wearing the black night gown, sleek like the ballroom dress. She is not wearing gloves. Her bare fingers are curled against her face as she rests, breathing shallow breaths. Her chest rises and falls. She kicks her feet, restless. 

Peridot takes her pillow, gathers a blanket Lapis hasn’t claimed and moves to the couch. She means to move away from Lapis but her scent is laden deep within the fabric of the blanket, of Peridot’s pillow. 

So she doesn’t sleep, and if she does, it’s fleeting, like that kiss in the closet.


	34. lost property l SFW ; Jasper/Lapis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prequel one-shot to dig up the bones. My Halloween fic from last year. If you haven’t read it yet, you can read it here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4873429/chapters/11172502
> 
> This story contains Jasper and Lapis’s relationship before they warmed up to each other. This isn’t fluffy. There is a vore mention and some blood.

_  
“I gave you fresh air and open sky, I let you walk in the daylight. I gave you freedom! What more did you want?”_

_“My freedom, Lapis. My freedom.”  
_

X  


Freedom comes with a cost, Lapis thought. She had done nothing but run since she’d gained it. Her feet were bound in cloth ripped from her garments to stop the bleeding and guard the wounds. The bottoms of her feet, soft and pampered, had been torn to shreds, exposed to rocky underfoot and twigs, and glass.

The question was, was the cost worth it? Yes, she decided. It was worth everything, and she would do anything to keep it.

She gripped something so cold it was sharp in her hand, and ran and ran and ran. . .

X

Jasper could smell her. Her target’s scent had filled her senses since the moment she scoped out the cell she had lived in.

Fifty pieces of gold in advance. 

“The rest when you bring her back,” the woman in shades said, weighing the other sack of gold in the palm of her hand.

X

Money, valuables, Lapis had none but what she had stolen, and she spent it all on a piece of leather to be spelled. 

She could feel rather than read the marks. As property, as meat, she had no need for education.

Binding. So she could subdue her pursuer.

Loyalty. So she would have a companion, even one she hated.

Interwoven, subjugation. So she would have power.

X

The brat had slithered out of her grasp the first time. It was chance, fight, and persistence that saved that frail woman. When Jasper had pinned her, the amaranth scarf loose over her shoulders, bite marks were revealed all along her neck and shoulder blades. Blood crusted like rust on flesh. 

She smelled fresh and raw and Jasper wanted a taste. She bared her fangs, growling, soft and content with the thought while Lapis shook and beat at her and pulled out tufts of reddish-orange fur. That only made Jasper laugh and love the thought of devouring her more.

Farmers claimed that stress mottled the taste of meat, but Jasper disagreed. Nothing made a meal taste more alive and fresh than for it to fight for its life, adrenaline pumping and blood gushing into your mouth as jaws clamped down to silence the kill.

But Jasper was not hired to kill her. A taste then.

They had run through the brambles, and among the old pinprick bite marks were fresh scratches and scrapes. Jasper could say that’s how she caught her: teeth catching around the ankle like a sharp steel trap.

That’s how she’d do it; work her way up. Bite and drag her tongue up long, thin legs, lapping up blood, nibbling off pieces of flesh. Bit by bit. And she’d stop at her prey’s divide, and the prey would clamp her thighs close to thwart her, panicking, but Jasper would pull her legs apart and devour her there too.

When Lapis ran, Jasper smelled carbon and blood racing and cold sweat and something more primal than all of that.

Recently, she smelled leather and something cold like lightning.

X

The frost was thawing under their feet, and as they panted, fog yawned out of their mouths. Lapis was tiring fast, Jasper not. Her wolf body rippled with energy and she came at Lapis like a powerhouse.

Jasper leaped and Lapis suddenly stopped. She turned, staggering but resolute. Jasper also stopped, a beat of surprise passing over her. Then she made a weird rumbling noise punctuated with barks that was supposed to be laughter.

“Finally giving up, huh?” She shifted into human form just to gloat.

Lapis was silent, the wind blowing between them, stirring Jasper’s long hair. Lapis’s hair stuck to her forehead, caked with sweat and dirt. Her eyes were hard, unreadable, colder than the winter that had passed.

She smelled different, Jasper noticed. She couldn’t smell fear pouring out of the other woman, not like before. Sometimes that happened. Panic could exhaust a living creature to the point that they didn’t care anymore. 

Lapis did not care.

“I’m disappointed you’re giving up,” Jasper said, stalking closer. “Never had a human give me this much trouble. You were like an animal, relying on your instincts.” 

She could see the tension in Lapis’s arms and read that as the last thread of resistance, or the fear finally trickling back in. 

“You can run, you know,” Jasper suggested, flashing her teeth. The right eyetooth had been broken by a rock Lapis had hurled at her face.

“I’m not running away.” Lapis moved forward, her face impassive. The sun was high in the sky. There were patches of snow and muddy puddles. Lapis stepped ankle deep in muddy slurries, grey eyes boring dull and dead in Jasper’s bright luminous ones.

“If I run, you’ll catch me.” 

Jasper nodded, agreeing, tapping her nose. She’d never lost track of a target, the finest of the pack she originated from.

“If I don’t...” Lapis paused. She was so close to Jasper, she could feel Jasper's breath: humid, the smell of copper pelting the top of her head. “If I don’t,” she repeated, reaching upwards, caressing Jasper’s mouth lined with teeth. One tooth caught onto flesh and split open her palm. Even then she didn’t retreat, desensitized to the look, the smell of blood and of her own being spilled.

Jasper had never seen anything like it in all the years she’d hunted. It unnerved her how willing, how undeterred the other woman was. She liked Lapis better when she was fighting.

Lapis fell silent, looking back. Jasper made the mistake of following her line of sight. Distracted, overzealous, she dared look away, and that’s when Lapis caught her. Something tight looped around her neck like a noose, burning bright into skin. 

Jasper yowled, arms outstretched to shove Lapis away, but Lapis held on and tugged the leather collar tighter, gritting her teeth. She was not immune to the cold bite of the collar. The air was thick with the smell of burning flesh, singed fur, but no marks showed on Lapis’s hands or around Jasper’s neck. The pain penetrated, silent and deep, but it was nothing to what Lapis had experienced. So she endured.

Jasper was on the ground. She had reverted to wolf form to bring out the best of her strengths, but the spell was already locked and set. Her thick fur was matted with mud. The collar around her neck was bone cold. She had never been so cold. The sun was bright and high, baking the mud to her fur, but she was still so, so cold.

And Lapis was colder, she said: “If I don’t run. I can catch you.”

Jasper’s mouth peeled back, snarling. She could smell fear again and was ashamed that it didn’t emanate from Lapis

X.

She bent down next to Jasper and carefully reached into the pockets of the rabbit fur coat. Jasper stirred. 

“Stay,” Lapis commanded, voice low as if unsure, but reassured by Jasper’s obedience.

“Good girl,” Lapis said, relishing the control. She pulled the deerskin pouch from Jasper’s pocket, fifty gold coins full. Lapis weighed it in her hands before pocketing it, then stood up.

Lapis felt Jasper glowering, heard her snarl, and something like a smile tugged the corners of Lapis’s mouth, the first shred of emotion Jasper had ever witnessed from the woman.

“Aren’t you impressed? You’ve never had a human give you this much trouble.”

Jasper hated it, hated her, because it was true. 

Beyond the ravine was a small village, and Lapis openly voiced how she would spend Jasper’s advance. 

“I think I’ll buy new clothes,” she said, fingering the amaranth scarf. “And a gun.” 

She’d have included a hunter’s knife, but had found one in the lining of Jasper’s coat and claimed that too.

Jasper didn’t want to follow her but felt compelled to. She resisted until Lapis whistled, low and sweet.

The snow continued to melt under their feet.


	35. from under the trees I NSFW ; Jasper/Opal

Opal is patient. Opal is kind. She ties Jasper to a wisteria tree and marvels at the blossoms that rain down on them both as Jasper struggles.

She runs a thumb over Jasper’s full bottom lip and coaxes her into submission, all four hands upon her, caressing, finding divots and erogenous zones that makes Jasper moan instead of howl.

There are wind chimes hanging from the wisteria tree they’re under, the blossoms are fragrant and blend in with Opal’s scent. Jasper can’t help but close her eyes and thinks this must be what dreaming is like.

They spend three hours under the sanctity of the wisteria tree, heavy with purple blossoms. The heavy petting and long languid kisses leave Jasper wanting more, Opal draws out her pleasure, playing with her body like a finely tuned instrument. And like an instrument, Jasper gasps, sucks in her breath, moans, and laughs under her breath, fractales of light dancing like a kaleidoscope under her eyelids as she finally comes.


	36. risk l NSFW ; Jasper/Lapis/Garnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garnet supervises Jasper and Lapis for a BDSM scene.

“Was that too hard?” Jasper asked, loosening her grip on Lapis.

“…No it’s- I’m fine.”

Jasper looked from Lapis to Garnet, who was sitting solid in a chair, supervising per their request. It had been Lapis’s idea to submit to Jasper because she recoiled at the thought of being in control. The trust building exercises had been Garnet’s suggestion and somehow, the dance and sparring sessions had quietly deviated to the two gems naked and entangled in each other.

Garnet had surprised them both, encouraging this. “This will bring you closer.” And reading Lapis’s expression, added: “in a healthier way.”

“We can stop if you need to, Lapis.” Garnet said, partly to assuage Jasper’s fears. She knew if there were any problems Lapis would say something.

“I’m fine.” Lapis said, a little tersely. She looked over her shoulder, at Jasper and although she had said she didn’t want to be in charge she commanded: “go on. I’m ready.”

Jasper hesitantly pawed her back lined with scratches. The red marks complemented her blue skin.

“I said I’m ready.” Lapis said impatiently.”

And slipping back into the role, with newfound ease Jasper snatched Lapis up by her hair and pulled, warm breath pelting her ear. “We’re ready when I say we’re ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes this short story collection. Thank you all for reading. When episodes air again in January I will continue the drabbles in a new collection called "Pink Pearls".

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my blog at http://tat-buns.tumblr.com/ for updates on my other little writing projects. Thank you!


End file.
